Instytut Badań Magii i Czarów
by anzur-nox
Summary: Historia szalonego Instytutu Badań Magii i Czarów, którym ma nieszczęście zarządzać Ludwig Beilschmidt. Życie pracowników toczy się wokół destylacji i marnotrawienia czasu. Nieliczni usiłują dokonać czegoś pożytecznego. Choć Ludwig dwoi się i troi nie może przeforsować żadnych zmian w statucie, dopóki w Radzie prawo do liberum veto ma wyjątkowo silny Związek Słowian…
1. Inbadczam 00

Autor: Noxi  
>Wspomagający pomysłami: Shen<p>

AU, crossover: _Hetalia_ oraz _Poniedziałek zaczyna się w sobotę_ Strugackich. Znajomość książki nie potrzebna do zrozumienia.

Isabella Maes jako Belgia – Darya  
>Till vam der Vaart jako Holandia – Heinrich<br>Eirik Naess jako Eirik Naess – Shen

**Rozpiska**

_?  
>Bez Wydziału<br>Ludowit Łušćanski (Łużyce OC)

Niewidzialny Wydział  
>Matthew Williams (Kanada)<br>Dunja Vošnjak (Słowenia OC)

_-1  
>Wydział Stworów Magicznych<br>Arthur Kirkland (Anglia)  
>Norek (Norwegia)<p>

Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań  
>Iwan Bragiński (Rosja)<p>

_0  
>Wydział Administracji i Zarządzania<br>Ludwig Beilschmidt (Niemcy)  
>Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusy)<p>

Sekretariat  
>Vash Zwingli (Szwajcaria)<p>

Wydział Kontroli i Nadzoru  
>Michaela Machacková (Słowacja OC)<p>

Wydział Magicznych Ingrediencji  
>Feliciano Vargas (Włochy Północne)<br>Lovino Vargas zwany Romano (Włochy Południowe)

Wydział Neutralizowania Absolutnie Podłych Uroków, WNAPU  
>Francis Bonnefoy (Francja)<p>

Przybudówka na jednorożce

_1  
>Wydział Klątw<br>Feliks Łukasiewicz (Polska)

Wydział Depresjomagii  
>Erzsébet Héderváry (Węgry)<p>

Wydział Czarnowidztwa  
>Olena Marczenko (Ukraina)<p>

Wydział Psychomagii  
>Roderich Edelstein (Austria)<p>

Stołówka

_2  
>Wydział Zastosowań Dzieci<br>Isabella Maes (Belgia)

Wydział Zastosowania Pary w Rytuale Okultystycznym  
>Isiek (Islandia)<p>

Wydział Wizji Ekstatycznych  
>Till vam der Vaart (Holandia)<p>

Wydział Oparów Magicznych  
>Ramon Fuentes zwany Kubą (Kuba)<p>

Wydział Spowalniania Czasu  
>Silvija Butković (Chorwacja OC)<p>

Wydział Magii Niestosowanej  
>Radmila Njegoš (Czarnogóra OC)<p>

_3  
>Wydział Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu<br>Søren Erich Sørensen (Dania)

Wydział Bezpieczeństwa  
>Bernhard Oxenstierna (Szwecja)<p>

Wydział Likantropii  
>Taurys Lorinaitis (Litwa)<p>

Wydział Zgonów Magicznych  
>Natasza Arlowskaja (Białoruś)<p>

Wydział Obronno-Zaczepny  
>Goran Andrić (Serbia OC)<p>

Wydział Badań nad Krwią  
>Mircea Enescu, zwany Vladem (Rumunia)<p>

_5  
>Dział Wydajności<br>Kiku Honda (Japonia)

Wydział Nadekspresji  
>Im Yong Soo (Korea)<p>

Wydział Wirowań  
>Sadiq Adnan (Turcja)<p>

Wydział Historii Magii  
>Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egipt)<p>

_6  
>Wydział Mechaniki i Magisieci<br>Eduard von Bock (Estonia)

Biuro Pośrednictwa okazjonalnie przekształcane w Wydział Strzelecki  
>Timo Väinämöinen (Finlandia)<p>

Wydział Samozadowolenia  
>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Hiszpania)<p>

Wydział Marzeń Sennych  
>Heracles Kapursi (Grecja)<p>

_7  
>Wydział Alchemii<br>Josef Havel (Czechy OC)

Wydział Komunikacji Międzyświatowej  
>Alfred F. Jones (USA)<p>

Wydział Nieśmiertelności  
>Wang Yao (Chiny)<p>

Wydział Bibliotekarski  
>Raivis Galante (Łotwa)<p> 


	2. Inbadczam 01

**Rozdział 1**

Ludwig starannie wygładził roboczy fartuch. Westchnął. Tej części roboty zdecydowanie nie lubił. Najchętniej siedziałby w swoim przyjaznym biurze na Wydziale Administracji i Zarządzania. Biuro to przez większość istnienia miało poważny plus – nie zawierało żadnych naukowców, chyba że przytrafił się Łušćanski, ale zwykle wystarczyło obudzić mężczyznę kopniakiem, żeby się wyniósł.

Obchód zaczynał od Wydziału Magicznych Ingrediencji. Był usytuowany najbliżej Administracji, co Ludwig uważał osobiście za jedno z największych osiągnięć. Kierowali nim bracia Vargasowie. Pobierali wypłatę, mieli płatne urlopy, opiekę zdrowotną, a także pieniądze na badania. Zgodnie z wszelką logiką, Ludwig powinien być wniebowzięty widząc ich przy pracy. Zdecydowanie jednak wolał – podobnie jak reszta Instytutu – aby bracia spali w najlepsze albo snuli się w poszukiwaniu żarcia, które to rzekomo, jakby nie patrzeć, stanowiło obiekt ich badań.

W czasie ostatnich dwóch miesięcy udało im się wyhodować pietruszkę o wyjątkowo zabawnym kształcie i mandarynkę na ciepło. Ludwig uważał to za marnotrawstwo czasu. Niestety inne wydziały go nie poparły. Isabella Maes z Wydziału Zastosowań Dzieci zamówiła trzy tuziny korzeni pietruszki, bo według niej wyglądały jak króliczki. Mandarynki zaś wzbudziły niezdrowe zainteresowanie Słowian. Zaciągnęli Havla do Wydziału Alchemii i zrobili z nich bimber. Ludwig nie zdążył się nawet wściec, kiedy jeden z pracowników Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, Johann Wärzner, koordynator do spraw Słowian, przedstawił mu kompletny raport dotyczący kolejnego nieudanego eksperymentu związanego z poszukiwaniem eliksiru życia. Zamiast rzeczonego eliksiru, powstała niezłej jakości mandarynówka na ciepło. Przetestowało ją sporo osób, łącznie z kierowniczką Wydziału Kontroli i Nadzoru, Macháčkovą. Żadna nie zauważyła, aby alkohol wydłużył życie, ale ciężko stwierdzić w tak krótkim czasie. W końcu żyją te kilka wieków. Eksperyment z mandarynówką na ciepło został zawieszony.

Dzisiaj (nie)szczęśliwie bracia Vargas grali na Playstation. Byli bardzo zaaferowani naparzaniem się dziwnymi zwierzątkami, które przypominały to, co ostatnio uciekło z pracowni Kirklanda, współkierownika Wydziału Stworów Magicznych i zakończyło żywot na Wydziale Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu, gdzie wmieszało się w szczególnie gwałtowne badania.

Ludwig chrząknął.

Lovino, zwany Romano, nawet się nie obejrzał, a Feliciano tylko zamachał radośnie.

– Czy mogę zapytać o skomplikowany eksperyment, który przeprowadzacie? – zaczął lodowatym tonem Ludwig.

– Nie – odparł starszy z braci.

– Testujemy bombardowanie kartofla odmiany tarpan różnokolorowymi bodźcami – wyjaśnił Feliciano. Wysunął język w kąciku ust, aby bardziej się skupić. Jego zwierzak przegrywał.

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi i dostrzegł małego ziemniaczka leżącego przed telewizorem. Warzywo wyglądało niewinnie. I tak skończysz jako spirytus, pomyślał gniewnie kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Udał się na dalszy obchód.

Wydział Neutralizowania Absolutnie Podłych Uroków, w skrócie WNAPU, należał do spokojniejszych punktów programu. Stanowisko kierownika zajmował tutaj niejaki Francis Bonnefoy. Miał za koncie jedną, niesamowicie ważną tezę, która zrewolucjonizowała pogląd na magię leczniczą. Teza ta została udowodniona w 99,98%, co dawało najwyższy wynik w historii badań Instytutu. Brzmiała: najlepszym zneutralizowaniem absolutnie podłego uroku jest uniknięcie go, ucieczka.

Szczególnie ostatnie słowo wyjątkowo chętnie cytowano w różnych popularnych czasopismach na temat magii. Zwracano uwagę na błyskotliwy szyk zdania, a także niemalże fikuśne użycie przecinka.

Obecnie Bonnefoy pracował nad kolejnym sposobem ucieczki. Jednakże testowanie go w warunkach laboratoryjnych mijało się z celem, więc naukowiec poświęcał się dla swego dzieła i mężnie szukał odpowiedniej sytuacji. Na razie szukał jej równo rok, ale Ludwig postanowił jeszcze nie naciskać. Miał inne problemy. A Bonnefoya nie było na WNAPU, więc mógł kontynuować obchód.

Ludwig niemrawo wspiął się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Nie lubił opuszczać swojego biura. Jeszcze bardziej nie cierpiał wchodzić wyżej niż parter. Cóż jednak robić, gdy obowiązki wzywały.

Następny do skontrolowania był rozległy Wydział Klątw. Feliks Łukasiewicz potrafił każdego zaskoczyć zmyślnością i zajadliwością tworzonych uroków. Z uwielbieniem testował je na pracownikach Instytutu, który mieli przyjemność piąć się po szczeblach kariery szybciej od niego. Sześćdziesięcioma trzema naganami od Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania wytapetował jedną ścianę w laboratorium.

– Żeby mi przypominały, że mi nie wolno – wytłumaczył Ludwigowi, który wcale się tym nie uspokoił, bo tydzień później zauważył, że Łukasiewicz przesunął obelisk z runami, żeby mieć jeszcze trochę miejsca na ścianie.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania spodziewał się zobaczyć Feliksa pochylonego nad nowym prototypem laleczki voodoo. Ostatnio często się nim chwalił. Do sekretariatu przyszło siedemnaście podań o urlop zdrowotny – Zwingli wychodził z siebie. Jedenaście z nich zakwalifikował jako symulanctwo, a sześć nawet rozpatrzyłby pozytywnie, gdyby nie wmieszał się Edelstein, kierownik Wydziału Pyschomagii. Zauważył on, że są to niezwykle ciekawe przypadki samowmówienia uroku i to fascynujące. Sześciu delikwentów z miejsca się na niego obraziło – wśród nich Gilbert Beilschmidt, brat Ludwiga. Stwierdził, że Łukasiewicz zawsze robi mu na złość i teraz źle się czuje.

– Z najwyższą rozkoszą skonstatowałbym, gdybym robił ci krzywdę – oznajmił pytany Łukasiewicz, kiedy Ludwig wezwał obu na dywanik.

To raczej kończyło sprawę.

Starszy Beilschmidt był zastępcą kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie miał nic do roboty. Ludwig nie chorował, nie brał urlopów, a nawet jakby wziął, nie byłby nikomu do szczęścia potrzebny. Jednak według Gilberta jego pozycja była przyczyną zawiści Feliksa.

Na Wydziale Klątw młodszy Beilschmidt nie zastał Łukasiewicza, a tyłek Wärznera, jako że jego właściciel stał pochylony nad biurkiem. Wsparty na łokciach czytał jakieś dokumenty. Johann Wärzner generalnie sprawował się świetnie. Ludwig nic złego nie mógł powiedzieć na temat tego pracownika. Wypełniał swoją pracę w administracji bardzo sumiennie i nawet rezygnował z premii przysługującej za robotę w ciężkich i narażający na szwank zdrowie i życie warunkach – ze Słowianami. Miał swoje zboczenia, jak każdy, a te Johannowe były wyjątkowo bezkolizyjne jak na Instytut. Jedynym, co Ludwig chciał a nie mógł zarzucić Wärznerowi był wygląd. Trzy czwarte Instytutu oglądało się za nim w odruchu bezwarunkowym, a ta jedna czwarta nie, tylko dlatego że spała albo ćpała.

Patrząc na dżinsy opięte na tyłku Johanna, linię pleców oraz długie włosy spływające na blat biurka, Ludwig przełknął ślinę.

– Gdzie jest Łukasiewicz? – zapytał.

Wärzner powoli odwrócił się, dopiero na ostatku odrywając wzrok od dokumentu.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na jego niańkę? Sam na niego czekam.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale został brutalnie potrącony przez kierownika WNAPU.

– Jaśku, złoty ty mój! – krzyknął z emfazą Bonnefoy.

Wärzner zasłonił się kartką jak tarczą.

– Ktoś musiał się pomylić, nie zamawiałem czterech lituusów, a cztery looty – ćwierkał dalej Francis. – Słoneczko mych dni, ogrzewasz moje życie i niesiesz światłość moim badaniom… Załatwisz to dla mnie?

– Co mam załatwić? – Głos zza kartki zabrzmiał dość złowróżbnie. – Nie należysz do Związku Słowian, nie podpadasz pod moją jurysdykcję.

Bonnefoy w zamyśleniu potarmosił bródkę.

– No, ale ty tak wszystko umiesz zrobić – miodził. – Dla ciebie żaden problem zamienić to.

– A jaka to różnica? – zapytał Johann bez zaangażowania.

– Jak to jaka? Jak to jaka, mój słodki?! Na co mi cztery różdżki? Ja chciałem cztery ptaszki!

– Każdy z nas ma jakieś marzenia – mruknął Wärzner i odwrócił się tyłem, znowu pochylając nad biurkiem.

Ludwig wziął oddech, żeby opieprzyć ich za ignorowanie kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, ale jego uwagę przykuły palce Bonnefoya przebierające żywo w powietrzu.

– Napisałem takie piękne podanie – spróbował jeszcze Francis.

– A pozwolenie współkierownika Wydziału Stworów Magicznych załatwił? – zapytał od niechcenia Wärzner. – Pewnie było napisane jak kura pazurem, pozwolenia nie było, to zinterpretowali zgodnie z przepisami. Zresztą, nie mam czasu na ciebie, myślisz, że obsługiwanie Słowian to kaszka z mleczkiem?

To zbiło z tropu Bonnefoya. Ludwig wykorzystał przerwę:

– Dlaczego nic nie może być na swoim miejscu i załatwiacie taką sprawę na Wydziale Klątw? W ogóle czemu nie ma tutaj Łukasiewicza? Powinien zajmować się pracą. Nigdy go nie ma, kiedy robię obchód. Słowianie nie traktują obowiązków z należytą powagą.

– Mógłbyś to zostawić Macháčkovej. Albo gdybyś robił swoje obchody o stałych porach, wszyscy zdążyliby przygotować się do symulowania pracy – zasugerował Wärzner, przeciągając się. Bonnefoy oblizał nerwowo usta. – A tak mają cię w dupie.

– A czy ty, mój administracyjny gołąbeczku, też masz mnie w dupie? – zapytał z nadzieją Francis.

Wärzner obrzucił go swoim firmowym spojrzeniem i wrócił do czytania dokumentów. Bonnefoya najwyraźniej rączki świerzbiły, bo wystrzeliły w kierunku Johannowego tyłka. Ludwig cofnął się gwałtownie, pamiętając, że Wärzner z powodzeniem mógłby być kierownikiem Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych, gdyby dwoma głosami nie wyprzedziła go Natasza Arlowskaja.

W tym momencie gabinet wypełnił fioletowy rozbłysk, Bonnefoy wrzasnął i rzucił się do ucieczki z szeroko rozpostartymi ramionami. Jego fartuch płonął wszystkimi kolorami. Był w połowie schodów, gdy zawrócił z głupią miną. Wärzner popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na młodszego Beilschmidta, a ten uniósł brwi.

– Fajowe, co nie? – zachichotał Feliks i zdjął ochronne gogle, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Na pijanych działa jeszcze lepiej.

Bonnefoy chwycił połę fartucha. Materiał płonął jasno i kolorowo.

– Co to ma być?

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale zajebiście wygląda.

– Feliksie Łukasiewiczu – rzucił Wärzner rzeczowym tonem. – Zaświadczenie musicie mi podpisać.

– Spoczko, Jaśku.

Bonnefoy usiłował strzepnąć ogniki z fartucha. Ludwig odsunął się. Uznał, że może kontynuować pochód, ponieważ wyraźnie zobaczył, że Łukasiewicz nad czymś pracuje. Nawet jeśli po raz kolejny napadł pracownika Instytutu.

Feliks zdawał się czytać mu w myślach. Siadł na biurku. – Ratowałem Jaśka, jasne? I pomagałem Francy w badaniach.

– Niby jak!? – wrzasnął oburzony Bonnefoy.

– Francis, najprzystojniejszy tchórzu w Instytucie, stworzyłem warunki, abyś mógł wypróbować sposób ucieczki numer porządkowy czterysta czterdzieści siedem. – Łukasiewicz podpisywał podsuwane przez Wärznera dokumenty bez czytania. – Tyle o nim mówiłeś przy czwartkowej degustacji kaktusówki.

– Kaktusówki? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Johann.

– Bragiński znalazł całą kolonię na czwartym piętrze, na Wydziale Umarłych Bóstw. Pełno tam piasku.

– Nie wolno ruszać nic z nieużywanych pięter! – huknął Ludwig.

– Zastępca kierownika podpisał zgodę – stwierdził potulnie Łukasiewicz, majtając nogami.

No tak, na Gilberta Ludwig zawsze mógł liczyć.

– To akurat była ucieczka numer porządkowy trzysta pięćdziesiąt trzy – stwierdził z godnością Bonnefoy. – W pełnej panice, z wymachiwaniem rękami. Bardzo nieekonomiczna i nieefektywna. Spowalnia uciekającego, naraża na opór powietrza, a także przypadkowe uszkodzenia. Uszkodziłem sobie paznokcie, zawadzając nimi o framugę.

Francis studiował uszkodzenia palec po palcu, trzymając płonący materiał przerzucony przez ramię.

– Feliksie Łukasiewiczu, wisisz mi nowy fartuch – rzucił na końcu.

– Odlicz od tych piętnastu euro, które przerżnąłeś ze mną w pokera… Poza Instytutem – dodał kierownik Wydziału Klątw, widząc minę Ludwiga.

Wärzner pozbierał dokumenty i wrócił na bezpieczny parter. Średnia inteligencji w pokoju drastycznie spadła, średnia normalności dramatycznie wzrosła, ale Ludwig i tak postanowił wrócić do obchodu.

Wydział Depresjomagii był równie problematyczny jak Wydział Klątw, chociaż nie ze względu na jego personel. Depresjomagia stanowiła bardzo trudną i niewdzięczną dziedzinę nauki. Każdy kierownik kolejno popełniał samobójstwo. Przez kilkadziesiąt lat wydział nie był obsadzony, aż wreszcie pojawiła się Erzsébet Héderváry – idealna na to stanowisko. Jako jedyna potrafiła przetrwać permanentną depresję, jej uzdolnienia magiczne stały na wysokim poziomie, reprezentowała też niezgorszą głowę do picia, co na takim pierwszym piętrze (a także drugim, trzecim i właściwie wszystkich powyżej i poniżej parteru) traktowano jako bardzo ważny dodatkowy atut.

Ludwig poprawił fartuch, założył dodatkowo rękawiczki i maseczkę na twarz. Stężenie magii depresyjnej na wydziale przekraczało normalną dawkę trzydziestokrotnie. Tylko wybitnie odporne jednostki były w stanie spędzać tu więcej czasu. Kierownik Administracji i Zarządzania do nich nie należał, co skrzętnie wykorzystywała większość Słowian. Do Ludwiga pokątnie doszły słuchy, że próbowali z tej całej depresji coś wydestylować, ale od kiedy baniaczek im się popłakał, zrezygnowali.

Héderváry wpatrywała się tępo w klatkę ze rżniętego kryształu. Młodszy Beilschmidt podszedł bliżej. W środku dogorywał mały demon, zanosząc się łzami.

– A potem wezwali mnie do takiego malutkiego kręgu – piszczał – te dziewczyny, one to same namalowały, a jak się starały przy pentagramie, taki śliczny im wyszedł, a ja musiałem je zjeść, najpierw ich uszka, takie śliczne uszka, takiej słodyczy już potem nie zaznałem. Potem śliczne białe pończoszki…

– Niestety, mój eksperyment szlag trafił – oznajmiła rozdrażniona Héderváry.

– Co? – Demon zaczął zawodzić. – Więc byłem eksperymentem, zwykłą fraszką, do tego jeszcze nie udaną, moje życie pozbawione sensu, odebrano mi nawet prawo przysłużenia się nauce…

Stworzenie najwyraźniej miało zamiar wygłosić całą mowę o niesprawiedliwości świata, ale zniknęło z cichym „puf!". Héderváry westchnęła.

– To już piąty, myślałam, że te wielopoziomowce wytrzymają dłużej, a one padają szybciej niż jednopoziomowce… Może jakoś łatwiej przyswajają sobie depresjomagię – zastanawiała się.

Ludwig pomyślał, że smutno musi być kobiecie zamkniętej w czterech ścianach, emitujących depresjomagię, razem ze zdychającymi z żalu demonami.

– Kiedy wsadziłam dwa do jednej klatki – pochwaliła się Héderváry – najpierw wypłakały się sobie w ramionach, a potem zaczęły się ruchać – stwierdziła radośnie.

– To bardzo ciekawe – powiedział uprzejmie młodszy Beilschmidt. – Tak trzymaj.

Poklepał ją po ramieniu i czym prędzej opuścił Wydział Depresjomagii, by zanurzyć się w Wydziale Czarnowidztwa. Początkowo był to po prostu Wydział Przewidywania Przeszłości, ale prawdopodobnie przez duże natężenie depresjomagii nikt nie był w stanie wywróżyć niczego dobrego. Przenoszenie wydziału na inne piętra skutkowało zerwaniem jakichkolwiek kanałów. Opłaciło się po prostu przemianować jednostkę, zmienić jej nieco jurysdykcję i wszystko grało. Tym bardziej, że Olena Marczenko była wybitną czarnowidzką. Przewidziała, że Raivisa Galante, kierownika Wydziału Bibliotekarstwa, w jednym tygodniu książki przysypią sześć i pół razu. Sześć i pół razu prawie skończył żywot, bo po tych sześciu myślał, że następnym razem opasłe tomy spadną tylko na jego nogi, a te podłe knigi najpierw go powaliły, a potem próbowały zadusić. Kierownik Biura Pośrednictwa, Timo Väinämöinen, stający się od czasu do czas kierownikiem Koła Strzeleckiego, na polecenie Bernharda Oxenstierny, kierownika Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa, musiał oddać dwa ostrzegawcze strzały przez okienko dachowe, żeby się rozpierzchły. W raporcie Galante zeznał, że książki oblazły go z radości na widok bibliotekarza, bo zapomniał je wypakować i przebywały w pudle ponad miesiąc.

Marczenko przewidziała też wypadek na Wydziale Alchemicznym, po którym Rada jednogłośnie ustanowiła, że piwnica nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na eksperymenty alchemiczne i zdecydowanie bardziej opłaca się wymiana dachu niż podłogi na parterze w administracji. Wydział Alchemii przeniesiono na poddasze.

Mało kto słuchał czarnowidzki, co stanowiło ciągły powód do jej narzekań. Dlatego Ludwig, kiedy tylko usłyszał przepowiednię, że Sadiq Adnan, kierownik Wydziału Wirowań, oraz Heracles Kapursi, kierownik Wydziału Marzeń Sennych nie mogą mieć jednostek na jednym piętrze, bo stanie się nieszczęście, natychmiast przeniósł Kapursiego wyżej. Do dzisiaj nie przyznał się, że otrzymał trzynaście podań od Adnana i trzy anonimowe donosy, żeby pozbyć się indywiduum Kapursiego, a także osiem zgłoszeń wykroczenia przez niegodziwego chama Adnana. Dzięki przenosinom uszczęśliwił trzy osoby.

Ludwig zdjął rękawiczki oraz maseczkę i schował do kieszeni fartucha. Olenę Marczenko zastał pochyloną nad kubkiem.

– Wróżycie z fusów, Oleno Marczenko? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Kobieta odchyliła się gwałtownie, zafalowała piersiami i oblała się rumieńcem.

– Nie – jęknęła. – To kakao…

– Wróżycie z fusów z kakao? Podziwiam pionierską postawę.

– To kakao rozpuszczalne…

Ludwig zamknął oczy i westchnął. – Macie przerwę, Oleno Marczenko, tak?

Kobieta chrząknęła i wbiła zrezygnowany wzrok w stół.

– Mam dzisiaj strasznie kiepski odbiór. Nie jestem nawet w stanie przewidzieć kto zadławi się dzisiaj herbatą. A przecież u nas codziennie ktoś się dławi herbatą. Albo spadnie ze schodów. To się zdarza kilka razy dziennie, a ja nie widzę nawet tego. Dzisiaj jest zły dzień. Usiłowałam dopasować proroctwo Nostradamusa do innego proroctwa niejakiego Jarosława Papugowskiego, ale „syf, mrówki i kurewstwo" są dość niejednoznaczną wypowiedzią. Eduard był tak miły, że nawet policzył mi prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś dzisiaj umrze, ale tylko mnie zdołował…

– Rozumiem – odrzekł ostrożnie Ludwig. – Nie poddawajcie się. I tak macie lepszą wydajność niż niejeden wydział.

– Tak tylko mówisz, kierowniku – mruknęła z roztargnieniem blondynka.

– Absolutnie, trzykrotne przekroczenie normy, co jest wspaniałym wynikiem, bo u nas trudno w ogóle wyrobić normę – zapewnił Ludwig. – Twoja praca, Oleno Marczeno, pozwoli nam uporać się z trudnościami zanim jeszcze się one pojawią. To wielki krok na przód.

To powiedziawszy, kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania pożegnał się zadowolony z mowy motywacyjnej. W takich chwilach czuł, że warto robić obchody, chociaż każdy przypominał czołganie się w ubraniu z filcu po nieheblowanej desce.

CDN.


	3. Inbadczam 02

**Rozdział 2**

Na pierwszym piętrze została tylko stołówka i Wydział Psychomagii. Z tej pierwszej nikt nie korzystał od tygodnia, kiedy to odkryto, że bracia Vargasowie rąbnęli sporo zapasów, a w zamian pozostawili swoje ingrediencje, żeby wszystko się zgadzało. Benediktowi Brandtowi, pracownikowi administracji, udało się wepchnąć żarcie jednorożcom (szkoda żeby się zmarnowało, skoro nikt nie je), kiedy współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych, Arthur Kirkland nie patrzył. Nowa dostawa została zaplanowana na dzień jutrzejszy, więc wielkie stołówkowe gary świeciły pustkami. Przy jednym ze stolików Ludwig znalazł brata, mało radośnie wsuwającego kisiel – a przynajmniej coś o tej konsystencji, oraz Sebastiana Schilke, kolejnego pracownika administracji.

– Przegrałem zakład – oznajmił ponuro Gilbert z ustami pełnymi glutów.

– Och – skomentował młodszy Beilschmidt.

– Macháčková ma dzisiaj spódnicę przed kolana, ale za to na górze golf – wyjaśnił Schilke barytonem. – Gilbert twierdził, że przyjdzie w kusej spódniczce i głębokim dekolcie. Ja obstawiałem za golfem.

– Myślałem, że zechce się przypodobać Havlowi, bo ma u niego dzisiaj inspekcję – wymamrotał starszy Beilschmidt, pakując kolejną łyżkę mazi do ust.

– Dlaczego miałaby chcieć się mu przypodobać? – zapytał skonfundowany Ludwig, nieobyty ze sprawami damsko-męskimi. Na usprawiedliwienie trzeba podać fakt, że Havel i Macháčková rozwiedli się szmat czasu temu.

– Bo kobitki takie są – wybełkotał Gilbert. – Patrz co straciłeś, ciulu, i te sprawy.

– Ale pod golfem idealnie jej cycuszki widać, tak je materiał opina i się odznaczają. Ten kształt, normalnie możesz poczuć tę miękkość – powiedział Schilke, zaciskając dłonie w powietrzu dla efektu.

Ludwig z trudem pomyślał o tych wszystkich piętrach do przejścia i przejrzenia, zwalczając tym rumieniec.

– Nie macie nic do roboty?! Mogę wam coś znaleźć!

– Spoko, młody, wszamię i spadamy – mruknął Gilbert.

Schilke zaśmiał się i poklepał kolegę po plecach. Starszy Beilschmidt zakrztusił się i różowawy glut, który spożywał, wyszedł mu nosem. Ludwig uciekł czym prędzej, goniony rykami Sebastianowego śmiechu.

Na Wydziale Psychomagii wszystko leżało w idealnym porządku. Ludwig nie zastał Rodericha Edelsteina, kierownika wydziału, ale uznał, że Edelstein może robić badania w terenie. Instytut dostarczał dość materiału badawczego w formie współpracowników.

Ludwig wspiął się na następne piętro. Już od pierwszych stopni dobiegały go wesołe piski. Najwyraźniej Wydział Zastosowań Dzieci znalazł nowe obiekty do badań. Isabella Maes, matka małego potwora w ludzkiej skórze, płci żeńskiej, chyba jako jedyna z Instytutu, spełniała wszystkie wymogi bezpieczeństwa i posiadała niezbędne certyfikaty. Przy niezwykle rzadkich, ale jednak zdarzających się kontrolach zewnętrznych, Ludwig lubił chwalić się jej osiągnięciami. Siedemset trzydzieści dwa zastosowania dziecięcych łez oraz eliksir wspomagający płodność panów po czterdziestce z włosów z pierwszych postrzyżyn (w piętnastu smakach!) mówiły same za siebie. Do tego opasła monografia o sztuce manipulacji przy pomocy dziecka w każdym wieku…

Cicho wsunął się do laboratorium. Jego oczy zaatakował róż z pluszowego kącika dla małych dziewczynek, które chcą zostać księżniczkami. Choć był na to przygotowany, oczy zaczęły łzawić.

– Ach, Ludwigu! – przywitała się Isabella. – Jak miło, wpadłeś do mnie towarzysko czy tylko służbowo?

– Służbowo – uprzedził lojalnie kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, ocierając łzy.

Zapał Maes opadł, ale nie przestała się uśmiechać. Ludwig rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Nigdzie nie zobaczył żadnych dzieci. Przy stoliczkach dla trzylatków siedziały cztery znudzone życiem gnomy. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewał wyraźnie śmiech dzieci.

– Badam wpływ akustycznej obecności dziecka – pochwaliła się Isabella.

– Dlaczego na nich? – zainteresował się Ludwig.

– Bo to skurwysyny. Jak oni zareagują, wymienię ich na ludzi. Na mniejszą skalę nie opłaca mi się robić badań, wiesz, te drobne drgnięcia serduszka dorosłego… A to chodzi, żeby poruszyło takie gówno jak oni.

– Wiesz, że te piski cię nie zagłuszają? – zainteresował się jeden z gnomów, ale nie było złości w jego głosie.

– Wiem, płacą wam, to macie robić – oburzyła się Maes.

– Ile razy mamy mówić, że nie porywamy dzieci z kołysek?

Isabella chwyciła Ludwiga za ramię i odciągnęła trochę dalej.

– Porywają – stwierdziła stanowczo, konspiracyjnym szeptem. – To dlatego prowadzę badania. To przykrywka.

– To też słyszymy – oznajmił drugi znudzony gnom.

– Miej trochę przyzwoitości, magiczny inaczej kurduplu! – Maes powygrażała im pięścią.

Ludwig pożegnał się czym prędzej. Drzwi Wydziału Zastosowania Pary w Rytuale Okultystycznym były jak zwykle otwarte. Gorąc buchał na pół korytarza. Isabelli Maes bardzo odpowiadał ten fakt, dzieci lubiły ciepło. Kierownik Wydziału Wizji Ekstatycznych, Till vam der Vaart, też się nie skarżył. Ale on nigdy na nic się nie skarżył.

Młodszy Beilschmidt dziarsko wkroczył do Wydziału Zastosowania Pary w Rytuale Okultystycznym, w mało popularnym skrócie: WZPwRO. Jego kierownik miał tak koszmarne pismo, że nawet Zwingli zrezygnował z przyglądania się podpisowi potwierdzającemu odbiór wypłaty. Oddałby pieniądze każdemu wypłoszowatemu niskiemu blondynkowi. Inni pracownicy przezywali kierownika WZPwRO Isiek albo Isia. Isiek nie dbał o nic, z wyjątkiem swojego pupila, maskonura oraz zatrudnionego na dwie siedemnaste etatu małego elfa-pomocnika, Eirika Naessa. Naess czasami wydawał się Ludwigowi prawdziwym kierownikiem WZPwRO, bo Isiek biegał przez kłębiącą się parę i pocił się, i to by było na tyle. Na bankietach pojawiał się tylko dlatego, że Sørensen, z natury delikatny jak podpity duet Łukasiewicza i Bragińskiego, zaciągał go siłą. Naess za to prezentował godną podziwu elokwencję, a nawet usiłował podrywać pracownice Instytutu. Przystopował nieco, gdy Isabella Maes zaproponowała mu, że mu zapłaci za bycie gadającą laleczką dla córki.

Chwilę trwało zanim Ludwig zaczął rozróżniać kształty w kłębach pary. Minął go Isiek. Za nim wyleciał drugi Isiek. Trzeci przystanął niepewnie przed nim.

– Nadwyżka energii? – zapytał życzliwie Ludwig.

Jeden z Iśków skinął głową. Praca z parą miała to do siebie, że wytwarzało się mnóstwo zbędnej energii, która jednak nie była aż tak zbędna, żeby nie można było spożytkować jej na coś innego. Na przykład na tworzenie dubletów. Ludwig naliczył w krótkim czasie pięciu czy sześciu Iśków krzątających się to tu, to tam.

Nagle z kąta dobiegł przeraźliwy krzyk. Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania pospieszył czym prędzej. Wrzeszczał Eirik Naess. Maskonur dziobał go w głowę co jakiś czas.

– Spierdalaj – powiedział elf do ptaka tak stanowczo jak może ktoś, kto jest wielkości męskiej dłoni. Zamachał rękami. – A kysz!

Maskonur nie przejął się i dziobnął Eirika Naessa w pierś. Elf zachwiał się i przewrócił. Jeden z Iśków chwycił ptaka i oddalił się pospiesznie.

Ludwig czuł, że ubranie coraz bardziej lepi mu się do skóry. Postanowił jednak zamienić kilka słów z Naessem. Nie chciało mu się szukać wśród dubletów prawdziwego Iśka, a wątpił, czy sam się ujawni.

– Pracujecie nad czymś ciekawym? – zapytał grzecznie.

Mały elf rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba.

– Zawsze pracujemy nad czymś ciekawym, a przy okazji też pożytecznym. A to cholerne ptaszysko należałoby wypchać, żeby był spokój.

– To nie podziała – powiedział Ludwig – kiedyś Adnan walnął poprzedniego ptaka przez przypadek jakąś klątwą. Zdechł na miejscu i nie pomógł ani Kirkland, ani Wang, ani nikt. W końcu Väinämöinen zaoferował się, że go wypcha. Faktycznie. Szybko sprawił zwierzaka, a ten zaczął zachowywać się jak żywy. Isiek zorientował się dopiero, gdy kocur Kapursiego urwał maskonurowi głowę, a maskonur poleciał jej poszukać, sypiąc trocinami. Wtedy sprowadził tego…

Eirik Naess pokiwał głową ze smutkiem.

– Za klątwę też bym się nie obraził – rzucił z nadzieją.

– Mam związane ręce – zapewnił Ludwig – Kirkland wszedłby na mnie.

– Ostatnio zamazał nam runy. I wszędzie śmierdzi rybami – poskarżył się elf. – Zeżre jakąś, a potem część wypluje w dziwnych miejscach. Za kanapą, pod biurkiem albo do szybu wentylacyjnego.

Młodszy Beilschmidt odczekał stosowną chwilę, po której zmiana tematu nie była nietaktem.

– To nad czym pracujecie?

– Nad osiągnięciem Karra-Kalf bez nieprzyjemności temu towarzyszących. Wylizanie świeżo narodzonego cielaka nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych czynności.

– Z pewnością – potwierdził Ludwig.

– A jeszcze tylko jeden na dziesięć okazuje się demonem. Reszta tylko muczy żałośnie. Gra niewarta świeczki. Para pomoże wznieść się nam na wyższy poziom egzystencji. Bez brudu i krwi. I męczenia zwierząt, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Rodzisz się i wiesz, że skończysz jako kotlet albo rosół. Nie potrzeba ci, żeby jakiś obcy koleś cię wylizywał. To niehigieniczne i stresujące.

– Absolutnie – zgodził się Ludwig.

Poczekał jeszcze moment, po którym pożegnanie i pójście sobie nie było grubiaństwem. Drzwi Wydziału Wizji Ekstatycznych także były otwarte. Till vam der Vaart krzątał się niespiesznie. Ledwo zauważył pojawienie się Ludwiga. Niemrawo skinął głową i wrócił do zajęć. Napełnił doniczkę ziemią z paczki, posypał zielonymi granulkami, wziął nożyczki, odciął trochę frędzli z firanki, położył je na stole, ze skrzynki wyjął małą, najeżoną kolcami kuleczkę, która okazała się być średnio zadowolonym z życia jeżem pofukującym groźnie. Till vam der Vaart położył przed zwierzakiem doniczkę i przysunął frędzle. Jeż obwąchał wszystko, pokręcił noskiem, kichnął i zmienił się w kanarka.

– Za mało jabłek – oznajmił Till vam der Vaart, podnosząc wzrok na Ludwiga.

– Albo frędzli – zaproponował kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania.

Kierownik Wydziału Wizji Ekstatycznych pstryknął palcami i złapał nożyczki. Kanarek zestresował się i narobił na stół. Ludwig westchnął i przeszedł do drugiego skrzydła drugiego piętra. Tutaj też dym wylewał się na korytarz. Tym razem nie była to jednak para, a wyziewy z Wydziału Oparów Magicznych. Młodszy Beilschmidt zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy opłaca mu się w ogóle kontrolować ten wydział. Jeśli jest dym, to znaczy, że coś się dzieje, ktoś pracuje. Obowiązkowa natura wzięła jednak górę nad konformizmem i Ludwig znalazł się w laboratorium. Kierownik, Ramon Fuentes, powitał go z werwą. Imię Ramon jakoś mu nie pasowało i wszyscy nazywali go Kubą. Śniada twarz, dredy, hawajska koszula, klapki i bermudy w kwiaty pewnie miały z tym wiele wspólnego. Kuba nosił się tak nawet zimą, gdy ogrzewanie wysiadało i nagle wszyscy odkrywali jak bardzo podoba im się na drugim piętrze w pracowni Wydziału Zastosowań Pary w Rytuale Okultystycznym.

Fuentes obecnie pracował nad cygarem-niewidką. Cygaro było jak najbardziej realne, ale miało nie pozostawiać zapachu.

– Wiesz, szefie, ja tam lubię ten mocny aromat spoconych ud moich cudnych dziewczynek – oznajmił Kuba – ale taki Kapursi chciałby sobie popalić w tajemnicy przed żoną, i co? I nie może, bo stara ma węch jak te jego kotki i nie daruje. Już i tak dobrze, że znosi jego rzadkie powroty do domu.

Na jednym ze stołów laboratoryjnych stał stosik książek jak najbardziej beletrystycznych. Fuentes podobno uwielbiał literaturę piękną.

– No szefie, teraz muszę czekać, aż ta menzurka się napełni do tego poziomu. Rozumiesz, to trochę potrwa. Ale jak czadowo się z tego dymi. Aż dziewczynki rano przyszły popatrzeć. – Kuba pewnie miał na myśli kierowniczki sąsiednich wydziałów. – Pewnie z tego cygara gówno wyjdzie, ale coś fajnego z tego powstanie.

Ludwig postanowił nie komentować niefrasobliwej postawy względem badań, a także hamaka zawieszonego w kącie pokoju. Pochwalił za to za entuzjazm i przemknął do bliźniaczych wydziałów położonych dla wygody w jednym i tym samym miejscu. Kolejno: Wydział Spowalniania Czasu, prowadzony przez Silviję Butković oraz Wydział Magii Niestosowanej, kierowany przez Radmilę Njegoš. Panie dogadywały się niezgorzej, głównie dlatego, że w ogóle się nie dogadywały. Wydział Butković był najbardziej lubianą jednostką Instytutu. Njegoš prowadziła swoje badania głównie przez sen, czasami leżąc i, nieco rzadziej, przemieszczając się między piętrami, by wymienić plotki. Tylko dzięki układom z Silviją udawało jej się zdążyć z dokumentacją. I tak składała ją sporo po terminie, kiedy któryś z pracowników administracji (najczęściej Martin Lettau, który wydawał się nad wyraz zadowolony przy takich wypadach) zjawiał się z upomnieniem (albo butelką wina w przypadku Lettau).

Zarówno Wydział Spowalniania Czasu jak i Wydział Magii Niestosowanej błyszczały i lśniły, a dodatkowo panował w nich lekki, powierzchowny bałagan sugerujący, że ktoś coś robi. Ludwig uznał to za niezbity dowód, że przynajmniej Wydział Spowalniania Czasu działa jak należy, skoro dziewczyny były w stanie tak szybko ogarnąć swój codzienny syf nicnieróbstwa. Do Njegoš nie mógłby mieć nawet pretensji, w końcu wykonywała tylko swoją pracę, która przynosiła jej zadziwiający rozgłos w naukowych kręgach.

Butković siedziała na biurku w sposób przypominający Łukasiewicza. Miała na sobie sukienkę krótszą niż fartuch, z głębokim dekoltem. Do tego nosiła robocze glany. Kiedyś tłumaczyła Ludwigowi, jak ważne przy gmeraniu z czasem jest mocne i pewne stąpanie po ziemi. Obecnie trzymała na kolanach książkę o wdzięcznym tytule _Dylatacja czasu_, ale młodszy Beilschmidt był kierownikiem zbyt długo, żeby uwierzyć, że faktycznie ją czytała.

Njegoš wyciągnęła się na leżance niczym rzymska bogini. Jedną rękę niedbale przerzuciła za głowę, a drugą ułożyła na podołku. Obrzuciła Ludwiga jednym z tych słynnych południowych spojrzeń. Zignorował ją. Odkryła magię niestosowaną, w której liczyła się intencja oraz wygodnictwo, czyli zupełna odwrotność priorytetów kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Do dzisiaj odczuwał rozdrażnienie, gdy myślał o fali raportów dotyczących samoistnych wyładowań magii niestosowanej, która opóźniała lub wręcz uniemożliwiała realizację niektórych projektów z innych wydziałów. Wszystkie z odręcznym podpisem Njegoš potwierdzającym zaistnienie zjawiska.

Radmila Njegoš była tak leniwa, że nawet rzadko stwarzane przez nią dublety przejmowały wszelkie objawy nałogowego lenistwa, a nawet wykazywały rozdrażnienie przy wykonywanej pracy.

Ludwig już miał się ukłonić i żegnać, gdy coś mokrego trąciło jego dłoń. Spojrzał w dół na nieźle odkarmionego dalmatyńczyka. Odruchowo poklepał psa po łbie. Zwierzak wlepił w mężczyznę rozumne oczy i oddalił się na kanapę. Przelazł nad stertą koców, nieco zawadzając o nią łapą, przez co sterta koców okazała się jednym kocem i stertą pisemek dla pań. A także dwóch czy trzech dla panów. Wyrazu twarzy Butković nie powstydziłby się zawodowy gracz w pokera. Njegoš olała incydent. Ludwig jak rzadko postanowił iść w jej ślady.

Kierując się w stronę schodów, zauważył drzwi, których zwykle na tym piętrze nie było. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć szarpnął za klamkę. W środku znalazł wyjątkowo czyste laboratorium, bardzo zdziwioną amfisbenę oraz dwóch blondynków, w których rozpoznał Matthew Williamsa i Dunję Vošnjak, kierowników Niewidzialnego Wydziału. Uspokojony zamknął drzwi, po czym uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien tego robić, bo nie wie, gdzie wyjdzie, kiedy ponownie je otworzy. Trudno. Przynajmniej odwiedził Niewidoczny Wydział, co zdarzało się nieczęsto.

Kierownicy robili wszystko co mogli, aby uczynić wydział widzialnym i rozpoznawalnym jak logo Coca-Coli. Dość powiedzieć, że niezbyt się to udawało. Do tego stopnia, że mieli problemy nawet z odbieraniem wypłaty i to nie tylko przez notoryczne tratowanie w kolejce, nie mówiąc o dodatkowych stypendiach oraz grantach. Mieli za co jeść tylko dlatego, że Vošnjak należała do Związku Słowian i Wärzner nieraz pod groźbą wyszarpał dla niej dodatkowe grosze na doskonalenie Niewidzialnego Wydziału. Williams też się chciał zapisać, ale odrzucono jego kandydaturę.

– Ludwigu! – ucieszyła się Vošnjak.

Młodszy Beilschmidt uznał to za dobry znak. Skinął głową na przywitanie i podszedł do stoiska laboratoryjnego. Kierownicy rozstąpili się, aby zaprezentować swoje dzieło. Na stole leżał szczur z wydłużonym ryjkiem i białymi pręgami na futerku. Podłączyli go do skomplikowanej aparatury złożonej z dużej ilości rurek, słoiczków, kolb i dziwnych pompek wydających z siebie wulgarne dźwięki.

Ludwig przyjrzał się stworzeniu i miał wrażenie, że znika i pojawia się co chwilę.

– Co pan sądzi, panie kierowniku? – zapytał nieśmiało Williams.

– Bardzo ładny szczur – pochwalił młodszy Beilschmidt. – Czy mogę znać przeznaczenie?

To wyraźnie zasmuciło Williamsa.

– To specjalny nieznikający bandikut – pochwaliła się Vošnjak. – Świetne zwierzątko, chcemy uczynić je maskotką naszego wydziału. Żeby przyciągnąć chętnych do współpracy laborantów.

– Przecież wysyłamy wam praktykantów – oznajmił Ludwig, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie istnieje takie stworzenie jak bandikut.

– Ale oni odwalą swoje i pryskają – zamarudził Williams. – Nikt nie chce u nas zostać.

– Nie chcę wam psuć entuzjazmu, ale jak ten mały gryzoń… – zaczął Ludwig.

– Torbacz – podsunął z nadzieją Williams.

– Jak ten mały torbacz – rzekł młodszy Beilschmidt ugodowo – ma rozreklamować wasz wydział? Takie małe torbacze…

– Bandikuty – podpowiedziała Vošnjak.

– Bandikuty – zgodził się Ludwig – są raczej mało znane.

– Naprawdę? – zmartwiła się dziewczyna.

– Mófiłem fam, że gófno z tego fyjdzie – oznajmił nosowo bandikut.

– A ja ci mówiłam, że jeśli nie skończysz z tym świńskim językiem, to potraktuję ci futro talkiem – odparła wzburzona Vošnjak.

Ludwig taktowanie udał, że nic nie usłyszał. Podszedł do niego biały, pluszowy miś i oznajmił:

– Zabierz mnie stąd.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania westchnął. Nie pierwszy raz przeprowadzał tę rozmowę.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę. Jesteś tu zinwentaryzowany. Jurgen Löffler wybierał się do ciebie sześć razy, żeby cię przepisać, ale nie udało mu się odnaleźć Niewidzialnego Wydziału.

– To wszystko przez ciebie – oznajmił miś Williamsowi, który wzruszył ramionami.

Ludwig życzył im powodzenia z bandikutem i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi.

CDN.


	4. Inbadczam 03

**Rozdział 3**

Ludwig życzył im powodzenia z bandikutem i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł na szóstym piętrze, tuż koło Biura Pośrednictwa okazjonalnie przekształcanego w Koło Strzeleckie.

Zajrzał do środka i zauważył wyjątkowo zdenerwowaną Lokapalę. Siedziała w poczekalni. Na drzwiach Biura Pośrednictwa widniała przyklejona taśmą kartka z napisem: ZARAZ WRACAM.

– Nie będę płacić za kolejną godzinę na parkingu – oznajmiła stanowczo Lokapala.

– A mogę zapytać, co jest waszym wierzchowcem? – zapytał Ludwig.

– Słoń.

– Ten ze skrzydłami i rogami? Stworzenia magicznie nie podlegają opłacie, obawiam się, że ktoś sobie z was zakpił – oznajmił kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, wyjmując kajecik, aby spisać skargę.

Timo Väinämöinen nie pojawił się, więc Ludwig kontynuował obchód. W Wydziale Mechaniki i Magisieci też nikogo nie znalazł, ale specjalnie się nie spodziewał. Eduard von Bock pozostawał w bliskich stosunkach z Väinämöinenem, więc istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że włóczą się gdzieś razem.

Pomimo Wydziału Nadzoru i Kontroli, który miał za zadanie nadzorować projekty badaczy, aby nie wymknęły się spod kontroli, oraz Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa, to Väinämöinenem był czymś w rodzaju środka wykonawczego, więc nikt się nigdy na niego nie skarżył. Swoje robiła świadomość, że kiedy sięgają po ciebie obślizgłe macki z innych wymiarów, tylko Väinämöinenem może przyjść ci z pomocą i odstrzelić kilka. (Macki lubił zbierać Kiku Honda, kierownik Działu Wydajności, i wszyscy chcieli wierzyć, że to na sushi.)

Maszyna stojąca na Wydziale Mechaniki i Magisieci zapipczała ostrzegawczo. Zamrugało kilka kontrolek i na ekranie pojawił się napis:

[koniec obliczeń] + [drukuję wynik] + [_czego się gapisz?_]

Ludwig odsunął się gwałtownie i zastanowił się, czy wypada przedstawiać się maszynie. Musi powiedzieć von Bockowi, żeby wprowadził jej program rozpoznawania kierownictwa, bo znosić obelg od wyposażenia nie zamierzał. Ostentacyjnie chwycił wydruk, po czym zorientował się, że udowadnia maszynie swoją wyższość, a skoro to robi, to nisko upadł.

Na kartce widniał szereg wyliczeń dla Wydziału Wizji Ekstatycznych. Ludwig przestudiował go uważnie.

– Więc jednak za mało jabłek – mruknął i odłożył wydruk na miejsce.

Udał się dalej i w drugim skrzydle pocałował klamkę Wydziału Marzeń Sennych. Heracles Kapursi zapewne był na jednym ze swoich nieskończonych urlopów. Ludwig jednak spodziewał się, że go zobaczy w najbliższym czasie. Kiedyś Kirkland został ugryziony przez mało sympatyczne zwierzę i zapadł w dziwny sen. Lunatykował, wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki i dławił się własną śliną. Nie dało rady, musieli wezwać Kapursiego. Zdziwiona żona zafundowała niezapomniany ochrzan pracownikom administracji, którzy rzekomo w swoim burdelu mieli się zagubić i nie zauważyć, że kierownik Wydziału Marzeń Sennych wrócił z urlopu miesiąc wcześniej.

– Owszem – jęczał Ingo Wachholz, którego raczej mało co wyprowadzało z równowagi – ale z miejsca wziął następny.

Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań udało się odnaleźć delikwenta wygrzewającego się w przybudówce dla smukłych chińskich smoków na poddaszu.

Ludwig wyciągnął swój specjalny klucz, który pasował do wszystkich drzwi w Instytucie, i otworzył Wydział Marzeń Sennych. Wolał się upewnić, bo Kapursi pisał obecnie obszerną pracę na temat kocich snów, zresztą, te zwierzaki zawsze otaczały go tłumnie, i jakiś mógł się przybłąkać.

O ile gabinet wyglądał przyzwoicie, młodszego Beilschmidta zamurowało w drzwiach laboratorium. Kapursi nie mógł być na urlopie. Ponad połowę płaskiej powierzchni pokoju zajmowały śpiące koty. Nad nimi majaczyła wielka faja wodna. Wybulgiwała od czasu do czasu kolorową bańkę, a następnie wciągała w siebie inną, która podleciała najbliżej. Ludwig przekroczył wyjątkowo spasłą, rudą kotkę i przypatrzył się jednej z banieczek. Potem kolejnej i jeszcze jednej. To były kocie sny.

Wydział Marzeń Sennych opuścił raczej rozczarowany. Połowa kotów śniła o kopulacji, większość pozostałej połowy o jedzeniu, a kilka – co stanowiło jedyną ciekawostkę – o lampie naftowej. Ludwig zastanowił się, na ile mógł w tym maczać palce Łukasiewicz, ale porzucił tę myśl.

Z Wydziału Samozadowolenia dobiegały podejrzane dźwięki, ale kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania był przecież niezłomny. Już miał sięgnąć do klamki, gdy drzwi same otworzyły się i wybiegł przerażony kierownik, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Za nim pośpieszył Arthur Kirkland, współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych.

– Panie kierowniku! – wrzasnął Carriedo, chowając się za młodszym Beilschmidtem. – Weź go pan!

Kirkland przystanął z niezadowoloną miną i zacmokał.

– Pogryzła go lama – oznajmił – trzeba zrobić zastrzyk przeciwko opętaniu.

– Ona mnie nie ugryzła – stwierdził płaczliwie kierownik Wydziału Samozadowolenia – ona mnie tylko chwyciła po przyjacielsku. To tylko otarcie, niech pan spojrzy!

Ludwig przyjrzał się dłoni Carriedo. Z zewnętrznej strony została zdarta prawie cała skóra.

– Nie wygląda to dobrze – zawyrokował młodszy Beilschmidt. – Idźcie z tym do Sekretariatu.

Zwingli, oprócz zarządzania finansami, odpowiadał także za opiekę medyczną.

– Żadnego latania po Instytucie! – stwierdził stanowczo Kirkland. Na ramieniu siedziała mu satyroryba i majtała ogonem, obracając nerwowo głową. – Został ugryziony przez lamę. Mogła być nawiedzona. Trzeba zrobić zastrzyk przeciwko opętaniu. Nie mam ochoty ściągać Bragińskiego albo Łušćanskiego do egzorcyzmów. Szczególnie, że dusze szczególnie łatwo adaptują się w ciele Tośka.

– Mam pogodną naturę! – zaprotestował Carriedo. – Poza tym, on chce, żebym ściągnął spodnie.

– Zastrzyk trzeba zaaplikować w pośladek – powiedział spokojnie współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych, pełniący obowiązki instytutowego weterynarza. Zręcznie obrócił w palcach strzykawkę. – Kierowniku, proszę go przytrzymać.

Carriedo zrobił się czerwony jak pomidor i z południowym uporem rzekł:

– NIE.

Ludwig westchnął.

– Antonio Fernandezie, jesteście kierownikiem Wydziału Samozadowolenia, opanujcie się.

– Zastrzyki nie mają nic wspólnego z samozadowoleniem!

– A co mają lamy?

– Można się zadowolić, głaszcząc ich futro albo patrząc, jak opluwają kogoś.

Carriedo mamrotał coś jeszcze niewyraźnie, ale dał się zaciągnąć do gabinetu, skąd Ludwig przegnał rzeszę ciekawskich laborantek. Kirkland uporał się z zadaniem szybko, a satyroryba zachichotała wstrętnie. Współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych pogłaskał ją po ogonie uspokajająco.

Sprawczyni zamieszania, lama, popatrzyła na Ludwiga najpierw wielkim okiem spod grzywki, a potem drugim malutkim. Następnie obróciła się i młodszemu Beilschmidtowi przyjrzało się jeszcze średnie oko na ogonie. Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania uznał, że nie ma w niej nic dziwnego. Nie dostrzegł jakichkolwiek objawów nawiedzenia przez duszę zmarłej osoby. Jednak procedury to procedury, więc generalnie popierał Kirklanda.

– Antonio Fernandezie, coście robili z tym stworzeniem?

Carriedo pocierał zawzięcie pośladek, ale powoli odzyskiwał humor.

– Lamy generują wysoki poziom samozadowolenia. Szczególnie ogolone, co chciałem sprawdzić na tej odmianie, ale nie pozwoliła zbliżyć się do siebie z maszynką. Ogólnie jest łagodna jak owieczka…

Lama splunęła i Carriedo zmuszony był zrobić przerwę na ścieranie lamiego gluta.

– Nie wiem, co dzisiaj w nią wstąpiło – powiedział z żalem kierownik Wydziału Samozadowolenia. Kirkland niemal zastrzygł uszami. – Oj, uspokój się, tak się tylko mówi…

Współkierownik Wydziału Stworzeń Magicznych wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pakowania przyrządów.

– Antonio Fernandezie, nie poszukiwaliście wy sensu życia? – zapytał Ludwig, mgliście coś kojarząc.

– Nie, panie kierowniku – odparł Carriedo. – Ten projekt robiła Héderváry. Ja i bez badań wiem, że sens życia to daleka dziedzina od samozadowolenia.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i zapytał:

– A projekt seksualnego samozadowolenia się metodami magicznymi?

Carriedo bardzo się ucieszył.

– W końcowej fazie, panie kierowniku. Znalazłem kilku ochotników do testów i czekam na wyniki. Póki co wygląda obiecująco. To będzie uwieńczenie mojej tetralogii badań. Sen, żarcie, wypróżnianie się i seks jako cztery czynniki samozadowolenia człowieka w perspektywie magicznej. Teraz usiłuję dowieść, że istnieje szósty czynnik, poza piątym – obcowaniem z kulturą.

– Szósty czynnik? – zainteresował się Ludwig, mając nadzieję, że ten temat nie będzie korespondował z kopulacją.

– Szósty czynnik – nakręcił się Carriedo – to coś zupełnie nieuchwytnego, ale ja to dorwę. Coś jak napad głupoty i infantylizmu, ta niesamowita radość na widok ogolonej lamy albo mokrego kota. Albo grubasa w wannie. Albo ta pierwotna radość, gdy kretyn robi sobie krzywdę. To jest szósty czynnik. I ja odkryję jego esencję.

– Żeby ci jej Słowianie przez rurki do baniaczka nie przepuścili – powiedziała satyroryba i zaniosła się śmiechem przywodzącym na myśl pobekiwanie kozy.

Ludwig wrócił na korytarz. Stanął przed wyborem obejścia piętra wyżej albo piętra niżej. Bardziej logiczna wydawała się opcja pierwsza, ale kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania wcale nie miał ochoty zaglądać na poddasze. Powody były cztery i nazywały się: Havel, Jones, Yao i Galante. Westchnął i począł się wspinać na ostatnie piętro. Dogonił go Kirkland.

– Otrzymałem anonimowy donos, panie kierowniku, że Jones trzyma u siebie jakąś niższą formę życia z Marsa – powiedział. – Wolałbym go skontrolować.

– Powinniście iść z tym do Macháčkovej – odpowiedział Ludwig. – Takimi rzeczami zajmuje się Wydział Nadzoru i Kontroli.

– Macháčková nie dba o dobro istot ze współczynnikiem człowiekowatości poniżej czterech – oznajmił nieco rozeźlony współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych. – Traktuje je na takim samym poziomie jak demony. Z Marsa czy nie, zwierzak to zwierzak. Jones za dużo sobie pozwala, ot co. I wszędzie robi niesamowity bałagan.

Młodszy Beilschmidt zastanowił się przez moment, czy poinformować o śpiących kotach w pracowni Wydziału Marzeń Sennych, ale uznał, że nie ma sensu niepotrzebnie denerwować pracowników. Szczególnie, że są niesamowicie samowystarczalni w tej dziedzinie.

Z Wydziału Alchemii wypadł wściekły Wang Yao, kierownik Wydziału Nieśmiertelności, znajdującego się w drugim skrzydle ostatniego piętra. Antypatie między Wangiem Yao a kierownikiem Wydziału Alchemii, Josefem Havlem, były wyraźne od początku, kiedy Związek Słowian przeforsował swojego człowieka na to stanowisko. Wcześniej Havel istniał w Instytucie jako kierownik Wydziału Bezwarunkowego Przetrwania, jednakże jego dzieła nie sprzedawały się tak dobrze jak dynamiczne prace Bonnefoya, choć eksperci twierdzili, że Havlowska rzeczowość stoi na znacznie wyższym poziomie. W dodatku wdał się w bójkę z Bragińskim, bo nie zgadzał się z kilkoma jego tezami. Do tego wszystkiego odeszła od niego żona i praca na Wydziale Bezwarunkowego Przetrwania stała się dla Havla źródłem frustracji. Na stanowisku kierownika Wydziału Alchemii odżył i radził sobie świetnie.

Wydział Alchemii od wieków, zgodnie z tradycją, posiadał dwa cele. Wynaleźć eliksir życia oraz sposób przemiany ołowiu w złoto. Pierwszy zamiar często wykorzystywali inni Słowianie, podrzucając coraz to nowsze substancje do destylacji. Młodszy Beilschmidt nie miał jednak serca udzielać nagany Havlowi, bo ten zawsze dawał mu testować te prototypy eliksiru życia, które podpadały pod piwny typ. Co się zaś tyczy przemiany ołowiu w złoto, Havel miał zawsze jedną odpowiedź.

– Jestem blisko. – Mrugał wesoło. – Na razie umiem przemienić chmiel w piwne… To jest płynne złoto, teraz pójdzie z górki.

Wang Yao był zaś jednym z najstarszych pracowników Instytutu. Uważał za skrajną niesprawiedliwość, że to nie on został kierownikiem Administracji i Zarządzania i często załaził Ludwigowi za skórę z tego powodu. Chciał również, aby podpadały mu wydziały: alchemiczny, historyczny, stworów magicznych, ściśle tajnych badań, mechaniki oraz bibliotekarski. Demonstracyjnie nie zauważał zapisu w statusie dotyczącego możliwości kierowania tylko jednym wydziałem. W dodatku swojej jednostce badawczej ostentacyjnie wyznaczył takie same cele, jakie miał Wydział Alchemii. W administracji długo debatowano nad rozwiązaniem, aż w końcu Dział Wydajności doszedł do konsensusu za porozumieniem stron – Wydział Nieśmiertelności dążył do zrealizowania aspiracji (wynalezienie eliksiru nieśmiertelności oraz przemiany ołowiu w złoto) przy pomocy środków wychodzących znacznie szerzej poza alchemiczne ramy, a Wydział Alchemiczny odpowiadał również za pomniejsze badania, jak i świadczył usługi innym jednostkom.

Cokolwiek złego zdarzyło się w Instytucie, Wang Yao stwierdzał, że Ludwig stracił Mandat Niebios i podwładni powinni go obalić. Rada odrzucała wniosek natychmiastowo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdyby wykopali młodszego Beilschmidta ze stanowiska, natychmiast zająłby je ktoś ze Związku Słowian. Wszelkie znaki na ziemi i niebie wskazywały, że tak dokładniej nowym kierownikiem stałby się Iwan Bragiński. Ta wizja przerażała nawet samych Słowian, więc bardzo dbali, żeby Ludwigowi nic się nie stało, a jego władza była mocno zakorzeniona i niepodzielna.

W chwili obecnej Wang Yao miał tak skwaszoną minę, że nawet satyroryba wydawała z siebie dziki okrzyk, niezgrabnie spadła z ramienia Kirklanda i odczołgała się, zostawiając ślimaczy ślad na dywanie.

– To skandal! – wrzasnął kierownik Wydziału Nieśmiertelności na widok Ludwiga. – Hańba! Co za podłość! Grubiaństwo, pospólstwo i plebs! Nie do pojęcia! Będzie mnie pouczał, gnojek i szczeniak. Na najbliższym zebraniu niezwłocznie zażądam jego usunięcia. To skrajny przejaw niekompetencji.

Z tymi słowy skierował się wzburzony do swojego skrzydła. Młodszy Beilschmidt nieśmiało zajrzał do Wydziału Alchemii. Niejasno kojarzył, że kiedyś jeszcze gdzieś znajdował się całkiem porządny gabinet. Obecnie każdą płaską (i nie tylko) powierzchnię zajmowała aparatura: rurki, menzurki, kolby, kwarcowe parowniczki, eksykatory, cylindry, zlewki, lejki, retorty, tygle, palniki i inne mniej lub bardziej skomplikowane sprzęty. Podłogę, ściany oraz sufit pokrywały liczne plamy. Gdzie tylko istniała chociażby koncepcja wolnego miejsca, Havel wepchnął książki i papiery z wyliczeniami. Cały ten bajzel ciągnął się od ściany do następnego pomieszczenia.

– Żeby dodawać rtęć do piwa, kretyn – mruknął Havel, wynurzając się spod stołu. Zauważył Ludwiga. – Rtęć do piwa, rozumiesz ty to?! Chyba go pojebało, stary grzyb.

Kierownika Wydziału Alchemii mało co wyprowadzało z równowagi, a jeśli to przeważnie był to jego krewniak – Łukasiewicz – albo eks-żona.

– Josefie Havlu, jeśli nie odpowiada ci wydział, zawsze możesz przyjąć stanowisko kierownika Wydziału Malarstwa Czarnoksięskiego. Wiesz, że Rada przyzna ci go za zasługi od ręki.

Havel roześmiał się głośno, a dźwięk zwielokrotniła szklana aparatura.

– Związek Słowian by mi nie odpuścił. Wtedy zostałaby im tylko jedna bimbrownia, w piwnicy. – Zwrócił zielone oczy na młodszego Beilschmidta. – A ty, Ludwigu, zejdź z tego nadętego tonu. Brałem cię na kolana, kiedy ojciec przyprowadzał cię do Instytutu. Stawialiśmy pasjanse, a potem przychodził Felosław i grał z nami w wojnę. Nie lubiłeś z nim grać, bo zawsze wygrywał.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania spłonął rumieńcem.

– Napijesz się? Mam nowy prototyp eliksiru życia o smaku ciemnego piwa. Nie gazowany, a musujący. Ciekawe doznanie. Skusisz się?

Ludwig wolałby, żeby Josef nie spoufalał się tak, bo wtedy byłoby mu łatwiej łajać go i zapominać o wielkich kawałkach tureckiego miodu, które przynosił i którymi mały Ludwig zaklejał się na całe popołudnia.

– Niestety nie mogę, Josefie – powiedział po namyśle młodszy Beilschmidt. – Czeka mnie jeszcze obchód.

– Jeden stary grzyb, jedna ufociota i biblioteka – podsumował Havel. – Myślę, że Instytut się nie rozleci, jeśli zajrzysz do nich pod wpływem jednego kufla.

– Niestety, wskutek zawirowań przestrzennych na razie obszedłem jedynie parter, piętro pierwsze, drugie i szóste. Muszę się wrócić.

Kierownik Wydziału Alchemii znowu roześmiał się wesoło.

– No ładnie, pewnie ci spod trójki i piątki trzęsą portkami, kiedy ich Ludwiczek nawiedzi, a on ich ominął.

Ludwig zignorował wypowiedź.

– Myślałem, żeby zajrzeć na czwarte piętro – wyznał.

– Po cholerę? – Havel popukał bagietką w jedną z rurek. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu. – Doszła do ciebie historia o chryi z kaktusówką? Daj spokój, Gilbert i Miśka pilnowali Bragińskiego. Piętro jest całe, zapomniane, nic ich nie zeżarło, więc wnioskuję, że nic też się tam nie wylęgło. Każde krwiożercze stworzenie ucieszyłoby się na taką kupę mięsa jak Iwan.

– Wiem, ale dawno tam nie byłem – stwierdził niemrawo Ludwig. Nagle obejrzał się za siebie. Nigdzie nie było Kirklanda. – Idę, miałem skargę na Jonesa.

– Mogę dodać drugą. – Havel wydął policzki. – Podpieprzył mi butelkę z płynem do rozpałki węgla na grillu, wypił i dziwił się, że siarką mu się odbija.

Na Wydziale Komunikacji Międzyświatowej młodszy Beilschmidt zastał Kirklanda tulącego do siebie lazurową kulkę z frędzlami jak macki oraz Jonesa wygrażającego mu pięścią.

CDN.


	5. Inbadczam 04

**Rozdział czwarty**

Na Wydziale Komunikacji Międzyświatowej młodszy Beilschmidt zastał Kirklanda tulącego do siebie lazurową kulkę z frędzlami jak macki oraz Jonesa wygrażającego mu pięścią.

– Odłóż go, popieprzeńcu!

– Niedoczekanie twoje! Męczysz zwierzęta!

– To nie jest zwierzę! To Marsjanin! Rozmawiał ze mną!

– KIRK–LAND – powiedziała nosowo kulka z frędzlami. – Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, UH–UM HEL–LO!

– To marsjańskie zwierzę – rzekł nieco oszołomiony Kirkland, przyglądając się mackom.

Jones tak się oburzył, że chwycił arkebuz i wycelował w kolegę po fachu. Współkierownik Wydziału Stworów Magicznych zasłonił się Marsjaninem.

– Alfredzie F. Jonesie! – zagrzmiał Ludwig, postanowiwszy wkroczyć na scenę.

Kierownik Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej zamrugał zdziwiony.

– Szefie? O, jak dobrze, że szefa widzę! Widzi szefunio, co ta menda robi? Chciał uprowadzić mojego gościa!

– To jest stworzenie i ja żądam, żeby zapewnić mu godne warunki!

– LUD–WIG – ucieszyło się marsjańskie zwierzę – yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, UH–UM, HEL–LO.

Jones zrobił krok w kierunku Kirklanda.

– Odłóż arkebuz! – rozkazał Ludwig. Musiał być opanowany, bo cała ta farsa mogła skończyć się nieszczęściem. Wystarczył już jeden poszkodowany pogryziony przez lamę. A do tego rano Benedikt Brandt, jeden z pracowników administracji, wylał kawę, która skropiła podłogę nad Wydziałem Ściśle Tajnych Badań i pół biura spłynęło brązową substancją. Po szczegółowym badaniu okazało się, że kawa zamieniła się w lepkie kakao i to na mleku.

Cóż, postrzelenie któregoś z pracowników na pewno byłoby mniejszą tragedią niż zalana i klejąca się dokumentacja, ale ranni mieli to do siebie, że krwawili i mogliby coś Zwingliemu zapaskudzić.

Jones spojrzał bez zrozumienia na broń w swoich rękach.

– To nie jest arkebuz – stwierdził w końcu. – To najnowszy model anteny: ohio trzydzieści siedem washington. Z teleskopową arizoną. Niestety odbiera tylko sygnały z Charona i to jakieś chrobotania.

Zamachał anteną.

– To dlaczego celowaliście z tego do Kirklanda? – zapytał Ludwig.

– Chciałem mu nią przez łeb strzelić! – odpowiedział gniewnie Jones.

Uniósł antenę wysoko w górę, jak kij, a ta wypaliła, wyrywając okno dachowe z framugą.

– ROZ–PIEPRZ – stwierdził wesoło Marsjanin, gdy Ludwig pozbywał się zaklęciem pisku w uszach. – Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, UH–UM, HEL–LO.

Jones generalnie nie był złym naukowcem. Miał forsy jak lodu z jakiś podejrzanych źródeł, więc rzadko zgłaszał się po wypłatę. Zwingli zwęszył na tym interes i wymusił zmianę w statucie. Jeśli dany pracownik nie zgłosił się po wynagrodzenie czterdzieści trzy godziny od zaistnienia możliwości odbioru, wypłata przechodziła na własność Instytutu. Jak można się było domyśleć, wszyscy zwalali się dokładnie czterdzieści dwie godziny i pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty od pierwszego każdego miesiąca i w końcu ktoś biegł po Butković z Wydziału Spowalniania Czasu. Albo jej dubleta.

Wypłaty Jonesa przeważnie zasilały konto Instytutu. A sam kierownik Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej z pasją oddawał się pracy, a także własnoręcznie naprawiał straty oraz rozbudowywał aparaturę. Jedynym problemem z jego wynalazkami był fakt, że nader często zamiast przydatnego urządzenia do nawiązania kontaktu z istotami pozaziemskimi, udawało mu się stworzyć broń. Małe, zabawne nieporozumienie niemalże doprowadziło do ostrego konfliktu pomiędzy Jonesem a Bragińskim. Gdyby ten ostatni w kluczowym momencie nie stwierdził, że szkoda bimbrowni, połowa Instytutu wyleciałaby w powietrze, a druga świeciłaby jak Las Vegas przez kilka następnych wieków. Ludwig musiał odbyć parę sesji u Edelsteina, żeby przestać moczyć się w nocy po tym wydarzeniu. I z tego co wiedział, nie był jedyny.

Bragiński w piwnicy, Jones na poddaszu – póki co, sprawdzało się.

Kirkland wypuścił małego, lazurowego Marsjanina. Kulka z frędzlami spoglądała zaciekawiona, jak Jones klnąc, włazi na dach.

– Noż faken szit! Poszła cała bateria i talerz typu oregon pięćset! Teraz nie znajdę już do niego części. Moje antenki – dodał płaczliwie.

– Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym błaznem! – wrzasnął za nim Kirkland, wyraźnie jeszcze ogłuszony.

Ludwig cofnął się. Zaklęcie leczące uszy miało tę wadę, że przez kilka minut człowiek nadsłyszał. Pewno dlatego był w stanie zarejestrować zawodzenie z drugiego skrzydła. Wprawnym okiem ocenił szkody, uznał, że właściwie nikt nie ucierpiał, Jones sam pokryje straty, więc nie ma sensu tu tkwić. Ruszył na dalszy obchód.

Na Wydziale Bibliotecznym okazało się, że jęczał Väinämöinen. Kopał w wielkiej górze książek. Ludwig przyglądał się temu zdębiały, póki nie dostrzegł wyłaniającej się spod sterty ręki bibliotekarza, Raivisa Galante. Skoczył jak oparzony i zaczął pomagać. Po chwili wyciągnęli Galante, który nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego.

– Pewnie znowu coś pieprzło na Wydziale Alchemii i naruszyło równowagę – skomentował, ocierając krew z policzka. – Nie moja – dodał, widząc minę kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. – Wielkiej Historii Morza Czerwonego rozdarła się okładka. A może i nie… Ona czasami krwawi sama z siebie.

Väinämöinen, kierownik Biura Pośrednictwa, okazjonalnie kierownik Koła Strzeleckiego, nadal klęczał i kopał w książkach. Pachniał… sterylnością, więc Ludwig uznał za stosowne wytłumaczyć mu, że akcja ratunkowa zakończyła się powodzeniem, bo najwyraźniej nie dotarło to do jego zalanej procentami świadomości.

– Eduard! – krzyknął Galante. – Jego też przysypało!

Wspólnymi siłami odgruzowali von Bocka, naczelnego matematyka Instytutu. Wydawał się wyraźnie nie w sosie, chociaż Ludwig zwalił to na karb faktu, że leżał na _Seksualności angielskiej_, a to była raczej zimna książka, która lubiła przytulać się do odkrytych nerek. Väinämöinen zaczął szlochać i dalej zawzięcie odgarniał opasłe tomiszcza, ignorując akty agresji ze strony papieru.

– Mówiłem, że układanie na fikcyjnej półce skończy się wypadkiem – rozległ się zimny i rzeczowy głos.

Ludwig obrócił się i ukłonił Bernhardowi Oxenstiernie, kierownikowi Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Gilbert zawsze mówił, że jest świętszy niż sam papież i miał rację. Młodszy Beilschmidt był wielkim służbistą i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jeśli chodzi o Oxenstiernę, odpadał w przedbiegach. Facet miał spore skrzywienie na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i nie krył się z tym. Na każdym zgromadzeniu Rady zgłaszał wniosek o rozwiązanie Związku Słowian, uzasadniony wysokim ryzykiem wypadku spowodowanego przez tę jednostkę. Oczywiście, wniosek odrzucano, ale nawet sami Słowianie czuli respekt, że próbował.

– A gdzie to miałem wcisnąć? – warknął Galante.

Kierownik Wydziału Bibliotecznego był jednym z najważniejszych ludzi w Instytucie. Mały, z oczami wiecznie zaczerwienionymi od kurzu, dygoczący przypadkowo stanowił uosobienie powiedzenia „nie oceniaj książki po okładce". Za fasadą nieporadnego dzieciaka krył się wyborowy strzelec, błyskotliwy kpiarz (z tak ciętą ripostą, że Związek Słowian błagał go na kolanach, żeby do niego wstąpił), a także rzadkiej klasy bibliofil.

Bibliotekarze, głównie przez nagromadzenie książek, które – jak wiadomo – zakrzywiają czasoprzestrzeń, nierzadko gubili się na kilka lat, a częściej ginęli raz po raz, przysypani, zmiażdżeni, zagryzieni, rozerwani albo pocięci. Czasami także ustawiali się na półkach i uparcie twierdzili, że są biografią, powieścią, a w skrajnych przypadkach książką kucharską. Raivis Galante radził sobie za to znakomicie. Kości miał chyba z gumy, a oddychał farbą drukarską, zważywszy na ilość godzin, które spędzał przywalony ciężkimi knigami.

A co najważniejsze – książki kochały go. Kiedyś jedna z lektur o wdzięcznym tytule _Trujący bluszcz_ usiłowała zadusić Lorinaitisa zielonymi łodyżkami pełniącymi funkcję zakładek. Nie pomogły strzały, maczety ani kilka klątw. Musiano poszukać Galante, odnaleźć go pod stertą dwustutomowej encyklopedii czarów domowych, wyciągnąć i przyprowadzić. Chłopak tylko warknął – książka puściła sinego, półżywego Lorinaitisa, a na końcówkach łodyżek dało się nawet dostrzec cień rumieńca.

Raivis Galante był zdecydowanie właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu i z pewnością nie dałby Oxenstiernie przełożyć ani jednej książki, choćby na Wydziale Bibliotecznym miało ginąć po kilku ludzi dziennie. (Na razie ginęło kilku co miesiąc, ale ta liczba i tak się zmniejszyła, od kiedy Galante został kierownikiem. Trafnie dobierał podwładnych, a jeśli książki kogoś nie lubiły, w dwie minuty był w stanie wywalczyć w administracji zakaz wstępu do biblioteki dla delikwenta.)

Z kolei nawet dublet Oxenstierny nie odpuściłby, widząc tak poważne uchybienie.

– Bez raportu i skargi się nie obędzie – powiedział stanowczo kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

– A raportuj se i skarż ile chcesz – odparował Galante. – I tak mnie nie wywalisz. Nie znajdziecie frajera z połową moich kwalifikacji, który zgodziłby się robić za szklankę wódki dziennie i te grosze, które nazywacie wypłatą!

– Ostrzegałem, że to nie wytrzyma – mruczał Oxenstierna, notując zawzięcie. – Ostrzegałem, żeby dorzucić zaklęcie wzmacniające. Teraz to tylko raport…

– Goń się! – Galante zaczął układać książki w stosy. Niektóre potulnie podpełzały do jego ręki, inne próbowały zwiać, a jeszcze inne przewracały się na grzbiety i falowały kartkami w podnieceniu. Gdy próbował je podnieć von Bock, zamykały się gwałtownie i kłapały okładką agresywnie.

– Kierownik podpisze – oznajmił Oxenstierna, podając dokument Ludwigowi.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania przestudiował uważnie treść pisma.

– Myślę, że wniosek o odwołanie Raivisa Galante z funkcji jest zbyt mocnym środkiem – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na załączniki do raportu.

– Bujaj się, reniferze – skomentował bibliotekarz.

Kilka książek przekartkowało się, sycząc na Oxenstiernę. Egzemplarz _Broni magiwyrzutnej_ ostrzelał but kierownika Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa numerami stron.

– Cenię wkład Galante w rozwój Wydziału Bibliotecznego, ale naraża on na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i osoby postronne. Takie są przepisy – oświadczył Oxenstierna.

– Wniosek zostanie odrzucony, kiedy tylko trafi do administracji – uprzedził lojalnie Ludwig.

– Taką właśnie mam nadzieję – mruknął Oxenstierna. – Poprzedni bibliotekarz był o wiele bardziej wypadkowy. Pozwoliłem sobie zawiadomić Macháčkovą i poprosić ją o częstsze kontrole biblioteki.

– Nie moja wina, jak ją coś zeżre – sapnął Galante, stojąc na drabinie. Eduard von Bock podawał mu tomiszcza. Väinämöinen odgruzowywał ostatnią część dywanu. Widać było, że w chwili obecnej łatwiej porusza się na czterech kończynach niż na dwóch.

Oxenstierna nie zdążył wyjść, gdy przybiegła zdyszana Macháčková, kierowniczka Wydziału Kontroli i Nadzoru. Szybko rozeznała się w sytuacji.

– To po cholerę mnie tu wzywacie? Przecież wszyscy żyją! On żyje, on żyje i on żyje. I kierownik żyje, i ty też, Bernhardzie. Ktoś umarł?

Väinämöinen podciągnął się na kolana, wzniósł ręce do góry i zapłakał.

– Pani Macháčková, wódka się rozlała. – W jednej dłoni trzymał utłuczoną szyjkę butelki.

Galante i von Bock zwiesili głowy ze smutkiem.

Macháčková podeszła bliżej obadać sprawę.

– To faktycznie nieszczęście. Nie da się nic uratować? – zapytała i od jakby niechcenia stworzyła machnięciem ręki dubleta. Był skąpo ubrany, piersiasty i dupiasty. Wybiegł chyżo z biblioteki.

Kierownik Biura Pośrednictwa przekształcanego okazyjnie w Koło Strzeleckie znał się na rzeczy, bo przecież nie płakałby nad wódką, którą mógłby wypić. Część alkoholu wsiąknął dywan, a część wpiły _Klechdy fiołkowe_, drukowane na chłonnym, żółtym papierze.

Dublet wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą Josefa Havla. Właściwie to nie musiał ciągnąć.

– Mam wydestylować wódkę z dywanu? – zapytał wesoło, gdy Macháčková przedstawiła sprawę.

– I z _Klechd fiołkowych_ – dodał z nadzieją Väinämöinen.

– Teraz to są _Baśnie polskie_ – zauważył kierownik Wydziału Alchemii.

– Chcecie destylować książki? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Ludwig. – Raivisie Galante, pozwalasz im na to?

– Lepsze to niż skończyć żywot na makulaturze – oznajmił przytomnie bibliotekarz. – Literaturę można przyjmować pod różnymi postaciami. Nie jestem za monopolizowaniem formy doocznej.

Coś otarło się o kostkę młodszego Beilschmidta. Mały, lazurowy Marsjanin z pracowni Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej skierował okrągłe oczka na mężczyznę. W dotyku przypominał ciężkie zasłony z salonu jednej z ciotek Ludwiga.

– But – oznajmił. – Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, UH–UM, HEL–LO – dodał, zadowolony.

– Ciekawe, czy to by przez rurki przeszło. – Havel wykazał zainteresowanie kosmitą.

– HAV–EL. Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, UH–UM, HEL–LO.

Macháčková wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała sceptycznie.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy chce pić coś, co zna moje imię.

Ludwig przyjrzał się jej. Faktycznie, piersi ładnie odznaczały się pod obcisłym golfem.

– To gość Jonesa, nie będziecie go destylować. – Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania pogroził Słowianom palcem.

– A _Bajki polskie_? – zapytał z nadzieją Väinämöinen.

– Teraz to już są _Legendy ruskie_ – zauważył Havel. – Czekaj, nie podnoś jej, chcę zobaczyć w co teraz wyewoluuje.

– To raczej jej końcowe stadium, wciągnęła cały alkohol – powiedziała Macháčková.

– A liczyłem na _Opowiadania słowackie_ – rzucił niepocieszony kierownik Wydziału Alchemii i zarobił kuksańca od kierowniczki Wydziału Kontroli i Nadzoru. A zaraz potem kopniaka w goleń od jej dubletu, który to zasalutował i rozwiał się.

Ludwig pomyślał, że musiało im być ciężko w małżeństwie.

Galante podniósł książkę i wręczył ją Havlowi.

– Spoko, Ludwigu – powiedział alchemik. – To już mamy przetestowane. Bimber z pisarzy rosyjskich jest strasznie mocny i ma się po nim ciężkiego kaca.

– Z pisarzy czeskich wychodzi piwówka – zauważył kąśliwie von Bock. – I dostaje się po niej słowotoku.

– Wolę destylować czeskie książki niż piwo. – Havel uniósł się wyższością. Książkę umieścił pod pachą, jako że chwiała się niebezpiecznie i już dwa razy zwymiotowała literkami. Razem z Väinämöinenem zwinęli i wynieśli dywan.

Macháčková przyjrzała się niewidzialnej półce i obiecała, że przyśle jak najszybciej technika, żeby Oxenstierna się nie czepiał. Eduard von Bock machnął ręką, bo technik i tak najpierw musiał przyjść do niego po wyliczenia.

Ludwig spojrzał na kosmitę. Marsjanin wydał z siebie głośne „BYE–BYE", zatrząsł się i zniknął. Młodszy Beilschmidt westchnął i udał się do sąsiedniego Wydziału Nieśmiertelności.

CDN.


	6. Inbadczam 05

**Rozdział piąty**

Ludwig spojrzał na kosmitę. Marsjanin wydał z siebie głośne „BYE–BYE", zatrząsł się i zniknął. Młodszy Beilschmidt westchnął i udał się do sąsiedniego Wydziału Nieśmiertelności. Mnóstwo laborantów pracowało mechanicznie w ciszy. Kilka dubletów Wanga Yao przechadzało się i doglądało pracy. Jeden z nich powitał grzecznie Ludwiga i oprowadził po jednostce. Kuleczki rtęci umykały spod stóp, gdy przechodzili obok kolejnych stanowisk.

– Ta oktarynowa wyciskarka do soku wymyślona przez Vargasów w zeszłym roku to tak naprawdę nasz projekt sprzed kilku wieków – mówił bezbarwnym głosem dublet i pokazywał szkice. – A wirujący kebab z Wydziału Wirowań to też nasz projekt. Podobnie jak ostatni hit sezonu Wydziału Obronno–Zaczepnego – długopis samowybijający oko, każdemu próbującemu ugryźć jego końcówkę, a nie będącemu prawowitym właścicielem. Nie chodzi nam o pieniądze, co to, to nie, ale o prawdę, a prawdą jest, że byliśmy pierwsi.

Ludwig potakiwał głową, bo nie widział innego wyjścia. Jeśli nie zaprotokołuje tych słów, one nie będą istniały. Cóż za wspaniała perspektywa…

W przybudówce dla smoków, zawieszonej w powietrzu, pochrapywał Kapursi, a obok niego wygrzewał się smukły smok chiński. Otworzył jedno oko, zerknął na Ludwiga i olał go w iście Njegošowym stylu.

Młodszy Beilschmidt pożegnał się grzecznie. Domyślał się, gdzie może być Wang Yao, więc przyspieszył kroku, przelotnie zaglądając tylko na Wydział Komunikacji Międzyświatowej. Jones przystąpił do remontowania dachu. Ludwig był na półpiętrze, kiedy usłyszał wzburzony krzyk Havla, nie mniej gniewny wrzask Yao i nieco nieśmiałe pytanie Väinämöinena:

– Weź, grzybie, wypierdalaj z tą rtęcią!

– Podły xiaoren!

– Piliśmy kiedyś rtęciówkę?

– Mózg ci przeżarło?! Trzymaj wyżej dywan!

Ludwig na wszelki wypadek wstąpił jeszcze raz na Wydział Marzeń Sennych. Kilka kotów obudziło się i ewakuowało przez odchylone okno. Od wewnątrz może i było to szóste piętro, ale od zewnątrz najwyżej drugie. Liczba zwierzaków śniących o lampie naftowej zwiększyła się do kilkunastu. Kierownik Administracji i Zarządzania postanowił zapytać o to Kapursiego przy okazji.

Na Wydziale Samozadowolenia została tylko samotna trójoka lama i zgraja laborantek malujących z poświęceniem paznokcie. Carriedo najwyraźniej udał się do Sekretariatu w celu opatrzenia dłoni. Lokapala z Biura Pośrednictwa też się ulotniła. Jedynie maszyna von Bocka z Wydziału Mechaniki i Magisieci pikała w swoim własnym rytmie. Może jednak zbyt rytmicznie, żeby działać. Ludwig podszedł do niej. Na niebieskim tle wyskakiwały kolejne białe napisy:

[błąd: za mało kawy] + [błąd: za mało kawy] + [błąd: za mało kawy]

Młodszy Beilschmidt uznał, że von Bock sam sobie z tym poradzi w odpowiednim czasie.

Piętro piąte zajmowały dość przyjazne wydziały. Gupta Muhammad Hassan z Wydziału Historii Magii spokojnie pracował nad monografią _Państwo krokodyli. Od jajka po torebkę_. Dochodził do siódmego tomu. Był spokojnym człowiekiem, jeśli dało mu się przestrzeń. Naciskany potrafił zrobić zadymę jak Związek Słowian z powodu próby wprowadzenia przepisu o zakazie spożywania napojów fermentacyjnych podczas badań.

Poza Wangiem Yao, Gupta Muhammad Hassan był również najstarszym czynnym badaczem Instytutu i Ludwig odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem. Nie przeszkadzając zbytnio kierownikowi Wydziału Historii Magii, opuścił szybko jednostkę. Na korytarzu spotkał dubleta Wärznera.

– Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście, że Słowianie destylują książki? – zapytał z urazą, właściwie tylko po to, żeby się wyżyć.

Dublet spojrzał na kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania zbyt tępo, żeby być dubletem Wärznera.

– Łušćanski – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Ludwig. – Pomyliłem was z Wärznerem.

Ludowit Łušćanski był… Ciężko powiedzieć kim był. Kiedy młodszy Beilschmidt przejmował kierownictwo Instytutu Łušćanski już tu… istniał. Nie figurował w żadnych dokumentach, nie pobierał pensji, nie przysługiwało mu prawo urlopu ani do opieki zdrowotnej. Jadał na stołówce i sypiał w różnych miejscach Instytutu. Pracownicy darzyli go szacunkiem i udostępniali swoje laboratoria.

Łušćanski prowadził wiele skomplikowanych badań dotyczący autonomii jednostki, wolnej woli oraz specjalizował się w odpędzaniu demonów. Przynajmniej tyle Ludwig słyszał, bo żadnych oficjalnych raportów nie dostawał.

Po Instytucie krążyła plotka, że Łušćanski jest dubletem Wärznera (rzeczywiście, nieco go przypominał, poza tym, że prawdziwe dublety Wärznera miały zdecydowanie przytomniejszy wzrok i lepszy refleks), który zyskał świadomość. Nikt jednak nie chciał tego sprawdzać, choć najprostsza metoda obejmowała wsadzenie szpilki w zad delikwenta. Robienie krzywdy Łušćanskiemu przypominało kopanie zmokłego spaniela.

Wärzner wzięty raz na spytki wyraźnie zaznaczył, że Łušćanski jest znacznie starszy i bardziej uzdolniony niż się wszystkim wydaje, tylko wiele w życiu mu nie wyszło. Ludwig zastanawiał się nad przyznaniem mężczyźnie wydziału i wciągnięcie go na listę naukowców, ale to pociągnęłoby za sobą wiele papierkowej roboty oraz obowiązku zadawania niewygodnych i niedyskretnych pytań. Jeśli Łušćanskiemu taki stan rzeczy odpowiadał, nie należało pchać palców między drzwi.

Mężczyzna zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach poplamionego fartucha. Po chwili wyciągnął kamyczek świecący tak jasno, że Ludwig musiał osłonić oczy. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, nastąpił kolejny. Światło przybrało postać antropomorficznego ducha, który objął cały korytarz.

– To… Pantarb – wyjąkał młodszy Beischmidt. Legendarny kamień przyciągający złoto.

– Nie – burknął Ludowit – zapalniczka znowu mi się przepaliła. Ma pan ogień?

– To pantarb! – zaprotestował Ludwig.

– Skoro pan tak mówi. – Łušćanski wzruszył ramionami. – Wymienię go na pudełko zapałek. Zapałki zawsze są niezawodne, a od kiedy wprowadzili ewidencję, nie mogę nigdzie dorwać żadnego pudełka. Za pana ojca, za przeproszeniem, kierowniku, było lepiej pod tym względem, mogłem dostać tyle pudełek zapałek, ile chciałem. A zapałki to bardzo przydatna rzecz. Fajka, grill, zioło, kuchenka, świeczka… To się nazywa uniwersalność i przydatność, a nie przypadkowe wybuchanie światłem i przyciąganie starych monet. Gdzie w tym coś dobrego? Gdyby przyciągało banknoty, nie powiem, taka zapalniczka byłaby całkiem niezła, nawet gdyby dało się ją odpalić raz na pięć razy. Ale złoto? To stan zniewolenia umysłu jednostki. Po co ktoś chciałby je mieć? Ładnie wygląda, owszem, ale jaki z niego pożytek?

Duch powstały ze światła obrzucił Łušćanskiego pochmurnym spojrzeniem.

Ludwig drżącymi rękami wziął bezcenny kamień. Z pietyzmem schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Jasność zniknęła.

– Zapałki – zażądał Ludowit.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania uznał, że nawet nie ma sensu pytać o pantarb. Umysł Łušćanskiego wraz z logiką i zdolnością porozumienia znajdował się w zupełnie innych wymiarach niż Ludwigowy. Młodszy Beilschmidt poszukał po kieszeniach zapałek. Pozbywał się ich z niechęcią, bo pudełko zapałek stanowiło przedmiot, bez którego w Instytucie żaden badacz nie mógł się obejść. W dodatku teraz będzie musiał iść do ewidencji i zgłosić zgubę, a potem czekać na wydanie następnej paczki. Z drugiej strony… Wszedł w posiadanie pantrabu.

Z Wydziału Wirowań wyjrzał Sadiq Adnan w ochronnych goglach. Nie rozstawał się z nimi. Nawet w nich jadał i nie straszne mu były walki na jedzenie.

– Czekamy na szefa od godziny.

Mężczyzna o śniadej skórze był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Ludwig udał się za nim do laboratorium Wydziału Wirowań. Laborantki wodziły łakomym wzrokiem za kierownikiem Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Młodszy Beilschmidt zignorował je i zaciekawił się rządkiem urządzeń przypominających pralki.

– Sadiqu Adnanie, a co to za badania?

– To? – Adnan zaśmiał się rubasznie. – Pralnie do nas przenieśli tymczasowo.

– Uh – skomentował Ludwig, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Zupełnie zapomniał o wypadku sprzed miesiąca, kiedy coś wyszło z kanałów, przepełzło przez Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań, skąd wygonił je sam kierownik, Iwan Bragiński, zdechło tuż przy wejściu do pralni, wydzielając smród tak okrutny, że rury odrdzewiały i okazało się, że tak właściwie to nie mają już rur w piwnicy.

Sadiq Adnan wskazał na wielki gar. Na powierzchni naczynia zbierały się szumowiny, wirując spokojnie. Ludwig spojrzał nerwowo.

– To sos – oznajmił kierownik Wydziału Wirowań, a brzmiał jak dumny ojciec.

– Sos – przyznał młodszy Beilschmidt.

– W mojej pracy nad bojowym zastosowaniem kebabu doszedłem do przełomu. Wszystkiemu winien jest sos. ES–O–ES. Sos. To on odpowiada czynności eksterminacyjne. Odpowiednio ostry lub gorzki pozwoli oszczędzić ofiary wśród zwykłych zjadaczy baraniny. Wprowadzając kebab w wirowanie osiąga się celną wyrzutnię sosu.

Ludwig pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

– Kierowniku, nie będę owijał w bawełnę – rzekł poważnie Adnan. Gogle wpatrywały się w Ludwiga. – Potrzebne mi miejsce do przeprowadzenia eksperymentu.

Kierownikowi Administracji i Zarządzania spadł kamień z serca.

– Proszę złożyć podanie numer e sto siedemdziesiąt pięć. Lądowisko UFO zostanie przygotowane na podany przez pana termin.

– Złożyłem już formularz de trzy.

Sos w kociołku zabulgotał złowrogo.

– De trzy tyczy się tylko przeprowadzania niebezpiecznych eksperymentów wewnątrz budynku Instytutu. – Ludwig potarł niecierpliwie nasadę nosa. Adnan chrząkał od jakiegoś czasu, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Właśnie dlatego młodszy Beischmidt postanowił nie dać mu szybko dojść do głosu. – Ale dobrze. W takim razie będziemy musieli znowu przenieść pralnię. O ile pamiętam przepustowość rur pozwalała na to jeszcze tylko na Wydziale Alchemii. No cóż, Havel będzie musiał się ścieśnić ze swoim sprzętem.

– Nie, kierowniku, nie tutaj. W formularzu zgłosiłem o udostępnienie mi pracowni Wydziału Marzeń Sennych.

– Przecież już dostaliście te pomieszczenia, kiedy wydział przeniesiono piętro niżej – przypomniał zmęczony Ludwig. Animozje między pracownikami denerwowały go.

– No i właśnie o obecne pomieszczenia Wydziału Marzeń mi chodzi. Mają idealne usytuowanie. Kapursi i tak jest na urlopie.

– Nie, jedyne na co możecie liczyć Sadiqu Adnanie to lądowisko dla UFO – zakończył rozmowę kierownik Administracji i Zarządzania.

Wychodząc z Wydziału Wirowań, zauważył, że zaczyna boleć go głowa i robi się coraz bardziej poirytowany. Na szczęście męczący kierownik Wydziału Nadekspresji, Im Yong Soo, realnie i fizycznie był na urlopie i zatruwał życie innym. Potrafił składać raporty do raportów Wanga Yao. Dotyczyły plagiatu plagiatu, gdyż Im Yong Soo uważał, że wszystko, co zrobił lub miał zrobić Wydział Nieśmiertelności, nieco wcześniej wymyślił Wydział Nadekspresji, którego ekspresyjność nie pozwalała na wyrażenie pomysłu. A przynajmniej wyrażenie go w dobrym czasie.

W Dziale Wydajności Kiku Honda pracował równie nerwowo, co jego asystenci. Tony makulatury przewalały się z półki na półkę, były księgowane, oznaczane, katalogowane, układane do teczek, teczki do segregatorów, a segregatory do półek. W niespokojnych ruchach Ludwig przeczuwał wcześniejszy cynk, że robi obchód.

– Świetnie wam idzie – pochwalił a wszyscy pracownicy gięli się grzecznie, uśmiechając nieśmiało.

Honda poderwał się gwałtownie znad biurka i pośpieszył do kierownika Administracji i Zarządzania. Szczegółowo opisał, co zostało przerobione, a co dopiero będzie. Ludwig wiedział, że Dział Wydajności działał bezustannie, chyba że wychodziło odgórne rozporządzenie o zawieszeniu pracy.

Uwagę młodszego Beischmidta przykuł kawałek kolorowej okładki wystającej spod stosu papierzysk. Honda pochwycił jego wzrok.

– To czasopismo branżowe! – zapewnił gorliwie.

Ludwig przesunął dokumenty i otworzył magazyn. Nie miał czasu na czytanie takich rzeczy i właściwie mu tego brakowało. Kiepsko orientował się w nowościach w branży. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że widzi wielkiego kraba z gigantycznymi oczami wpychającego duże szczypce do muszelki małego małża, zamknął gazetę. W sumie Honda prawie nie skłamał. Młodszy Beilschmidt wątpił, czy podobne czasopismo znalazłoby rynek zbytu poza Instytutem.

Uśmiechnął się do drżącego i zawstydzonego Hondy. Poklepał go krzepiąco po plecach, ignorując mdłości. Sam nie wiedział, co gorsze: wizja międzygatunkowego molestowania czy perspektywa obchodu piętra trzeciego. Czwarte zdecydowanie sobie odpuścił. W końcu takie urocze miejsce pełne demonów, zapomnianych bogów, diabłów wszelkiego rodzaju, niezbyt przyjemnych zaklęć i tym podobnych mogło sobie egzystować dalej bez wizytacji Ludwiga. Chociaż – po namyśle – i tak było to bardziej przyjazne miejsce niż trzecie piętro…

CDN.


	7. Inbadczam 06

**Rozdział szósty**

Trzecie piętro. Dlaczego trzecie piętro? Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania jeszcze raz wszedł na piętro piąte. A potem z powrotem zszedł na trzecie. Ludwigowa twarz stężała. Mógł przeżyć ośmieszenie, zgiełk, wypaczanie psychiki, olewanie obowiązków służbowych, molestowanie, próby zabójstwa, pijaństwo, rozbój, bestialstwo, plagiat, różowy kisiel i wiele innych rzeczy, ale ingerowanie w strukturę budynku, w strukturę Instytutu, który to stworzył jego ojciec, i który to młodszy Beilschmidt uważał za swoją spuściznę – nie, tego im nie przepuści... Zgubili czwarte piętro przy wyrabianiu tej cholernej kaktusówki!

Z wyrazem twarzy wskazującym na kamienie w nerkach, stworzył dwa dublety. Jako istoty będące kwintesencją Ludwiga natychmiast podjęły się swoich zadań. Nie minęła chwila, a na półpiętrze między obecnym trzecim i piątym piętrem zjawili się – zaciągnięci za kołnierze – starszy Beilschmidt i Łukasiewicz.

– Panie kierowniku, no co pan?! – darł się kierownik Wydziału Klątw. Dublet Ludwiga płonął wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i nic sobie z tego nie robił. Podobnie jak z utraty połowy twarzy, lewej nogi tuż pod kolanem oraz kilku palców obu rąk. Łukasiewicz był w formie.

– Jebnęło ci co... – Gilbert podszedł do sprawy pokorniej, zauważając minę brata. – Stało się coś? Dyrektorze?

– Gdzie jest piętro czwarte? – zapytał Ludwig lodowatym głosem.

Bardzo nadwyrężony dublet chwycił Feliksa za włosy i zmusił do spojrzenia na przełożonego. Mężczyzna wierzgnął, ale nie dał rady oswobodzić się.

Gilbert zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, robiąc co chwilę konspiracyjnego zeza na towarzysza niedoli:

– Argyhyhyhghaghałukasiewiczghagha.

– Co ja?! Co ja?! – wściekał się Łukasiewicz. – To nie ja! Kierowniku, nie wygłupiaj się! Po co mi całe piętro?

Ludwig skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Skończyła się niesubordynacja. Wiem, że to wasza wina. I nie obchodzi mnie, że to nie wasza wina. To wasza wina i mogę wam to dać na piśmie.

Feliks przestał się szarpać, Gilbert stanął na baczność, a dublety rozwiały się. Zadrżeli.

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania **patrzył** na nich.

Łukasiewicz zabrał się za niespokojnie wykręcanie palców. Kiedyś był kierownikiem Wydziału Szczęścia Przy Głupocie. Posiadał to stanowisko do czasu, gdy zaczął głosić tezę, że szczęście przy głupocie ma w sobie za dużo nieoznaczoności, aby je badać i cofnięto mu granty. Szybko przeliczył, że stężenie głupoty w jego ostatnich czynach nie plasowało się zbyt wysoko, a w dodatku był niewinny – naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie się podziało piętro czwarte – a zatem prawdopodobieństwo wykaraskania się z sytuacji dramatycznie malało.

– Macie dziesięć sekund na wymyślenie, co się z nim stało – oznajmił spokojnie Ludwig. A potem zawieszę wam badania, które i tak macie gdzieś. Nie! Tak nie należy myśleć, trzeba pokazać kto tu rządzi. Martwić się będziemy, gdy na nic nie wpadną...

– To Havel destyluje różne rzeczy – zauważył starszy Beilschmidt, pocąc się obficie.

– Bragiński! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Łukasiewicz. – Jeszcze się nie zgubiło nic, co nie odnalazłoby się na Wydziale Ściśle Tajnych Badań!

Ludwig zgodził się w duchu, że Feliksowy tok myślenia jest poprawny.

– Do piwnicy! – wrzasnął kierownik Wydziału Klątw i rzucił się ze schodów, wprawiając w konsternację braci Beilschmidtów.

Gilbert zachichotał nerwowo. – To ja też... Mogę sobie pójść?

– Na razie tak – mruknął Ludwig, schodząc na piętro trzecie. Przekroczył zwijającego się z bólu Łukasiewicza. – Der Vaart nie życzył sobie przechodzenia przez sufit, jako że gwałtowne przematerializowanie się, no wiecie, ktoś spada wam z sufitu, mogłoby zostać wzięte jako element wizji ekstatycznej. A jako że w tym momencie jest to piętro trzecie, nie czwarte, pod nami znajduje się piętro drugie. W związku z czym jest zaklęcie ochronne. Pochwalam entuzjazm, kierowniku Łukasiewicz, i zaangażowanie w sprawę. Pozwolicie, że na razie będę kontynuował obchód.

Ludwigowi bardzo zależało na odnalezieniu czwartego piętra, ale perspektywa wbicia szpili Feliksowi jakoś uradowała go niezmiernie. Przywołał się do porządku. Nie będzie przecież zniżał się do poziomu Słowian. Draka przyciągnęła gapiów. Søren Erich Sørensen stał w drzwiach swojego wydziału i uśmiechał się całą gębą, a Mircea Enescu, zwany Vladem, kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią, nie dość, że wampir, to jeszcze rudy, zagadał wesoło:

– Co za heca, kierowniku? Pożyczyć pal? Świeżutki, w sobotę była dostawa.

– Bardzo dziękuję, proszę ukrócić te głupie żarty – rzucił niemrawo Ludwig i minął go w drzwiach.

Biuro Wydziału Badań nad Krwią przypominało koszmar ucznia z podstawówki i nie tylko – wyglądało jak gabinet szkolnej pielęgniarki. Tu kozetka, tam jakieś plakaciki o anemii, a za szybką półeczki taaaakie strzykawy.

– Zapraszam do laboratoriów – rzekł Vlad z chytrym, wampirzym uśmieszkiem.

Ludwig zajrzał tylko, bo uznał, że nie musi się brudzić. Od tego jest Oxenstierna albo Macháčková. Pomieszczenie było podobne do hotelowego korytarza ze _Lśnienia_, kiedy otwarły się drzwi windy.

– Dziękuję, jestem tutaj, aby sprawdzić jak idą wam badania. Czy...

– Panie kierowniku, jak dobrze, że pan tutaj jest! – Vlad poklepał Ludwiga po plecach i pchnął stanowczo na kozetkę. – Mam kilka pytań do pana w związku z wynikami analizy pana krwi.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział młodszy Beilschmidt, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją. Badania pracowników były rutynowe, szczególnie badania krwi, więc nic złego nie mogło się wydarzyć. To tylko rutyna. Prawda?

Vlad usiadł na biurkiem, wziął formularz i długopis.

– Jak bardzo uważa się pan za nienormalnego? W skali od jeden do dziesięć, gdzie jeden to _niezauważalnie specyficzny_, a jedenaście _totalnie pojebany_?

Serduszko powstałe z pełnego słodyczy tonu kierownika Wydziału Badań nad Krwią zmaterializowało się i pofrunęło do Ludwiga. Jak komar przysiadło na ręce, wbiło malutkie kiełki w palec i zaczęło ssać. Młodszy Beilschmidt strzepnął je na podłogę. Złamane odpełzło do kąta.

– Panujcie nad sobą! Sądziłem, że wszechogarniająca miłość to specyfika Bragińskiego! – zadudnił Ludwig.

– A ja, że Francisa – mrugnął kokieteryjnie Vlad. – To jak będzie?

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania poruszał przez chwilę ustami jak ryba. Vlad zlitował się nad nim.

– Ma pan bardzo zabawne białe krwinki. Małe, śmieszne skurwiele, zupełnie jak u pana brata. Można powiedzieć, że macie komizm we krwi.

Ludwig chrząknął skromnie.

– Moja odpowiedź to zero. Jestem normalny.

– Normalni ludzie nie zajmują się magią. – Vlad tłumaczył jak dziecku. – Proszę przejrzeć zarządzenie o ujednoliceniu definicji i zapoznać się z definiensem definiendum „normalny".

Młodszy Beilschmidt nie dał się zbić z tropu. – Nic nie słyszałem o takim zarządzeniu, a to oznacza, że go nie...

– Panie kierowniku! – huknął Vlad. – Krew nie kłamie! Mące się czasami zdarza, ale tylko gdy jest ziemniaczana.

Ludwig poddał się i pozwolił się skołować. – Mące?

– Ględzę do siebie – teatralnie zaciągnął kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią. Oblizał kieł koniuszkiem języka. – Takie tam... Hobby...

– Mąka? – zapytał młodszy Beilschmidt.

– Aleuromancja. Wróżenie z mąki, panie kierowniku. Ale tylko ekologicznej.

Ludwig zmrużył oczy. Prędzej spodziewałby się po Vladzie wróżenia z czyichś wnętrzności. Albo chociaż... kaszanki...

– Nie... Nie wyglądacie na takie hobby.

Vlad uśmiechnął się i postukał długopisem w kieł. Na korytarzu rozległ się tętent kopyt. Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania jęknął przeciągle.

Po wyjściu z Wydziału Badań nad Krwią okazało się, że wokoło hasają trzy niezadowolone z życia kucyki. Biegały tam i z powrotem, tratując po drodze sztuczne kwiaty i rujnując dywan. Nagle z Wydziału Likantropii wynurzył się wielki wilkołak, przyskoczył do jednego z kucyków i wgryzł się głęboko w kucykową szyję. Krew ochlapała ściany. Lorinaitis, kierownik Wydziału Likantropii załamał ręce.

– Panie Romanie!

Pan Roman, wilkołak, zakłopotał się. – Przepraszam?

– Będziemy musieli zacząć terapię od nowa.

– Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro.

Ludwig podrapał się po karku. Taurys Lorinaitis przyniósł wiaderko z wodą i gąbkę. Vlad podbiegł do niego.

– Nie, nie ścieraj – powiedział wesoło. – To bardzo fascynujący wzór.

Sørensen wychynął z drzwi Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu. Najpierw pobladł, a potem poczerwieniał. – Co to, kurwa, ma być?! Czemu rujnujecie mój materiał badawczy!?

– Właśnie! – wrzasnął Lorinaitis, ignorując drugiego kucyka, który usiłował zjeść jego fartuch. – Przez pańskie niedopatrzenie u mojego pacjenta nastąpił regres!

– Czemu regres? – zapytał Vlad, przyglądając się uważnie krwi na ścianie. – Czy nie jest naturalne dla wilkołaków, że wpieprzają to co hasa?

– To gatunkizm – oznajmił urażony Lorinaitis. – Okropny stereotyp. Wilkołaki są w stanie współegzystować bezkolizyjnie z ludzkim społeczeństwem. Czy ty rzucasz się na wszystkie skąpo ubrane dziewice?

– Nie widuję takowych na tyle często, żeby uzbierała się naukowa próba badawcza – odparował Vlad. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy ta krew zlewa się w napis „Natasza stoi za tobą"?

Wszyscy przebywający na korytarzu nerwowo zerknęli przez ramię. Jak na zawołanie z jakiś przypadkowych drzwi, których nie było jeszcze moment wcześniej, wyleciał wrzeszczący Łukasiewicz.

– Jak mogliście?! Jak tak można?! Prawie mnie zbadała!

W ślad za Feliksem podążała powoli, ale nieuchronnie jak lądolód, Natasza Arlowskaja, kierowniczka Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych.

Drogi czytelniku, w tym miejscu zatrzymajmy się i pochylmy przez moment nad postacią Ludwiga Beilschmidta. Od początku historii jest obiektem kpin, szyderstw oraz drwin. I będzie nim z całą pewnością do końca. Spróbujmy zrozumieć jego dramatyczną postać, zajrzyjmy w głąb nieustraszonego serca, wypatroszmy emocjonalnie. Rozpocznijmy od tego, co dane jest w tym momencie Ludwigowi poznać. Otóż stoi on na środku korytarza. Po jednej stronie ma rozprutego kucyka, którego rozchlapana krew tworzy dziwne wzorki na ścianie. Nad ścierwem góruje Mircea Enescu, zwany Vladem, kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią, nie dość, że wampir, to jeszcze rudy. Tuż obok niego, Taurys Lorinaitis, kierownik Wydziału Likantropii, myje futro pana Romana, wilkołaka. Pan Roman jest najbardziej poszkodowaną osobą uczestniczącą w tych wydarzeniach, zaraz za kucykiem. Lorinaitis bowiem jest wściekły i nie traktuje wilkołaczego futra z należną uwagą i delikatnością. Kłaki pana Romana spadają na Sørena Ericha Sørensena, kierownika Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu, który nie zważa na pozostałe przy życiu dwa parzystokopytne obiekty jego badań. A powinien, ponieważ czarny jak noc kucyk podbiega oto pod drzwi Wydziału Zaczepno-Obronnego. Ludwig widzi, a także doskonale słyszy, jak z tejże jednostki badawczej wychodzi orkiestra dęta, a tuż za nią kierownik Wydziału Zaczepno-Obronnego, Goran Andrić. Andrić w rytm muzyki strzela z kałasznikowa do kucyka, ten pada trupem, orkiestra kończy popisowy numer i cała zgraja znika z powrotem w odmętach Wydziału Zaczepno-Obronnego. Ludwig, rozdarty wewnętrznie, bliski płaczu, potrząsa głową i przenosi wzrok na mijającego go Łukasiewicza. Mężczyzna ten przedstawia sobą ciekawe zjawisko, charakteryzujące wszelkie horrory i głupawe komedie, gdyż przebiera nogami jak wiatrak łopatami podczas cyklonu, a jego dystans od oprawczyni wcale się nie zwiększa. Ona, Natasza Arlowskaja, sunie w tempie żółwia zawodowego szachisty i jest o krok od dogonienia ofiary. Wobec tych wszystkich przeciwności losu, Ludwig przypomina sobie ojca. Ojca surowego, ale sprawiedliwego i silnego. W sytuacji takiej jak ta, na pewno wyciągnąłby fajkę i zapalił. Ludwig nie posiada fajki, jednak stawia ojca za wzór – wie, co ten zrobiłby na jego miejscu.

Podłożył Łukasiewiczowi nogę.

CDN.


	8. Inbadczam 07

**Rozdział siódmy**

Podłożył Łukasiewiczowi nogę.

Feliks zaliczył długi i pełen gracji lot zakończony spotkaniem czoło-zad kucyka. Spłoszone zwierzę wierzgnęło i pognało po klatce schodowej.

– No zajebiście! Gratuluję, popaprańcu! – wrzasnął Sørensen. – Rozjebałeś ostatniego kucyka!

Łukasiewicz nie raczył odpowiedzieć na to niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie, zajęty tamowaniem krwotoku z nosa. Lorinaitis i Vlad przyglądali się temu, jeden z mściwą satysfakcją, drugi z żywym zainteresowaniem.

– Dobrze, że już nie jesteś kierownikiem Wydziału Szczęścia przy Głupocie, bo szczęście cię ostatnio opuściło, a głupota się podwoiła – stwierdził pogodnie Vlad.

– Powi–ene–s u–odz–ć sie t–ollem, a n–e –ampi–em – powiedział Feliks przez nos.

– Nie urodziłem się wampirem – żachnął się teatralnie Vlad.

– PO PIERWSZE! – ryknął Ludwig. – Nataszo Arlowskajo, mówiłem, żebyście nie prowadziła badań na pracownikach Instytutu. To w złym guście.

– Chyba że już nie żyją. – Lorinaitis stanął w obronie kierowniczki Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych.

– Nie, to nadal jest w złym guście – mruknął Vlad.

– Gatunkista – syknął Taurys. – A zombie?

– PO DRUGIE! – ryknął po raz kolejny Ludwig. Pan Roman, wilkołak, naciągnął uszy na policzki. – Sørensen! Czemu prowadzicie badania na kucykach!? Są niebezpieczne, w przeciwieństwie do tęczowych pand, które mają ten sam poziom niestabilności egzystencjalnej.

Kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu aż zgubił czapeczkę z oburzenia.

– Niższy – wycedził przez zęby – panie kierowniku...

– Widziałem wskaźniki...

– Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, ale to ja jestem kierownikiem Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu – oznajmił rozeźlony kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu.

Ludwigowi zadrgała brew. – Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego nie używacie tęczowych pand? Wyniki badań mieściłyby się w odchyleniu standardowym!

Łukasiewicz krwawił. Lorinaitis spoglądał na pana Romana, wilkołaka. Pan Roman, wilkołak, spoglądał na Łukasiewicza. Arlowskaja wyjęła trzy świadectwa zgonu. Na górze dwóch wpisała dane kucyków: _Kucyk zagryziony_ i _Kucyk rozstrzelany_, po czym utkwiła wyczekujący wzrok w Feliksie.

Vlad przekrzywił głowę, jakby krwawy szlaczek na ścianie miał od tego diametralnie zmienić wygląd.

– Bo Wang powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz tkniemy tęczowe pandy, to nabije nam zadki prochem, wystrzeli z przybudówki dla smoków i rozpryśnie w napis Chiny – poskarżył się Sørensen. Przez chwilę analizował specyficzną minę Ludwiga i stwierdził, że musi dokonać korekty swojego oskarżenia. – No, nie ujął tego dokładnie tak, ale to wyzierało z jego oczu!

Młodszy Beilschmidt wykonał gest, który obecnie rozwydrzona przez nadmiar pieniędzy i Internetu młodzież nazywa facepalmem.

– A lamy? – zaryzykował.

– Lamy? – oburzył się Sørensen. – Lamy nie są egzystencjalne.

– A kucyki są...?

– Wskaźniki nie kłamią, panie dyrektorze.

Dalszą rozmowę zakłócił krótki, ale bardzo znaczący wrzask. Pan Roman, wilkołak, wgryzł się w prawy pośladek Vlada.

– Przepraszam!? – syknął wampir, zerkając pod pachę.

– Ije, ho a pszehaszam – wycedził pan Roman, wilkołak. – Ahe w pszehiwnym hazie habiłbym hana Hukahiewiha.

– Tylko że ja wcale nie chciałem poświęcić swojej dupy na ratowanie Łukasiewicza – oznajmił Vlad.

– Czy teraz jego tyłek obrośnie rudym włosiem? – zapytał Feliks.

Lorinairis, specjalista od tematu odrzekł, spełniając przy tym oczekiwania, jakie ludzie mają przeważnie wobec specjalistów, czyli potwierdzenie tego, co już wiedzą:

– Niewykluczone. Panie Romanie, to świadomy atak, brawo, robi pan postępy.

Pan Roman, wilkołak, puścił pośladek Vlada, przysiadł w kucki i zamerdał ogonem. Arlowskaja patrzyła na trzeci, pusty formularz i nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Ludzie ogólnie nie lubili tego momentu, kiedy Natasza Arlowskaja była niezadowolona. Większość pracowników Instytutu preferowała raczej sytuację, w której jakiś nieszczęśnik – zapewne inny pracownik należący w tej chwili do mniejszości – leżał w kałuży krwi, jego członki zwisały z mebli, a kierowniczka Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych była usatysfakcjonowana. To nie generowało kłopotów i dawało złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że śmierć i wypadki przytrafiają się innym. Krążyły instytutowe plotki, jakoby Związek Słowian miał mieć tajną umowę z Kostuchą. Co bardziej inteligentni wiedzieli, że nawet Ponury Żniwiarz nie odważyłby się podpisywać żadnych dokumentów sporządzonych przez Wärznera. Ten człowiek dbał tylko i wyłącznie o interes podopiecznych, a czasami w przypływie dobrego humoru znajdował kompromis pomiędzy Związkiem Słowian a Ludwigiem.

Johanna Wärznera jednak w zasięgu wzroku nie było i młodszy Beilschmidt musiał radzić sobie z rozczarowaniem Arlowskaji sam.

– Nataszo Arlowskajo – zaczął tonem zarezerwowanym dla osób noszących dwudziestocentymetrowy nóż pod spódnicą, jakby to była pończoszka. Nie mógł jednak kontynuować wywodu, bo po pierwsze nie miał pomysłu, a po drugie tuż obok niego przeleciał topór i wbił się w ścianę. Ważka, nieszczęsne stworzenie mające wyjątkowego pecha, opadło po dwóch stronach narzędzia zbrodni.

Pan Roman, wilkołak, zjeżył sierść i zawarczał. Lorinaitis westchnął:

– Musicie tak go stresować? Pogorszyło mu się.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni psiego chrupka i tym obłaskawił pana Romana. Łukasiewicz przyjrzał się uważnie, po czym sam buchnął z kieszeni kierownika Wydziału Likantropii kolejne ukruszone ciasteczko i też poczęstował wilkołaka. Pan Roman z zaangażowaniem polizał go po twarzy. Mircea Enescu, zwany Vladem, skrzywił się, co pewnie spotęgowałoby pogwałcenie już i tak dostatecznie obrażonych uczuć estetycznych każdego ortodonty, gdyby jakowyś przechadzał się po trzecim piętrze. Arlowskaja kucnęła przy równych połowach ważki. Ludwig poczuł, że po karku spływa mu kropla potu. Topór wbity był w ścianę pod takim kątem, że nie mógł nim rzucić Sørensen. Jeszcze brakowało wylatujących niewiadomo skąd prymitywnych narzędzi bitewnych!

– Ładne rzeczy! Bez raportu i skargi się nie obędzie – powiedział stanowczo kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

Bernhard Oxenstierna wynurzył się znikąd, choć istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że schodził właśnie po schodach. Kiedy spojrzało się kolejno na kierowników Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu i Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa, trudno było uwierzyć, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni.

– Ej no, kuzynie, egzystencja nigdy nie kopnęła cię w zad? – zapytał markotnie Sørensen, a Ludwig zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wszystko na tym piętrze musi przejawiać zainteresowanie częściami ciała poniżej pasa.

– Nie – odparł Oxenstierna i wyciągnął kajecik.

– Nawet taka agresywna? No przecież zdarza się, że nam wszystkim puszczają nerwy, czemu z egzystencją miałoby być inaczej?

Kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa posłał kuzynowi firmowe spojrzenie.

– Co to jest? – zapytał wskazując na Ludwiga. Po chwili zreflektował się i przesunął palec odrobinę w prawo. – Co to jest? To jest topór. Zaczarowany topór. Broń magiczna jest zakazana, chyba że stanowi materiał badań, ale na to trzeba mieć pozwolenie e sto pięć albo f trzysta dwa. Produkowanie broni magicznej zabronione jest w statucie, rozdział drugi, ustęp czwarty, paragraf piąty. Można jednak uzyskać specjalne pozwolenie o sto osiem. Do tego należy wypełnić formularz sto dziewięć be, a także załączyć zaświadczenie o posiadaniu formularza dwieście dwadzieścia pięć zet.

– Dwieście dwadzieścia pięć wu – oznajmił Ludwig.

Bernhard Oxenstierna poprawił okulary na nosie i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na kierowników Wydziału Likantropii, Wydziału Badań nad Krwią oraz Wydziału Klątw. Ten ostatni siedział na podłodze i głaskał pana Romana, wilkołaka, przedostatni miał zazdrosną minę, a jeszcze wcześniejszy przyglądał się Nataszy Arlowskaji, stukając małym palcem w kieł.

– Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, ale jestem pewien, że było to zaświadczenie o posiadaniu formularza dwieście dwadzieścia pięć ZET.

– Obawiam się, że będę musiał was wysłać na szkolenie douczające, ponieważ dałbym sobie pensję obciąć, że w sprawie produkcji broni niezbędne jest pozwolenie o sto osiem, a dodatkowo wypełnienie formularzu sto dziewięć be i załączenie zaświadczenia o posiadaniu formularza dwieście dwadzieścia pięć WU.

Atmosfera na piętrze trzecim zgęstniała. Lorinaitis zaczął odciągać pana Romana z wyraźnym zamiarem zaszycia się na swoim wydziale. Vlad splótł ręce za głową. Arlowskaja próbowała złączyć dwie połówki ważki w jedną całą ważkę.

– Ja się w tym nie orientuję, my od tego mamy Jaśka, co nie Tasiu? – powiedział Łukasiewicz.

– Ja mam Gilberta od tego, żeby obchodzić przepisy – mruknął kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią, którego autorka z pewnością nazwałaby wampirem, gdyby Lorinaitis nie zarzucił jej gatunkizmu.

– Wszystko jedno! – Sørensen zaczął wymachiwać rękami w panice. – I tak nie mam zamiaru składać tego podania! To jest różdżka!

– W kształcie topora? – zachmurzył się Oxenstierna.

– A co? – burknął buńczucznie kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu. – Nie można?

– NIE.

Sørensen jęknął przeciągle, załamał ręce i podszedł do topora, mijając Ludwiga. Zręcznie wyciągnął broń ze ściany, ignorując kucającą u jego stóp Arlowskaję. Większość mężczyzn chciałaby mieć głowę młodej kobiety na tym poziomie, lecz w przypadku kierowniczki Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych każdy szanujący się przedstawiciel brzydszej płci pomyślałby raczej o podwójnych ochraniaczach na nabiał. Sørensen zgrabnym ruchem wydłużył rączkę topora.

– Teraz lepiej?

Oxenstierna patrzył na kuzyna jak na mrówkojada z alergią na mrówki. Sprawiał wrażenie, że ma ochotę napisać na czole Sørensena „SIEROTA".

– To jest halabarda – oznajmił w końcu po dłuższej chwili walki ze sobą. – Nie różni się od topora, jeśli chodzi o zaklasyfikowanie jej jako broń.

Kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu spróbował zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale ciężko mu szło, prawdopodobnie głównie dlatego, że ze zbałamuceniem Bernharda miał problemy nawet Vlad.

– Co więcej – kontynuował Oxenstierna, a Ludwig nie umiał ukryć podziwu dla niego – lepiej się pilnujcie, bo w ramach obcinania kosztów sugerowano połączenie was i Héderváry w jeden wydział. Z tego co mi wiadomo, Héderváry podeszła do tego entuzjastycznie. Jedynie Macháčková wyraziła wątpliwości natury etycznej, że wystawienie was na działanie depresjomagii jest bestialstwem.

O ile Ludwig pamiętał, to Macháčková faktycznie mówiła, że połączenie Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu i Wydziału Depresjomagii jest bestialstwem, ale tylko dlatego, że Sørensen będzie wystawiony na działanie towarzystwa Héderváry. Młodszy Beilschmidt nie do końca rozumiał animozje pomiędzy tymi dwoma pracownicami.

Jakikolwiek był powód, Sørensen zbladł. Ludwig uznał, że nie ma nic do roboty na tym piętrze, a potem przypomniał sobie, że teraz czeka go piwnica, chyba że postanowi spróbować jeszcze raz sprawdzić Wydział Psychomagii albo też skontroluje Wydział Kontroli i Nadzoru, co było raczej samo w sobie debilizmem. Sekretariatu także wolał nie odwiedzać. Zwingli wystarczająco dobrze na każdym kroku pokazywał, że nie obejmuje go Ludwigowa strefa wpływów. Mógł sobie połazić po przybudówce na jednorożce...

Nie. Podjął męską decyzję.

– Łukasiewicz. Enescu, Lorinaitis, idziecie ze mną na Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań w poszukiwaniu piętra czwartego.

CDN.


	9. Inbadczam 08

**Rozdział ósmy**

– Łukasiewicz. Enescu, Lorinaitis, idziecie ze mną na Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań w poszukiwaniu piętra czwartego.

Dlaczego tylko on ma cierpieć? Wymienieni pracownicy nie mieli wesołych min, ale wiedzieli, że w tej sytuacji nie ma co dyskutować z kierownikiem. Chociaż Vlad sprawiał wrażenie, że go to bawi, ale istniała też opcja, iż wiecznie zadowolona mina to efekt wady zgryzu.

Arlowskaja złożyła w końcu ważkę, która odżyła i przefrunęła kilka metrów, żeby zostać zgnieciona przez łapę pana Romana, wilkołaka. To chyba dostatecznie zadowoliło kierowniczkę Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych.

Po małej drace młodszemu Beilschmidtowi udało się w końcu zaciągnąć trójkę podwładnych do piwnicy. Co prawda, Łukasiewicz niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do argumentacji, którą Ludwig powinien uznać, to znaczy – pomaganie dyrektorowi nie należy do obowiązków pracowników.

– Ale wypełnianie jego poleceń owszem – odwarknął kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania z refleksem godnym tego stanowiska. Coś dźgnęło go w podświadomość, że wkracza na grząski grunt interakcji ze Związkiem Słowian oraz wyzysku jego członków.

Minęli pierwsze piętro, gdzie Vlad koniecznie chciał zabrać z nimi kierownika Wydziału Psychomagii jako wsparcie moralne, ale Edelsteina w dalszym ciągu nie było. Przejście przez parter stanowiło dla Ludwiga bolesne przeżycie, bo bardzo pragnął pobiec do bezpiecznego gabinetu i zaszyć się w nim, aż poczucie obowiązku znowu nie wpakuje go w paszczę lwa.

Z Wydziału Stworów Magicznych dochodziły dziwne dźwięki oraz smród łajna, ale młodszy Beilschmidt wiedział, że zwierzaki żyły w bardzo dobrych warunkach. Kirkland mógł głodować przez tydzień, ale każda satyroryba stołowała się jak król. Poza tym, istniał jeszcze jeden powód, żeby tam nie wchodzić. Norek. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd się pojawił, ale miał trolla i to był dobry argument, żeby nie pytać o nic więcej. W dodatku podobno krewniak Oxenstierny, co jeszcze bardziej skłaniało wszystkich do omijania Norka – wszyscy pracownicy wiedzieli jak upierdliwym przeżyciem było podpadnięcie kierownikowi Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań położony był jeszcze pół piętra niżej – nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Plany budynku dawno zaginęły, no i trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że w trakcie swojego istnienia Instytut rozbudowywał się według własnego widzimisię, zawzięcie ignorując fizykę, logikę i architekturę krajobrazu. Kilku urbanistów próbujących wziąć go w ryzy, zniknęło bez śladu.

Lorinaitis w przypływie złego humoru kopnął schodzącego przed nim Łukasiewicza między łopatki. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw rzucił w locie paskudny czar, który zboczył z kursu i zgodnie z prawami oczywistości trafił we Vlada. Wampirze kły zamieniły się w dwie bombki choinkowe koloru czerwonego. Mircea Enescu (nie dość, że wampir, to jeszcze rudy) spojrzał na lewitującego w powietrzu Łukasiewicza. Jego wzrok jasno wypowiedział się, co zaraz urwie Feliksowi i w co mu to wsadzi.

– Panowie, uspokoić się – zagrzmiał Ludwig. – Łukasiewicz, zdejmijcie klątwę i przestańcie lewitować do góry nogami.

Kierownik Wydziału Klątw odczynił czar i przekręcił się w powietrzu.

– Ne spanuj, zlaz – wyseplenił Vlad ku własnemu przerażeniu.

– Nie mogę – oświadczył Feliks, a w jego głosie także zabrzmiały pierwsze tony paniki. – Wpadłem w ruską przestrzeń powietrzną. Mówcie mi Sputnik.

Kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią nerwowo macał swoje kły. Lorinaitis wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z zamieszania jakie wywołał.

– Lorinaitis, nie mścijcie się na Łukasiewiczu tylko dlatego, że traktował was jak śmiecia podczas wspólnego zarządzania Wydziałem Metod Denerwowania Innych. – Ludwig poszedł w ojcowskie tony. – U Jonesa też nie byliście szczęśliwi.

– Jestem bardzo zadowolony z Wydziału Likantropii – potulnie oznajmił Lorinaitis.

– Ściągnijcie mnie!

– Mofe kfy...

– Beczycie jakby wam po pensji ciachnęli – mruknął Lorinaitis. – Tam, gdzie idziemy, czekają was gorsze rzeczy.

– Chcę im stawić czoła na twardym gruncie!

– Mofe kfy...

Młodszy Beilschmitd przeanalizował sytuację. Grupa uderzeniowa traciła morale.

– Vlad, pójdziecie do Sekretariatu, żeby opatrzyli wam zgryz. Przy okazji przyślijcie tu Wärznera. Istnieje podejrzenie popełnienia wykroczenia przez członka Związku Słowian.

Kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią skinął powoli głową. Rzeczywiście, jego twarz wydała się nieco dziwniejsza niż zwykle.

– Ty kfetynie – powiedział do Lorinaitisa, który aż się zjeżył.

– Ja kretynem? Może porozmawiajmy o inteligencji osób lewitujących tutaj!

– Jeśli masz coś do mnie, powiedz mi to prosto w buta! – zirytował się Łukasiewicz.

Nagle coś huknęło. Ludwig wiedziony instynktem zachowawczym, rzucił się na ziemię. Feliks nie miał tej szansy i ciężkie, opancerzone drzwi trafiły go w nogi, wprawiając w szaleńczy ruch wirowy. Było to tak widowiskowe, że młodszy Beilschmidt zastanawiał się, czy nie stworzyć dubleta i posłać po Sadiqa Adnana, kierownika Wydziału Wirowań. Uznał jednak, że wirujący kebab jest bezpieczniejszy niż wirujący Feliks. Sama fala akustyczna powalała. Łukasiewicz darł się tak, że z pewnością słyszeli go na lądowisku dla UFO. Na Marsie.

Lorinaitis stał jeszcze na schodach, dzięki czemu uniknął choćby sugestii spotkania się z drzwiami. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw wydryfował w końcu z ruskiej przestrzeni powietrznej i po raz drugi tego dnia spotkał się twarzą w twarz z podłogą.

Ludwig wkroczył do Wydziały Ściśle Tajnych Badań, zaklęciem rozwiewając tumany kurzu i pyłu.

– Ale jebło – oznajmił Bragiński z sufitu, z głową w rurze.

Wydział Ściśle Tajnych Badań był metaforycznym cierniem w stopie dyrektora Instytutu. Pojawił się całkiem niewiadomo skąd i trochę niewiadomo po co. Młodszy Beilschmidt miał prywatną teorię spiskową, której nie mógł jednak szerzyć poza zaufanym gronem, bo nie posiadał żadnych dowodów, chyba że brak dowodów to też dowód. Sądził, że Bragiński zrobił podkop pod Instytut, zamelinował się, a kiedy ktoś wreszcie odkrył norę, okazało się, że ten był już szanowanym członkiem Związku Słowian, kierownikiem Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań, a także przewodniczącym Kółka Dziewiarskiego, co wyjaśniałoby kosmiczną ilość szalików na tym wydziale. Niektóre z badań Bragińskiego miały status tak tajnych, że sam Ludwig o nich nie wiedział. Boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego jurysdykcja nie sięga tu w stu procentach.

Z dymu wyłonił się spłoszony kucyk z Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu, ominął Ludwiga i wpadł na Lorinaitisa i Łukasiewicza, prawie ich tratując. A na pewno przewracając na siebie.

– Feliksie, mógłbyś przełożyć nogę? Zaraz odseparuje mały palec od mojej stopy, a mam pewien sentyment do niego – oznajmił lodowatym tonem kierownik Wydziału Likantropii.

Na Wydziale Ściśle Tajnych Badań panował półmrok i atmosfera tajemnicy. Właściwie to mogła być z niego całkiem przyzwoita piwnica, ale jakoś obecność Bragińskiego wpływała na odbiór miejsca. Latające w powietrzu fosforyzujące kule bardziej rzucały cienie niż światło, a nieliczne żarówki zdawałby się być bardzo zmęczone robotą. Wzdłuż sufity biegły rury z kotłowni, choć Ludwig dałby sobie nogę uciąć, że kotłownia znajdowała się na jego wydziale. Nie można umiejscawiać tak ważnej aparatury w niestabilnych częściach Instytutu, czyli wszędzie poza Wydziałem Administracji i Zarządzania.

Feliks, nadal wpół leżąc na Taurysie, podniósł samotną dłoń bez właściciela.

– Iwan! To Taurysa czy ty znowu gubisz części ciała?

– Spierdalaj – odrzekł Iwan z głową w rurze, dzięki czemu jego głos zabrzmiał śmiesznie dudniąco.

– Co ty robisz? – zainteresował się Łukasiewicz, spoglądając w górę, na dyndające ciało Bragińskeigo.

– Obserwuję żerującą rdzę.

– W ciemnej rurze?

– To tajne badania.

Oczy młodszego Beilschmidta przyzwyczaiły się do mroku i ich właściciel dostał nagłego ataku klaustrofobii. Nie potrafił zidentyfikować pięciu szóstych otaczających go sprzętów. Wielkie machiny potęgowały uczucie stłamszenia.

Obok Ludwiga spadł but. Spojrzał na Bragińskiego.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że świeci ci się stopa? – zapytał Łukasiewicz, a kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania dopiero odkrył, co nie pasowało mu w tym widoku.

– Dużo masz jeszcze tych pytań? – zabulgotał Iwan, chociaż zapewne w intencji leżało wydanie nieco innego dźwięku.

Lorinaitis kopniakiem pozbył się z siebie Łukasiewicza.

– Kierowniku, but Bragińskiego warczy na mnie – poskarżył się.

– Z Czelabińska. Mama przysłała. Wujek ma tam fabrykę – powiedział Iwan, bez jednego buta, w fosforyzującej skarpetce, dyndając smętnie z głową wbitą w rurę.

– Kierowniku, odczuwam ból w stopie, który zidentyfikowałem jako podgryzający mi śródstopie but – skarżył się dalej kierownik Wydziału Likantropii.

Bragiński położył dłonie na rurze i mocno się zaparł. But zaczął kaszleć i obrósł futrem.

– Przecież nie ma dziś pełni – autentycznie zdziwił się Lorinaitis.

Iwan pchnął mocniej i spadł. Wylądował niezgrabnie, a zważywszy na jego masę, Ludwig był gotów przysiąc, że Instytut zatrząsł się w posadach.

– Co ty zrobiłeś z moim butem? – Bragiński zabrzmiał żałośnie.

– Wersja zimowa? – Młodszy Beilschmidt, słysząc przy uchu głos Łukasiewicza, odkrył z pewną zgrozą, że Feliks chowa się za nim.

– Mamy lato – smęcił dalej Bragiński, kucając i usiłując dźgnąć buta końcem ołówka.

– To wydepiluj go – rzucił wesoło kierownik Wydziału Klątw.

– Słucham?

– Zrób se z niego czapkę futrzaną. Buta straciłeś, ale możesz zyskać czapkę – kombinował dalej Łukasiewicz. Ludwigowi wcale nie podobało się, że używa go jak tarczy.

– Nie włożę na głowę buta-wilkołaka na głowę.

– Gatunkista z ciebie! – wybuchnął Lorinaitis.

Bragiński spojrzał uważnie na Lorinaitisa i spróbował przestroić się na jego fale.

– To nie...

– Dyskryminujesz go, bo jest wilkołakiem – wygarnął kierownik Wydziału Likantropii.

– Buta-człowieka też bym nie włożył – zapewnił go Iwan.

– Bragiński, co to właściwie było, ten wybuch? – zapytał Ludwig, przypominając sobie o swej roli. Drzwi na klatce schodowej wciąż dymiły.

Kierownik Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań wydawał się teraz osobą bardzo niewinną. Cnotliwość wręcz wypływała z fiołkowych oczu, niczym wódka z kranu na Sybirze.

– Jaki wybuch? – zapytał równie niewinnie, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Młodszego Beilschmidta.

– Nie udawajcie, macie sadzę w nosie.

Mimo wszystko jakaś tam troska o zdrowie pracowników nadal buszowała w serduszku kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Głównym powodem było to, że Zwingli pewnie wyrwałby to serduszko, gdyby się dowiedział o kolejnych odszkodowaniach z tytułu wypadku przy pracy.

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku, towarzyszu. Mi już nic nie zaszkodzi, żadne wybuchy i ognie.

Ale nosisz kamizelkę ze smoczej skóry, pomyślał Ludwig, rozglądając się baczniej po pomieszczeniu. Wyjątek wśród niezidentyfikowanych maszyn, które od czasu do czasu wydawały dziwne pomruki, stanowił zeszyt z nutami, leżący samotnie na stoliku pośród tego całego chaosu. Szkoda tracić czas na takie głupoty. Jeszcze później wpadnie z inspekcją do tej meliny. I ze wsparciem. Zbrojnym.

– Widzieliście może czwarte piętro?

– Tak, uciekał z nim jakiś podejrzany _rumun_. Taszczył też za sobą Ludowita.

Ludwig wytrzeszczył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy Bragiński robi sobie z niego najzwyczajniej w świecie jaja (co było bardzo prawdopodobne), czy może tym razem mówi poważnie (co było mało prawdopodobne). Mimo rzetelnej logiki, druga opcja nagle wydała się o wiele bardziej rzeczywista. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że po pierwsze podejrzanym nie może być Vlad (nie dość, że rudy, to jeszcze wampir), a po drugie skradziono część sprzętu instytutowego w postaci Łušćanskiego. Ludwig pozwalał się poniżać, bić, strzelać do siebie podejrzanymi zaklęciami, ale żaden obcy Rumun nie będzie rozkradał jego – znaczy, tego – Instytutu dziedzictwa.

– Gdzie i kiedy ich widzieliście?

Iwan podszedł do jednego ze sprzętów. Nacisnął duży czerwony przycisk z czaszką i powoli obserwował, jak maszyna zaczyna robić kakao.

– Jakąś godzinę temu… Przemykali się prawie niezauważeni po parterze. Prawie, bo Ludowit zdeptał mi nowe bamboszki. – Iwan zrobił stosowną przerwę, w sam raz, by napić się gorącego napoju. – A coś się stało, dyrektorze?

Przyjemnie było oglądać, jak Ludwig niczym rozjuszony byk wciąga powietrze, po czym wypuszcza je powoli. Bragiński po cichu podziwiał opanowanie kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Gdyby mu ktoś taki numer odwalił, pewnie skończyłby zinwentaryzowany gdzieś na jego wydziale.

– Zadajcie głupie pytania. Idziecie z nami. – Ludwig zdawał sobie sprawę, że poziom jego prywatnej wredności zbliża się niebezpiecznie do poziomu reprezentowanego przez Związek Słowian.

Młodszy Beilschmidt miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Wärzner zdąży przyjść, zanim przerobi wszystkich Słowian w promieniu pięciu metrów na pierze do służbowych poduszek.

NDC.


	10. Inbadczam 09

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Młodszy Beilschmidt miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Wärzner zdąży przyjść, zanim przerobi wszystkich Słowian w promieniu pięciu metrów na pierze do służbowych poduszek.

Właściwie w głowie Ludwiga zrodziło się pytanie, czemu on prowadzi, a nie rzeczony właściciel pola, skoro znał miejsca pobytu podejrzanego _rumuna_.

Stanął więc nagle, a w niego wbił się zaskoczony (niemal tak bardzo jak jego posiadacz) nos Łukasiewicza. Po chwili Ludwig poczuł lekkie pchnięcie oznaczające, że cała reszta się zatrzymała na kierowniku Wydziału Klątw. Chyba nikt nie mógł odpuścić okazji, by go podręczyć.

– Bragiński, w którą stronę teraz?

Bragiński podrapał się po wielkim nosie. Czy u niego koniecznie wszystko musiało przekraczać normy?

– Przechodzili ostatnio obok waszego wydziału, towarzyszu kierowniku.

I wtedy się w Ludwigu zagotowało. Zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy, żyłka na szyi pulsowała. Jak oni śmieli przejść obok Jego Drzwi? Jego! Przecież to szczyt bezczelności, farsa ostateczna! Nawet ten cholerny Związek Słowian miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się kryć ze swoimi niekoniecznie legalnymi eksperymentami.

Młodszy Beilschmidt popędził co sił w kierunku Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Jego stopy lewitowały nad schodami. Można by nawet rzec, że się za nim kurzyło, jednak na korytarzu nawet Edelstein nie znalazłby cząstki kurzu, głównie za sprawą pani Gieni, sprzątaczki, a także czujnego wzroku Jürgena Löfflera, przy którym perfekcyjna pani domu popadała w alkoholizm, widząc syf, kiłę i mogiłę swego żywota.

Gdy tak pędził niczym chyża gazela po afrykańskich stepach (a cała reszta personelu gnała za nim, co przywodziło nieco na myśl show Benny'ego Hilla), nagle drogę zagrodził mu Wärzner z nieodłącznym kubkiem kawy, wychodzący ze swojej kanciapy. Ludwig niemieckim cudem gospodarczym (dobra kondycja) wyhamował przed nim, Łukasiewicz zboczył z kursu i uderzył w ścianę (widać spotkanie z polem grawitacyjnym Bragińskiego odcisnęło na blondynie trwały ślad i stracił sterowność), a Bragiński niczym najwspanialsza z baletnic zatoczył piruet wokół parki. Na szczęście Lorinaitis nie podołał wyczynom lekkoatletycznym pozostałych i wlókł się powoli korytarzem. Nie było mu jakoś śpieszono do złodzieja. Ani do Ludowita, ani do Wärzner z kawą. Szczególnie tego ostatniego, który właśnie spowodował mały, ale bolesny w skutkach wypadek korytarzowy. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw odklejał się od ściany i zeskrobywał farbę z gipsem z policzka. Kierownik Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań prowadził ściśle tajny eksperyment na własnej kostce, próbując zobaczyć, czy nie jest skręcona, i powodując więcej szkód niż początkowo na siebie przyjęła. Ludwig usiłował zapanować nad szaleńczym biciem serca. Zapewne nikt w Instytucie nie starałby się tak bardzo uniknąć kraksy z kimś z kawą. Tylko że to nie był ktoś z kawą. To był Wärzner z kawą. To był Wärzner z wczesnopopołudniową kawą, dokładnie taką z dwóch łyżeczek rozpuszczalnej, a kubek zalany mlekiem równiutko do jednej trzeciej. Wszyscy nadal pamiętali tego biedaka, który kiedyś potrącił pracownika administracji do spraw Słowian i wylał drogocenny czarny napój. Podobno do teraz szukali jego głowy gdzieś po drugiej stronie globu ziemskiego. A przynajmniej lewego ucha, bo reszty nawet Atlantydzi nie widzieli. Niech pokój będzie tej zbłąkanej duszy.

Niedoszły kierownik Wydziału Zgonów Magicznych otaksował chłodnym wzrokiem Ludwiga i Lorinaitisa, po czym na widok dwóch Słowian twarz rozjaśniła mu się w lekko nieprzytomnym uśmiechu. Zaczynało robić się coraz ciekawiej.

Młodszego Beischmidta nawiedziło niejasne wspomnienie, że zlecił Vladowi (nie dość, że wampirowi, to jeszcze rudemu), aby przysłał Wärznera. Widać Zwingli nie umiał sobie poradzić z Łukasiewiczową klątwą rzuconą na zgryz Enescu. Cóż, kierownik Wydziału Klątw chyba zacznie tapetować sufit naganami dyscyplinarnymi.

– Ktoś jakby totalnie ukradł nam Ludowita i jakieś tam piętro – oznajmił Łukasiewicz, wyjmując z kieszeni gogle ochronne. Szczęście go dzisiaj opuściło, więc przygotowywał się na wytoczenie ciężkich dział. Kiedy świat się od ciebie odwróci, kopnij go w dupę, czy jak to tam było w tym _Królu lwie_. Chociaż ciężko wyobrazić sobie cięższy kaliber niż spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z Nataszą Arlowskają, to jako Słowianin zdawał sobie sprawę, że istnieją na ziemi rzeczy, o których nawet Bragińskiemu nie majaczyło się po spirytusie.

– Czwarte piętro – odwarknął z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Ludwig, a Lorinaitis zastanawiał się, czy nie ma w dyrektorze czegoś z wilkołaka. Zganił się za gatunkizm.

Reakcja Wärznera była dość łatwa do przewidzenia. Życzył im tylko powodzenia i już miał ruszać w dalsze snucie się po korytarzach ze swą czarną kochanką, gdy nagle zatrzymała go potężna dłoń Bragińskiego. Pracownik administracji spojrzał na łapsko, a potem w fiołkowe oczy właściciela jaśniejące kilka dobre centymetrów nad jego głową.

– Nie pomożecie, towarzyszu? Widzieliśmy, jak Łušćanski szykuje wam śniadanko…

Być może w głowie bezwzględnego Wärznera pojawiło się coś w stylu empatii czy pożałowania, ale bardziej przeważały względy żołądkowe i to, że nikt nie zrobi mu kanapek, nawet jeśli _kanapki_ zawierały w sobie wszystko, od sushi i kiełbasy, przez makaron z chińskiej zupki i płatki opuncji, po stary keczup musztardowy z jogurtem truskawkowym, bo Ludowit nawet kulinarnie preferował dygresje.

– Myślę, że doszło do pewnych zaniedbań i jako osoba mająca w swoich obowiązkach wynikających z prawa pracy ochronę dobra Związku Słowian w postaci Łušćanskiego muszę podjąć odpowiednie kroki, aby zapanować nad sytuacją – powiedział powoli i czule pogładził kubek z kawą. – Musisz poczekać na mnie, maleńka. Wrócę, nie bój się.

Ludwig zmrużył oczy i z lekko uchylonymi ustami spojrzał niedowierzająco na kompanów. Nie znalazł w nich wsparcia, bo Łukasiewicz zajęty był czyszczeniem gogli, Lorinaitis ziewał, a Bragiński delikatnie pieścił ramię Wärznera, dorzucając krwiak w promocji.

Pracownik administracji odniósł kawę do kanciapy, zerknął ostatni raz na ukochaną i ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na ekipę ratunkową. Członkowie oddziału bojowego z kolei wlepił oczekujący wzrok w Bragińskiego, który miał dalej poprowadzić ekspedycję ku świetlanej przyszłości i Ludowitowi.

Ludwig stracił zapał do odbijania czwartego piętra i Łušćanskiego, minął gniew spowodowany zbezczeszczeniem jego wydziału. Po prostu dał się prowadzić kierownikowi Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań przez puste korytarze.

– Łukasiewiczu, jak zdezerterujecie, to was tak urządzę, że nawet biurokracja Wärznera nie pomoże – rzucił zmęczonym głosem przez ramię. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw z niechęcią zrezygnował z ewakuowania się z budynku przez klapę dla kotów. Lorinaitis westchnął niepocieszony, bo miał nadzieję, że Feliks się w niej zaklinuje.

– Jakiś plan uderzeniowy? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia Wärzner, przeczesując palcami długie włosy.

– Mamy tutaj kierowników wydziałów Klątw, Ściśle Tajnych Badań oraz Likantropii. Myślę, że będziemy potrafili przeciwstawić się porywaczowi – powiedział młodszy Beilschmidt, ale w głębi ducha przeżywał fakt, iż Johann tak bezczelnie wypunktował mu zaniedbania i nieprzygotowanie. – Zresztą, sądzę, że w tej chwili porywacz usiłuje usilnie wydostać się z piętra czwartego, bo gonią go potwory wielopoziomowe, a alternatywą jest Łušćanski. Odnalezienie złodzieja i porywacza w jednej osobie to właściwie akt łaski z naszej strony.

– Jestem podekscytowany, towarzysze – oznajmił radośnie Bragiński, klaszcząc z uciechy. – Dotychczas nic takiego się nie wydarzyło w Instytucie! Nikt z zewnątrz nas nigdy nie napadł, zawsze sami sobie wystarczaliśmy do robienia krzywdy i świństw, a tu przyszedł ktoś odważny z zewnątrz. – Cieszył się jak dziecko.

Ludwig poczuł się niczym trafiony obuchem. Nie dość, że pracownik jego własnego wydziału wypominał niekompetencję, to jeszcze Bragiński musiał wspomnieć, że za czasów starego Beilschmidta, ojca Ludwiga, podobny występek nigdy nie miał miejsca. Biedny kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania nie mógł wiedzieć, że za panowania wcześniejszego dyrektora działy się rzeczy o wiele gorsze, jak przypadkowe wysadzenie delegacji istot rozumnych z innego wymiaru, wytrucie pięciu szesnastych personelu naukowego poprzez zjełczałe masło użyte do smażenia krewetek, czy przykry wypadek z mydłem i słuchawką prysznica, w jakim uczestniczył ojciec Bernharda Oxenstierny i przez który Bernhard Oxenstierna pozostał jedynakiem. Ludwig nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym i nie zanosiło się na zmianę takowego stanu rzeczy, bo wszystko zostało skrzętnie zatuszowane, a najstarszym góralom ośmielającym się pamiętać te wydarzenia zasugerowano, że albo nic się nie stało, albo w śliwowicy mogą znaleźć coś paskudnego i utrata wzroku będzie ich najmniejszym problemem.

Łukasiewicz też szedł z naburmuszoną miną. Wnerwiony mrużył oczy ukryte za goglami, usta wydął w dzióbek, a policzki nadymał. Bywały dni, kiedy robił dużo świństw i wszystko uchodziło mu na sucho, bo nie od parady był kierownikiem Wydziału Szczęścia przy Głupocie. Jednak w egzystencję wpisane były także takie dni jak ten, kiedy właściwie nie zrobił nic partykularnego, nikogo nie wysadził, nie zaatakował niesprowokowany, nie dosypał nic do żarcia ani nie rozpuścił ani jednej wrednej plotki, a i tak cierpiał.

Lorinaitis powłóczył nogami, z rękami w kieszeniach fartucha, zastanawiając się, po co on w tej misji. I jak się trzyma pan Roman. Nie powinien był go samego zostawiać.

– Panie kierowniku, muszę wracać na wydział – powiedział. – Ostatnio przyszli się do mnie jacyś łowcy wilkołaków, rozumie pan? Dobre sobie, mordercy ośmielili się przyjść do takiej szanowanej placówki. Szczególnie taki pojeb niemyty, Hellsing czy jakoś tak, przyjebał się do pana Romana, a to istota o wrażliwym sercu... Myślę, że źle czuje się z myślą, że urwał komuś głowę, szczególnie postaci tak medialnej, chciałbym, żeby to się nie powtórzyło, muszę czuwać przy nim.

– Towarzyszu, nie wykręcaj się, będzie śmiesznie! – Bragiński trząsł się z radości. Tanecznym krokiem przemierzył kilka metrów, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – W lewo zwrot! – krzyknął i odwrócił się do białych drzwi. – To tutaj – oznajmił.

Ludwig wstrzymał oddech. Drzwi wyglądały zwyczajnie. Młodszy Beilschmidt wprawny kopem wywarzył je z zawiasów. Z początku nic się nie zdarzyło, co było już wyjątkowym ewenementem w Instytucie. Spomiędzy framug ziała nuda przed zorientowaniem się, że do egzaminów za blisko.

– Nie ruszać się, bo użyję Łukasiewicza! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Taki instytutowy odpowiednik „stój, bo strzelam!". Chociaż żeby oddać całą grozę sytuacji, powinno się to ująć „stój, bo odpalam bombę wodorową i mam w dupie konwencje genewskie – żywcem nie biorę!".

Cisza potrwała jeszcze moment. Po chwili z mroku wynurzyła się _rumuńska_ postać.

– Idź z rękami nad głową – krzyczał dalej Ludwig. – Powoli! Wypuść Łušćanskiego!

Porywacz i złodziej w jednym założył ręce za głowę i stanął w drzwiach. Na młodszego Beilschmidta spojrzała para brązowych oczu spod czarnej grzywki.

– Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał dyrektor Instytutu, oszołomiony normalnym wyglądem młodzieńca.

– Borys Andrei Dimitar Weselinow, B.A.D. Waselinow w skrócie, złodziej, proszę pana. Jeden z lepszych w swoim fachu – oznajmił skromnie chłopak. – Bardzo chciałbym oddać pana Łušćanskiego, ale zaginął mi przed chwilą. Szczerze mówiąc, to sobie właściwie poszedł tam. – Wskazał kierunek za plecami, w głębi kanciapy. – Ja osobiście bym tam nie podążył, proszę pana, bo już mnie kilka razy coś tam prawie zeżarło, a ja lubię swoje kończyny i jestem bardzo do nich przywiązany. Pozwalają mi uczciwie zarabiać na życie kradzieżami. Obawiam się też, że pan Łušćanski poszedł tam zwabiony przez coś bardzo dziwnego, coś tak strasznego, że postanowiłem poddać się panom, chociaż wiem, jak straszną reputację ma pan Beilschmidt oraz pan Bragiński. I pan Wärzner. – Pokłonił się nieco.

Ludwiga uderzyła normalność młodzieńca. Ot, taki niepozorny, trochę obdarty, ale przystojny, śmierdział papryką i wodą różaną. Nic specjalnego, a jednak ukradł czwarte piętro z całym jego niedobrodziejstwem oraz Łušćanskiego, co graniczyło z cudem.

– Koleś, jesteś totalnie przejebany! – roześmiał się Feliks. – Mateczko, skąd żeś się urwał? Ja tu się spodziewam rozpieduchy jak w sądny dzień, a tu taki kolo!

Piętro wyżej, na Wydziale Czarnowidztwa, Olena Marczenko poczuła dreszcz, jaki towarzyszył jej zawsze, gdy ktoś wypowiedział Słowa Przepowiedni. Usiłowała wyłowić Formułę z plątaniny przekazów, ale usłyszała tylko po raz czwarty nadany jutro w radiu przepis na ciasto marchewkowe. Westchnęła.

– To bardzo miłe, proszę pana, ale sugerowałbym ratowanie kolegi z pracy – oznajmił potulnie B.A.D. Waselinow. Z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku odrzucił grzywkę gwałtownym ruchem głowy.

– Nie wykpisz się tak łatwo, Waselinow – zaprotestował Lorinaitis. Sztuczny kwiatek zaszeleścił złowieszczo liśćmi. – Gdzie jest czwarte piętro? Nie mam całego dnia na takie zagrywki.

– Ale... Pan Łušćanski... – autentycznie zmartwił się chłopak.

Wärzner stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi, bawiąc się puklem włosów. Przyglądał się chłopakowi z dużym zainteresowaniem. Coś we wzroku blondyna przywodziło na myśl farmera wyceniającego krowę. Bragiński huśtał się na piętach i wydawało się, że bardzo dobrze się bawi i ogólnie chyba już polubił nowego kolegę. Lorinaitis z kolei wydawał się wyprany w dużej temperaturze z długim wirowaniem. Łukasiewicz w goglach ochronnych ochoczo przeszukiwał kieszenie Borysa Andreia Dimitara Weselinowa.

– Lampa z bąbelkami, to chyba zginęło z Wydziału Zastosowań Dzieci. Kapcie w kształcie pand, hm, no zgadnijmy czyje to. Automatyczna strącarka do sopli, model Utah dwa zero. Może być przydatne. Szczotka dla jeży, użyteczna jako broń biała albo narzędzie do intensywnych pieszczot. To chyba z Wydziału Samozadowolenia. Szalik z ze zmutowanym orłem. Iwanowicz, nie wiedziałem, że pozwalasz Goranowi haftować swoje robótki... Podręcznik do kogniwistyki. Co to, kurwa, jest kogniwistyka? Broszura „Napoje fermentacyjne we wczesnym osadnictwie na piętrze piątym". Ach, wspomnienia, stare czasy, kiedy trzeba było wyruszać na podbój demonów, żeby założyć sobie gabinet. Roleta w kwiaty z Biblioteki, Raivis myślał, że zjadły ją Dzieła Zebrane Tołstoja w twardej okładce. Cygaro z maryśką. – Łukasiewicz schował jointa do kieszeni na piersi fartucha. – Butelka kremowego piwa... Zaraz, to nie to uniwersum... Od kiedy ty tu kradniesz?

B.A.D. skromnie spuścił wzrok, ale kpiący półuśmieszek nie zniknął z jego twarzy. – Dość długo, proszę pana. Rąbnąłem panu jeden z obelisków z wydziału.

– Ha! – ucieszył się kierownik Wydziału Klątw. – Czyli jednak nie wynieśliśmy go na śmietnik po pijaku! No bo na drugi dzień śmieciara była i myślałem, że go nie odzyskam – dodał, widząc minę dyrektora.

Zza pleców chłopaka dobiegł potępieńczy jęk. Grupa antyterrorystyczna zamarła.

DCN.


	11. Inbadczam 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Zza pleców chłopaka dobiegł potępieńczy jęk. Grupa antyterrorystyczna zamarła.

– Co właściwie jest za tymi drzwiami? – Lorinaitis spojrzał na Ludwiga. Młodszy Beilschmidt prędzej dałby sobie rękę uciąć niż przyznać się, że nie wie.

– Zapewne jakiś... składzik... – wybrnął niezręcznie, świadom taksującego spojrzenia Wärznera, które nie powinno wzbudzać takich sensacji w podbrzuszu.

Łukasiewicz w goglach ochronnych oglądał dokładnie lampę z bąbelkami. Spróbował ją włożyć z powrotem do przyciasnych spodni złodzieja. Nie chciała się zmieścić. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw zafrasował się, by po chwili odrzucić przedmiot z obrzydzeniem.

– W tym momencie to piętro czwarte – powiedział łagodnie B.A.D. Waselinow, rozsiewając wokół różaną woń walentynek. Wydawał się niezainteresowany zabiegami Łukasiewicza w goglach ochronnych. – Skompresowałem je, wyniosłem, eksplifikowałem nadprzestrzeń, nieco zaginając czas, ale nadal mieszcząc się w odchyleniu Jurta. Dzięki tunelowi podmagii, a także małej pomocy jajecznej pasty paprykowej, przedostałem się do skompresowanego piętra czwartego, rozciągniętego do pięciu wymiarów, gdzie spokojnie składowałem sobie kolekcję zapałek...

Ludwigowi przeskoczyły trybiki w mózgu. To dlatego Instytut cierpiał na permanentny deficyt zapałek, do tego stopnia, że wprowadzono ewidencję wydawania. Żaden porządny magiczny naukowiec nie obejdzie się bez pudełka zapałek! I ten fircyk...

– To ty odpowiadasz za kradzieże! – krzyknął, palcem oskarżycielsko wskazując na Waselinowa, który spoglądał niewinnie spod grzywki.

– Niestety, muszę się przyznać. – Młodzieniec ziewnął ukradkiem. Nie udało się zbytnio, bo nadal trzymał dłonie za głową. – Niestety, obawiam się, że nie pożyjemy dostatecznie długo, żebyście mogli mnie ukarać. W tych pięciu wymiarach coś niedobrego zaczęło się dziać z panem Łušćanskim i potem zrobiło się coś. To coś zawirowało, zafurkotało, zachrumkało, potem zrobiło jeszcze dziwne „pijjjjouuuu" i się wciągło. A pan Łušćanski poszedł za tym. Ja naprawdę bardzo lubię zapałki – wyjaśnił spokojnie. Za spokojnie, zważywszy na fakt, że Bragiński podszedł chłopaka i zaczął go obwąchiwać.

– W co się wciągło? – Łukasiewicz w goglach ochronnych zamrugał, porzucając próbę rozwiązania zagadki, gdzie Waselinowowi się te wszystkie artefakty zmieściły. Prawdopodobnie przeraziła go perspektywa uzyskania bardzo oczywistej odpowiedzi.

– W siebie. Jakoś tak „pijjjjouuuu". – B.A.D. znosił mężnie inspekcję kierownika Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań. Ugiął się dopiero, gdy Bragiński przystąpił do tortur. – Nie, nie, błagam, nie tutaj! – Łzy stanęły w brązowych oczach, jęk zamarł na ustach, ciało zaczęło wić się w konwulsjach. Iwan bezlitośnie łaskotał go pod żebrami.

– Ręce nad głową, towarzyszu, i żadnych sztuczek! – Bragiński chichotał razem z Waselinowem.

– Błagam o życie, panie Bragiński! – odparł młodzieniec łkając.

Wärzner wyciągnął znikąd plik papierów i rzucając chłopakowi przeciągłe spojrzenia, zaczął wypełniać rubryki. Ludwig stał sparaliżowany. Jak to tak, że zwykły złodziejaszek jest w stanie dokonywać kompresji na taką skalę? Całe piętro... Całe piętro z jego zakrzywieniem czasoprzestrzennym i kilkoma wszechświatami tam zawartymi... Von Bock by tego nie wyliczył w ciągu trzydziestu lat! Oxenstierna odpuściłby obowiązkowe noszenie foliowych ochraniaczy na buty w gabinecie lekarskim za taką moc przerobową! A Andrić zastrzeliłby pro forma, ale on w sumie do wszystkich strzela pro forma.

Ludwig stanowczo odepchnął Bragińskiego. Przypominało to nieco przesuwanie szafy. Z ciężkiego drewna. Trzydrzwiowej. Wypchanej trotylem.

– A po co ci Ludowit? – Młodszy Beilschmidt chwycił Waselinowa za poły kurtki.

– Pana Łušćanskiego – odpowiedział chłopak ze łzami w oczach; zazezował na kierownika Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań – bały się demony z czwartego piętra, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym go poprosić, żeby popilnował mi kolekcji zapałek. Naprawdę lubię zapałki – dodał z nadzieją.

Ludwig jęknął, odepchnął Waselinowa i chwycił się za głowę. Musiał teraz zorganizować ekspedycję poszukiwawczą, odnaleźć Łušćanskiego, nakłonić do współpracy, razem z nim dokonać małych egzorcyzmów na składziku i wygnać czwarte piętro na swoje miejsce.

– Czy jesteś pewien, że to coś zrobiło „pijjjjouuuu"? – zapytał nagle Wärzner, pozornie niezainteresowany, powoli przewracając kartkę. – Nie „nisiouuu" ani nie „piździouuu"?

– Nie, jestem pewien, że to było „pijjjjouuuu" – powiedział Waselinow, rozcierając boki. Spróbował się schować za Lorinaitisem przed Bragińskim, ale szybko miał się dowiedzieć, że dokonał kiepskiego wyboru.

– Fantastycznie – mruknął cicho Wärzner. Ludwiga zmroziło.

– Ale że co? Czemu fantastycznie? Johann, co się dzieje?

Kierownik Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań ujął swą pierożkowatą twarz w wielgachne dłonie i uśmiechając się promiennie, zmasakrował poczucie bezpieczeństwa wszystkich obecnych. – Jasiek wie coś fajnego, fajniutkiego, wszystko wybuchnie i czerwone potwory z fabryki żabich łusek zrobią z nas matrioszki.

Zza zakrętu wynurzył się Gilbert. Beztrosko wgryzał się w zielone jabłko. Jako że plecy Bragińskiego przesłoniły mu cały świat, nie od razu zauważył młodszego brata na skraju załamania nerwowego. Kawałek owocu postanowił zabić starszego Beilschimidta przez uduszenie i tym samym uratować albinosa przed Ludwigiem.

– Ach, och, duck, kurna! – rozkaszlał się. Parokrotnie uderzył pięścią w pierś. – Och, Lud! Joł, tego – przywitał się niepewnie, wiedząc, że tylko cudem uniknął siłowego wcielenia do ekspedycji poszukiwawczej i że tym razem się tak łatwo nie wywinie. – Jeszcze nie znaleźliście tego piętra?

Ludwig zgromił go wzrokiem, który skwasił jabłko w Gilbertowej dłoni.

Zapewne Łukasiewicz nie przepuściłby tak oczywistej okazji do podręczenia przyjaciela, jednak reakcja Wärzner i Bragińskiego wywołała w kierowniku Wydziału Klątw nieprzyjemny skurcz jelit i groźbę rozkurczu zwieraczy.

– Co się dzieje, Jaśku? – zapytał.

Lorinaitis nerwowo przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą. Zbliżała się szesnasta, pan Roman powinien wziąć niebieskie pigułki. Myliło mu się i czasami brał czerwone, w skutek czego Wydział Zgonów Magicznych musiał odstąpić kilka miejsc do przechowywania zwłok w chłodni. To źle wpływało na samopoczucie pana Romana.

– Zginiemy. – Wärzner wzruszył ramionami.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Bali się, że to może być coś znacznie gorszego.

– Oddaj stetoskop – powiedział Lorinaitis.

B.A.D. Waselinow z niewinną miną badał każdą drobinę kurzu na sztucznym kwiatku. – Słucham?

– Stetoskop. Nie będę z tobą dyskutował.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie wilkołaku – powiedział Borys, podając obrośnięty sierścią stetoskop kierownikowi Wydziału Likantropii.

– Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś cwańszy od Feliksa, to grubo się mylisz. – Stetoskop zawarczał ostrzegawczo. Waselinow zrobił zeza i palcem wskazującym delikatnie pogłaskał słuchawkę. Stetoskop zwinął się wokół szyi Lorinaitisa i fuknął bez przekonania.

– Towarzysze – krzyknął Łukasiewicz w goglach ochronnych, wchodząc na zdziwionego Bragińskiego – nie traćcie ducha, wszak codziennie jesteśmy narażeni na różne niedogodności, jak latające halabardy, śmierdzące satyroryby, niekontrolowane wybuchy, konflikty międzyświatowe, wyładowania magiczne, spopielające nawet mistrzów... Co nowego może się tam czaić?

Bragiński spróbował spojrzeć na obie nogi zwisające z jego ramion, co zaowocowało zezem rozbieżnym i, w przyszłości, kilkoma koszmarami Ludwiga.

– DUPA – powiedział spokojnie Wärzner.

– Jestem konikiem! – krzyknął niespokojnie Bragiński i z Łukasiewiczem pokłusował na barkach przez korytarz.

Kierownik Wydziału Klątw zaklął niegodnie, ale w siodle się utrzymał. Niezgrabnie zawrócił rosyjskim wierzchowcem.

– Powiedziałem „co nowego" – oznajmił, gdy mijali Wärznera. – Francisa nie wymieniłem w niedogodnościach przez litość.

Bragiński zachichotał i wbiegł do składziku, by po chwili z niego wybiec. Starannie zawadzał głową Łukasiewicza o framugę.

– Stój! Stój, ty ruska chabeto! – wrzeszczał Feliks, gdy Iwan manewr powtórzył i prawie strącił mu gogle.

– Nie, nie. – Wärzner spokojnie pokręcił głową. – To jest DUPA. Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu. Bardzo rzadkie wyładowanie magiczne. Charakteryzuje się zalewaniem świata dygresjami, które niszczą wszystko, co napotkają na drodze. Myślę, że obecność Ludowita i pięciu wymiarów mogła poruszyć cząsteczki magiczne do przejścia na ciemną stronę mocy. Myślę także, że zginiemy. A miałem takie plany urlop... Pan mi tu podpisze – zwrócił się do zainteresowanego Waselinowa.

Gilbert nie cierpiał Johanna, bo Wärznerowe szaleństwo było większe niż ego starszego Beilschmidta, a albinos z automatu nie lubił rzeczy większych od jego ego, bo istnienie takich kilku mogłoby prowadzić do sytuacji, w której wszechświat okazałby się za mały. Musiał jednak przyznać, że pracownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania znał się na magii, czarach, Instytucie i życiu jako takim. Wiedział, że kiedy Wärzner mówi o śmierci, to ona się przydarzy, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie wykombinują.

Zastępca kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania nie mógł pozwolić sobie na kopnięcie w kalendarz. Nadal miał niewyjaśnioną sytuację rodzinną. Duma wyrosła na zadziorną kurkę i wyprowadziła się do chłopaka, młodego krogulca. Gilbert od początku nie popierał tego związku, ale Duma odziedziczyła po nim upór i hart ducha, więc nie pomogły groźby, że każe jej wyjść za mąż za papużkę nierozłączkę, zamykanie w klatce, racjonowanie ziarna... Była niezłomna i w głębi duszy właśnie tego albinos oczekiwał. Młody krogulec wydawał mu się niezbyt grzecznym pisklakiem, musiał jednak oddać sprawiedliwość, że trochę przypominał samego Beilschmidta z czasów młodości, kiedy uganiał się za Héderváry. Gilbert wciąż pamiętał, ten moment, gdy przyszli mu powiedzieć, że się kochają i planują wspólne życie. Czuł się wtedy oszukany, zdradzony, bezradny i rozsierdzony. Wściekły na młodego ptaka, który odbierał mu Dumę i wściekły na świat, który pozwolił Dumie zakochać się tak fatalnie. Teraz emocje nieco opadły, ale i tak Gilbert czuł się w obowiązku pozostać przy życiu i przypilnować, czy młody krogulec zadba o jego małą ptaszynkę. Jeśli nie, powyrywa mu pióra z ogona, a potem odda Vargasom do eksperymentów.

Starszy Beischmidt pamiętał, że na wieść o romansie Dumy wpadł w szał, toczył pianę z pyska, łypał na wszystkich przekrwionymi oczami, potykał się o własne nogi, dyszał i złorzeczył światu. Mniej więcej tak jak teraz Ludwig.

– Jaka Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu?! – wrzeszczał. – Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem! Dlaczego pozwalacie pałętać się Łušćanskiemu, jeśli jest taki niebezpieczny?! Procedury! Należy wdrożyć procedury i pozbyć się Dygresji! Tak nie może być!

Kierownik Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania wyjął służbowy długopis, cisnął nim o ziemię i począł po nim skakać i deptać. Łukasiewicz spadł z Bragińskiego z wrażenia. Lorinaitis złapał Waselinowa za ucho i kazał oddać skarpetkę z lewej nogi. Nie musiał przy tym specjalnie naciskać, bo ta niepozorna część garderoby wygryzła dziurę w jednej z kieszeni Borysa, by wydostać się i wrócić do właściciela. Waselinow nie krył podziwu.

– Nie będzie żadnej DUPY w moim Instytucie! – darł się dalej Ludwig, co zaowocowało tym, że z pobliskiego Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania wyjrzało kilka ciekawskich głów pracowników.

– Te, młody, może nie składaj takich obietnic... – starał się go uspokoić Gilbert.

– Chciałby zauważyć, że do zderzenia zostały nam jakieś trzy minuty – spokojnie zauważył Wärzner. Wszyscy zareagowali zgodnie z procedurami: zaczęli biegać wokoło z rękami w górze, wrzeszcząc i błagając o niebiańską interwencję. Borys przyłączył się zachwycony. Nawet Bragiński musiał przyznać, że złodziej wykazywał niesamowite zdolności adaptacyjne.

W ich stronę podążał wesoły jak kozica górska nad trzystumetrową przepaścią Roderich Edelstein, kierownik Wydziału Psychomagii. Zastany widok nie był dla niego niczym nowym. Każdemu może zdarzyć się całkiem zdrowy odruch paniki. Podszedł z jowialnym uśmiechem. Zręcznie minął rozwrzeszczanego Łukasiewicza w goglach ochronnych, a także sprawiającego wrażenie, że dobrze się bawi Bragińskiego. Ponuro skinął na powitanie Wärznerowi, który nigdy nie bywał u niego na kozetce jako pacjent, ale za to dość regularnie dostarczał mu pacjentów. Poprosił Waselinowa o oddanie notesu z notatkami. Wyciągnął eukaliptusowe cukierki, jakimi uspokajał Ludwiga od dziecka, i poczęstował zestresowanego kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Uśmiech Edelsteina otoczył wszystkich niczym ramiona matki i mówił: wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

– Dzień dobry – zaczął spokojnie.

– No właśnie niedobry – poinformował Lorinaitis.

– Witaj Taurysie. Spadek humoru? Znowu masz nawrót zespołu pourazowego i ogniskujesz złość za wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia od czasów niemowlęctwa na Feliksie? Powinieneś się do mnie zgłosić, ostatnio terapia przyniosła efekty...

Łukasiewicz aż się zapowietrzył.

– Efekty? Efekty?! Najpierw przyszedł z butelką wina i sękaczem, potem gotował i sprzątał, i gadał jakieś głupoty, potem mi do łóżka wlazł i nie chciał wyjść, aż przyleciały Bella z Elką, żeby zdjęcia robić!

Waselinow odsunął się za Wärznera, bo rysy twarzy Lorinaitisa zaczęły się dziwnie wydłużać. Kierownik Wydziału Likatropii nie zdążył się jednak transmutować, bo stetoskop rzucił się na Łukasiewicza z wyciem. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw nie czekał na ugryzienie, tylko dał nura między nogi Gilberta.

A potem rozpętało się piekło i najmniejszym zmartwieniem starszego Beilschmidta był fakt, że do jego krocza przyczepił się owłosiony stetoskop. Zdecydowanie większy problem jawił się jako przybywanie w polu ochronnym Bragińskiego, kiedy frontowa część Instytutu pozwoliła sobie wybuchnąć.

Huk słyszalny był zapewne nawet na Alfie Centauri. W powietrzu latały części Wydziału Kontroli i Nadzoru oraz Wydziału Magicznych Ingrediencji (z żywym inwentarzem w postaci wrzeszczących Vargasów), śmieszne różowe kiełbaski z Wydziału Neutralizowania Absolutnie Podłych Uroków (zapewne kierownik, Bonnefoy, nie uznałby ich teraz za zabawne), a także przypadkowe rzeczy z wyższych pięter. Został tylko jeden kawałek ściany z wielką dziurą w środku, z której wylewała się Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu. Mieniącymi się mackami dygresji sięgała po wszystko dookoła. Sztuczny kwiatek w wielkiej donicy z białymi kamyczkami z zawrotną prędkością zamieniał się we wszystko: od małpy, po amebę, od jagnięciny w sosie miętowym, po ciasto cytrynowe z rodzinkami, od dziewczynki z balonikiem, po seksowną kobietę z balonikiem o intrygującym kształcie. Po chwili rozprysnął się w niebycie, nie wytrzymując natężenia zmiany tematu. Tęczowa macka wystrzeliła w kierunku Bragińskiego, ale ten zdołał jej uniknąć z zadziwiającą gracją. Nie groziły mu dygresje, zawsze myślał raczej liniowo, od A do B, gdzie A była wódką, a B zagrychą.

Całej zgrai udało się wylądować w pozornie bezpiecznym miejscu, dostatecznie oddalonym od DUPY. Wybuch wysadził sporą część Instytutu. Z góry spadał deszcz niezadowolonych kotów z Wydziału Marzeń Sennych.

Ludwig zerknął nerwowo na towarzyszy. Słowianom jak zwykle nic się nie stało, Waselinow zniknął, Wärzner wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego faktem, że żyje, Lorinaitis dyszał ciężko z różdżką gotową do obrony, a Gilbert kulił się u nóg brata, usiłując odczepić stetoskop od klejnotów rodzinnych. Młodszy Beilschmidt odetchnął, ale zaraz potem zzieleniał. Nieco dalej wiło się w konwulsjach ciało Edelsteina, podczas gdy jego głowa wybrała niezależny byt i usiłowała przeprowadzić się w troszkę bardziej przyjazne regiony.

– No kurwa mać! – wrzasnął Ludwig z furią. – Świetnie, szliśmy na rekord! Trzy dni bez śmiertelnego wypadku poszło w pizdu! Jeszcze rozjebało najlepszego pracownika!

– Ludwig? – zabrzmiał niepewny pomruk podwładnych, których ślepia postanowiły opuścić standardową orbitę.

– Młody, jak ty się wyrażasz? – W Gilbercie odrodziły się starszobraterskie instynkty.

W tym momencie ciecz niewiadomego pochodzenia kapnęła Bragińskiemu na nos. Spróbował zlizać kropkę, męczył się jakiś czas ku uciesze obecnych, a gdy w końcu mu się udało, zbladł, źrenice rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie, a pod oczami pojawiły się sińce. Wszyscy cofnęli się o krok.

– To piwo – wyszeptał kierownik Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań. Spojrzał w górę. – BIMBROWNIA!

Na wszystkich padł blady strach. Oberwało najważniejsze miejsce w Instytucie. Tymczasem Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu z cichym „pijjjjouuuu" wyciągała macki po nowe ofiary.

DNC.


	12. Inbadczam 11

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Ciężko oddać ogrom terroru, który spadł na głowy naszych bohaterów, trwoga wniknęła w najwaleczniejsze serca, skaziła najczystsze dusze. Wärzner pożegnał się w myślach z ukochaną, małą czarną, teraz już pozostawioną na wieczne gnicie, chyba że i ją dosięgną macki DUPY, i poleje się jej krew czarna, gęsta jak mrok arabskiej nocy, a przy odrobinie szczęścia może nie zamoczy jakiś ważnych dokumentów. Łukasiewicz stracił oddech, myśląc jak bardzo musiał oberwać jego krewniak, Havel, skoro nie zdołał obronić strategicznego miejsca Instytutu. Jeśli wał z knedlików puścił, to co jeszcze mogli zrobić? Bragiński dyszał i zbierał siły do uderzenia ostatecznego, przy czym on nie użyłby słowa „uderzenie". Ludzie mogą ginąć, nowych pracowników zawsze się znajdzie, ale ideom nie wolno polec. Nie można dopuścić, by te wszystkie promile rozprysły się w nicość albo – co gorsza – zmieniły się w napoje bezalkoholowe.

Dalsze wydarzenia ciężko jest ogarnąć zwykłemu umysłowi człowieczemu. Aż półtora roku zajęło autorce poradzenie sobie z traumą, jaką wywołało wyobrażenie tej sceny. Na szczęście po spędzeniu czterech miesięcy w klasztorach zen, gdzie nażarła się krokietów krabowych i czegoś organicznego z mackami, doszła do siebie. Spróbuje jak najwierniej oddać co zaszło tamtego dramatycznego popołudnia. Prosi o wyrozumiałość.

Ludwig aż przysiadł z wrażenia, nie do końca tak wyobrażając sobie zakończenie tego dnia. To było nawet gorsze od sobotniego barszczu, który rozdął jedynych chętnych do spożywania go, czyli jakiś krewniaków Hondy, tak, że wybuchli i kierownik Działu Wydajności miał potem mnóstwo nieprzyjemności. Obok Gilbert z krzykiem wchodzącym na lekko fałszujący sopran wyzwolił klejnoty rodowe spod stetoskopowego futrzastego jarzma. Lorinaitis nie miał czasu przejąć się tak obcesowym traktowaniem sprzętu z Wydziału Likantropii, bo walczył zaciekle z odnogą Dygresji Ultymatywnej Patrylokacyjnej Akwalungu. Ograł ją w kosza zachwycającym wynikiem 82:43, ale poległ trochę w meczu hokeja na trawie, za to znowu odegrał się w siatkówce, głównie dzięki pomocy Łukasiewicza. Obaj musieli jednak oddać pola w rozgrywce prasowania ekstremalnego. Nie potrafili przebić prasowania żółwiem spódnicy z kontrafałdami na szczycie Ereboru. Stracili zresztą punkty za nierówne wygładzenie przy guzikach od garsonki.

Na szczęście Bragiński najwyraźniej skończył ładowanie i przeszedł w tryb bojowy. Oczy mu rozbłysły niczym gwiazdy, ocalałe ściany pokryły się dywanami, a za dumną postacią kierownika Wydziału Ściśle Tajnych Badań pojawił się Generał Mróz. Jak jeden mąż wznieśli rękę i zamrozili dziurę, z której wylewał się potwór Dygresji. Pracownicy Instytutu, cieszący się chwilowo większą autonomią w dziedzinie życia niż śmierci, zakrzyknęli gromko na wiwat. Jedynie Łukasiewicz pomrukiwał, że on też tak potrafi i co to za problem.

Niestety, radość była przedwczesna. W ścianie lodu otworzyły się zgrabne wrota i wyszła z nich smukła blondynka. Spojrzała pewnym siebie wzrokiem na ocalałych i nabrała powietrza w płuca:

– LET IT GOOO!

Wydział Kontroli i Nadzoru wybuchnął. Posypały się formularze i pocztówki ze słowackimi górami oraz nagimi nizinami węgierskimi. Kilka jednorożców w przybudówce dla jednorożców zdechło. Toalety na piątym piętrze zwymiotowały, bo akustyka zawsze była tam dobra. Kapursi, jeszcze z dala od zgiełku, przewrócił się niespokojnie na drugi bok, ciągle drzemiąc.

– LET IT GOO!

Ludwig nadludzkim wysiłkiem postawił barierę, która wchłonęła częściowo zgubne skutki słuchania tej wżerającej się niczym kwas w mózg melodii. On i Gilbert wyszli prawie bez szwanku, ale Bragiński przyklęknął na jedno kolano, z uszu i oczu lała się krew, a Generał Mróz zniknął.

– Wania, wstawaj, dasz radę! – dopingował Łukasiewicz. – Na nasze słowiańskie dusze, pokonamy to razem!

Lorinaitis najwyraźniej obraził się nieuwzględnieniem jego osoby w planowanym ataku, bo wzruszył tylko ramionami i delikatnie pozbierał przerażony stetoskop, który tak się trząsł, że zgubił część futra.

W tym momencie smukła blondynka zamieniła się w dziką świnię z Afryki, fachowo zwaną guźcem.

– Hakuna matata! Jak cudownie to brzmi!

Chwytliwa melodyjka zbiła z nóg wszystkich. Moment później drzwi Sekretariatu gwałtownie się otworzyły, żeby nie użyć bardziej dobitnego słowa, wraz z framugą i metrem gzymsu dookoła. W środku dało się dostrzec szwajcarski bunkier Zwingliego. Sam Zwingli, bez zadawania zbędnych pytań, oparł karabin na książce telefonicznej i oddał serię ostrzegawczą, zabijając świniaka i przy okazji Lorinaitisa. Lód przyjął inną taktykę i przeobraził się w magmę, rozlewając się po całym korytarzu. Łukasiewicz zdołał ocalić truchło kierownika Wydziału Likantropii, ale Bragiński pozbył się drugiego buta. Magma stężała w stado wielkich pająków.

– Hasta la vista, gnoju – powiedział dublet Zwingliego dziwnie mechanicznym głosem i rozwalił największego, po czym został zjedzony przez drugiego w kolejce. Strzelanina przywabiła Timo Väinämöinena, kierownika Biura Pośrednictwa okazjonalnie przekształcanego w Wydział Strzelecki. Natychmiast dołączył się do wymiany ognia z wprawą graniczącą z rutyną. Załatwił zielonego w fioletowe ciapki i kilka mniejszych, wściekle różowych, dzięki czemu od razu lepiej się celowało, ale oberwał prosto w twarz wielkim białym pakunkiem, który okazał się bardzo wkurzonym krasnoludem, zaplątanym w pajęczą sieć.

Tymczasem na parterze zmaterializował się Jones w glorii i chwale, promieniując heroizmem i lekko odczuwalnym zapachem keczupu i masła orzechowego. Zmierzył się wzrokiem z nadciągającym niebezpieczeństwem i zakrzyknął gromko:

– Za mną, bracia współpracownicy! Do mojego wydziału, do składziku! Plan jest taki – porywamy wszystkie anteny i walimy w to gówno!

W podłamane serca kierowników, zastępców kierowników, administratorów wstąpiła nadzieja. Może Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu zje Jonesa, nie wytrzyma natężenia patriotyzmu i umrze! Jest szansa!

– Feliksie! Chodź ze mną ramię w ramię i osłaniaj mój taktyczny odwrót – wrzeszczał natchniony kierownik Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej.

Łukasiewicz zwykle był pierwszy do takich pomysłów, ale tym razem, nie zważając na przelatujące w powietrzu dygresje, na jęki rannych i płacz kobiet, kokieteryjnie oparł się o ramię Jonesa.

– Widzisz, ja bym chętnie poszedł z tobą i osłaniał cię, mój przyjacielu – zaczął, a z zielonych oczu promieniowała chęć niesienia pomocy ubogim mózgiem. – Ale... ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ, ŻE MUSZĘ MIEĆ PRZEPUSTKĘ, ŻEBY WEJŚĆ DO TYCH TWOICH JEBANYCH DRZWI!

Rzeczywiście, wieki temu Jones przeszedł przez skomplikowane procedury (głównie polegające na upiciu kilku osób) i załatwił co chciał. Niektórzy pracownicy Instytutu mogli wejść na Wydział Komunikacji Międzyświatowej dopiero po dopełnieniu tony formalności z trzytygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.

Jones już chciał odkrzyknąć co myśli o tak obcesowej krytyce jego polityki bezpieczeństwa i imigracji pracowników, ale odprysk dygresji trafił go między łopatki i liczba 50 na kurtce zmieniła się na 13, doprowadzając kierownika Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej do załamania nerwowego.

W umyśle Ludwiga wiele myśli walczyło o pierwszeństwo. Bezpieczeństwo, linia obrony, wezwanie wsparcia, zadzwonienie po posiłki, zreorganizowanie obrony parteru, zwołanie pułku strzelców administracyjnych albo chociaż rzucenie Związku Słowian jako mięsa armatniego, żeby pozbyć się kilku problemów za jednym razem, ale w końcu jedno imię dotarło do Ludwigowego serca.

– FELICIANO! – krzyknął, czując się odpowiedzialny za tę biedną włoską duszę, i rzucił się w bok, unikając krasnoludzkiego krokieta.

Gilberta uratował fakt, że leżał płasko na podłodze i łkał. Zreflektowawszy się jednak, że jego tarcza poszła być tarczą gdzie indziej, i czym prędzej powstał. Wtedy też zwrócił na siebie uwagę Dygresji Ultymatywnej Patrylokacyjnej Akwalungu. Śnieżnokolorowa macka podpełzła, by dokonać dzieła zniszczenia, ale przez przerażenie starszego Beilschmidta przebiła się iskierka nadziei. To Duma modliła się żarliwie za swego pożałowania godnego ojca. Och, Dumo, pomimo tylu krzywd i tylu niechcianych słów, ciągle kochasz swojego staruszka. Gilbert postanowił, że nigdy się nie podda. Położenie macki nie dało mu większego pola do popisu, więc złapał za fartuch przebiegającego obok Łukasiewicza i popchnął kierownika Wydziału Klątw wprost do DUPY.

– Zjedz go! Zjedz go! – wrzeszczał w szale bojowym.

Łukasiewicz podminowany głupotą i ignorancją Jonesa oraz nieco przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami jak utrata bimbrowni, rywala i przyjaciela na poziomie love-hejta, nie spodziewał się spotkania tak wysokiego stopnia z oślizgłą macką Dygresji, więc zdołał się jedynie zaprzeć nogami.

– Spierdalaj, ty prusaku jebany, bo dostaniesz z OFFa! – darł się, ale od DUPY dzieliły go już tylko centymetry.

Nagle Dygresja rozstąpiła się przed nim jak Morze Czerwone przed Noe, czy jak mu tam było, otoczyła polską zagubioną duszę, nie czyniąc krzywdy najmniejszej, z całą mocą za to uderzając w Gilberta. Trampki starszego Beilschmidta zamieniły się w małe, dziwnie włochate, różowe czołgi, z czerwonymi tłumikami na końcach, które strzelały szamponem. W innej odnodze czasowej w Gilberta z pełnym impetem walnęła historia tak długa, tak zagmatwana i tak pełna pobocznych wątków (skądinąd nieco podobna w strukturze do _Koła Czasu_ Jordana), że nie sposób prześledzić głównego zamysłu, zabijając widowiskowo zastępcę kierownika Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania, rozpuszczając połączenia nerwowe, i doprowadzając do obłędu wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. Jednak w naszej opowieści Gilbert dostał w oko szamponem z czołgokapci, przewrócił się, złorzecząc na świat, a świadkowie zdjęci gwałtownym porażeniem organów wewnętrznych i szczęk, znanym też pod nazwą śmiechu, nie zwrócili uwagi, więc dygresyjna historia osmaliła jedynie brwi starszego Beilschmidta.

Łukasiewicz nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście przy głupocie, zaniósł się czystym i przenikliwym śmiechem. Tupał i ronił szczere łzy szczęścia. Porwał trupa Lorinaitis i obtańcował z nim pobojowisko.

– Ha? Hahaha! – dźwięczała radość tak niepasująca do otoczenia. – Masz za swoje, pruska gnido! Żryj gruz!

Niestety, przyroda nie znosi próżni, w miejsce jednego unikniętego nieszczęścia pojawia się dziesięć następnych. Kierownik Wydziału Klątw dostał w głowę granatem z Wydziału Obronno-Zaczepnego. W mrokach nadciągającej nieświadomości zauważył, że ktoś już wyrwał z urządzenia zawleczkę. Chwilę potem Instytutem wstrząsnął wybuch, na który nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, bo wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci walką o przetrwanie. Tym sposobem Łukasiewiczowa dusza utęskniona przeniosła się tymczasem do tych pagórków leśnych, do tych łąk zielonych, szeroko nad błękitnym Niemnem rozciągnionych, gdzie czekał już Lorinaitis, by wyrazić całą złość z powodu agresywnego i nieprzewidywalnego zejścia z łez padołu. Były kierownik Wydziału Szczęścia Przy Głupocie spodziewał się nieco cieplejszego przyjęcia i nie pozostał dłużny w inwektywach. Nawiasem mówiąc, Niemen okazał się Styksem, łąki zielone częścią Pól Elizejskich, a zarządca znany wszystkim jako Hades, dyskretnie odżegnał się od polsko-litewskiej wcale-nie-małżeńskiej kłótni, zmywając się kuchennym wyjściem. Uznał, że w sumie to on może odwiedzić żonę dla odmiany, w końcu mamy równouprawnienie, i teściowa będzie zadowolona, a przez globalne ocieplenie nikt nie zauważy, gdy w tym roku nie będzie zimy.

Wybuch strząsnął z Gilberta mackę Dygresji. Nieco rozkojarzony przyjrzał się włochatym czołgokapciom i doszedł do wniosku, że to wcale nie są czołgokapcie i ta myśl zachwiała jego i tak wątpliwą pruderyjnością. Ostatecznie zdarł je ze stóp i odrzucił jak najdalej. Zgodnie z zasadą chaosu oraz narracji, jeden bambosz trafił Väinämöinena w ucho. Kierownik obecnie Wydziału Strzeleckiego stracił rytm i wykorzystała to Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu. Zgniłopomarańczowa macka zacisnęła się wokół Väinämöinena. Wyrywki obrazów przebiegły przez umysł blondyna, tratując niedobitki sprawnych szarych komórek. Bernhard obejmujący go czule, Bernhard ogrzewający go w nocy, Bernhard roześmiany, Bernhard czytający książki na głos, Bernhard...

Väinämöinen puścił broń i upadł na kolana, chwytając się za głowę i zawodząc przeciągle. Héderváry gorączkowo szukała Ludwiga, ale dojrzawszy adoptowanego krewniaka w tak rozpaczliwej potrzebie, natychmiast podbiegła.

– Timo! Timo! Trzymaj się, co ci się stało?!

– Ela! Ela, ja już nie wytrzymam – jęczała główna nadzieja na obronę Instytutu. – Robiliśmy to w pociągu. I w kiblu. I razem chodziliśmy na spacery z Hanatamago, i też to robiliśmy. Robiliśmy to na fiordach. A one potem jadły nam z ręki. Święty Mikołaju, ja tego nie wytrzymam.

– Tracę pole! - wrzasnął Zwingli. – Potrzebuję wsparcia! Co mu jest? Weź go doprowadź do porządku!

Héderváry zaczęła potrząsać łkającym Väinämöinenem. – Chyba trafiły go jakieś wydarzenia z równoległego świata! Gwałcą jego psychikę! Timo! Timo! To nie jest prawdziwe! A przynajmniej nie w naszym wymiarze... Timo, kto? Kto to jest, kto?!

– Oxenstierna – jęknął wyzuty z radości życia kierownik Wydziału Strzeleckiego.

Kierowniczka Wydziału Depresjomagii puściła adoptowanego krewniaka i z uciechy aż przyklasnęła. Obróciła się w stronę Dygresji Ultymatywnej Patrylokacyjnej Akwalungu i szeroko otworzyła ramiona.

– Traf mnie! Traf mnie! Ja też chcę to widzieć!

Väinämöinen ostatnią siłą woli, gdzieś pomiędzy wizją bólów porodowych fińsko-szwedzkiego potomka a Sørensenem wręczającym mu paczkę gumek o smaku bananowym, wyszarpnął mały rewolwer z cholewy i wpakował cały magazynek w przezroczystą choć lekko zgniłopomarańczową mackę epatującą najbardziej chorymi pomysłami fandomu.

– Ja ci, kurwa, dam Pana Szwedka, ty popaprana zboczona tentaclo!

Dygresyjne zapędy ustąpiły pod napływem słusznego gniewu Väinämöinena. Héderváry jęknęła zawiedziona, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie z czym przybiegła.

– Gdzie jest Ludwig?! – wrzeszczała, żeby przekrzyczeć jęki umierających pracowników Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania. Część z nich przegrupowała się i dzielnie broniła dostępu do automatu z napojami, ale powstańcy nie mieli żadnych szans. Barykada z tablicy korkowej nie wytrzymywała naporu. – Walnęło w mój wydział i się rozszczelnił! Depresjomagia wycieka, a to może źle działać na morale!

– No zajebiście... – Brwi Kirklanda wynurzyły się z rozpadliny w podłodze.

Héderváry wskazała na współkierownika Wydziału Stworów Magicznych. – Już działa!

– Wyzdychały mi modliszki z Jowisza – poskarżył się Kirkland. – A Norek ma wszystko gdzieś, on wcale nie dba o zwierzęta. Tylko siedzi na swoim trollu, a on tłucze to coś! – Wzniósł oskarżycielsko palec na Dygresję Ultymatywną Patrylokacyjną Akwalungu.

Współkierownikowi Wydziału Stworów Magicznych nie było dane wynarzekać się na czarodziejskich norweskich oprychów, ani na brak poszanowania praw zwierząt, ani na najazd współpracowników i uczniów Łukasiewicza (bo obiekt narzekania po kopnięciu w kalendarz właśnie drapał Cerbera po brzuchu, gdy Lorinaitis rzucał pieskowi piłkę koszykarską – obaj desperacko, choć z pewną wprawą, próbowali wyśliznąć się z objęć śmierci), ani na oczywisty deficyt popołudniowej herbaty z mlekiem wywerny tajskiej, ani na niemożność wzięcia urlopu, żeby nadrobić kryminały, ani na zbyt wilgotny mikroklimat wokół przybudówki na jednorożce, ani na zanik kultury dżentelmeńskiej, a już na pewno nie na tego durnia, Bonnefoya, który dybał na cenne narzędzie pracy Kirklanda, mianowicie cnotę. Kto by się miał potem jednorożcami zająć? W ręce Ludwiga ich nie odda! Wszystko to odeszło w niebyt, kiedy współkierownika Wydziału Stworów Magicznych zjadła Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu. Héderváry westchnęła zrezygnowana. Ludzie zwykle popełniali przy niej samobójstwa, a nie walczyli o każdą chwilę na tym łez padole, więc nie za bardzo wiedziała, co jeszcze może zrobić.

Zza winkla wyjechał wiekowy czołg. Kiedy oddał strzał w kierunku DUPY, kilka części odpadło. Klapa odskoczyła i na świat wyjrzała rozczochrana i umorusana twarz Andricia, kierownika Wydziału Obronno-Zaczepnego, oraz facet z trąbką.

– EEELAA! – zakrzyknął gromko, a trębacz zaimprowizował coś naprędce. – ZMUUŚ TO, ŻEBY SIĘ ZAaaABIŁO!

Héderváry zademonstrowała dumnie środkowy palec, sugerując, że Andrić może samozadowolić się kapciami Gilberta. Skupiła jednak, całą wewnętrzną siłę, żeby uderzyć we wroga. Kierownik Wydziału Obronno-Zaczepnego w tym czasie wyskoczył z czołgu i tańczył spontaniczny taniec zwycięstwa nad ścierwem Edelsteina.

– Yes! Yes! Yes!

Z czołgu po kolei wyłonił się trębacz, facet z rogiem, facet z sakshornem, facet z eufonium, puzonista, facet z tubą, saksofonista oraz akordeonista. Podjęli rzewną melodię o radości i smutku życia, przy czym akordeonista dostał się w sferę wpływów kierowniczki Wydziału Depresjomagii, więc w sumie tylko smętnie rozkładał i składał dziurawy instrument, wydając żałosne harmonijkowe dźwięki.

Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu chwilowo odpuściła atak, najwyraźniej przegrupowując siły. Skurczyła się nieznacznie w sobie, a następnie zaczęła wykręcać na wszystkie strony. Chociaż większość pracowników Instytutu Badań Czarów i Magii wybrała ten moment na danie drapaka, nieliczni, którzy pozostali – czy to z głupoty, czy z ciekawości, czy z braku laku, bo w połowie ucieczki zorientowali się, że już dawno nie mają innego domu – odnieśli wrażenie, że DUPA cierpi niesamowite katusze. Ale któż mógł zadać tak silny cios?

Sørensen, kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu, postanowił nie dać wrogowi czasu na ponowny atak. Chwycił halabardę i w tanecznych ruchach graniczący z akrobatyką i efektami specjalnymi z Hollywood począł spychać DUPĘ w czeluści składziku. Kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa też postanowił się na coś przydać, niestety nie wziął się za to od DUPY strony.

– Bernhardzie, nie możesz go spisać, tylko dlatego że krwawi – upierała się Héderváry.

– Zanieczyszcza stanowisko pracy – odpadł zimno Oxenstierna, kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

– Urwało mu głowę – zwątpiła kierowniczka Wydziału Depresjomagii.

– To nie jest wymówka. – Oxenstierna był nieustępliwy. – Za czołg też będzie nagana. I to nie jedna. Po pierwsze: tu nie wolno parkować. Po drugie: lakier jest toksyczny. Po trzecie: nie spełnia wymogów bezpieczeństwa. Gdzie poduszki powietrzne? Hm, hm, tłumika też nie ma.

– Ale no panie władzo, weź, ja tylko po masło jechałem – tłumaczył się Andrić, tarmosząc w rękach czapkę-pilotkę, a orkiestra potakiwała ochoczo. – Musiało teraz odpaść, zaraz na warsztat skoczę...

Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu zwinęła się w sobie i przez jeden moment wydawało się, że Instytut zwycięży. Niestety chwilę potem Sørensen został obrzygany nieprzytomnym Kirklandem. DUPA zmieniała gwałtownie kolory, usiłując przetrawić resztki angielskiej kuchni. Ubranie współkierownika Wydziału Stworów Magicznych zniknęło, nie licząc skąpego kelnerskiego fartuszka. Kierownik Wydziału Agresywnego Egzystencjalizmu nie miał nawet czasu zmierzyć się z tym widokiem, gdyż Dygresja litościwie pozbawiła go świadomości celnym rzutem w obelisk z Wydziału Klątw. Halabarda wbiła się w ścianę tuż obok. Rozeźlony Oxenstierna ruszył w stronę wrogiej łamiącej przepisy siły, ale ktoś złapał go za kostkę. Zerknął pod nogi i jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie fiołkowych ślepi. Zmaltretowany Väinämöinen leżał u jego stóp i błagał o coś bez słów. Coś w tym wzroku wyrażało ostateczną determinację. Kierownik Biura Pośrednictwa okazjonalnie przekształcanego w Wydział Strzelecki przestrzelił Oxenstiernie ramię. Kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa spojrzał ze stoickim spokojem na krew spływającą mu na pierś.

– To za „żonę", dupku – wycharczał Väinämöinen.

– To się w głowie nie mieści – nabzdyczył się Oxenstierna, zawzięcie wypełniając formularze.

W tle snuł się smętnie Wang Yao, kierownik Wydziału Nieśmiertelności, na którego tabliczce na drzwiach wejściowych ktoś złośliwie skreślił „nie" zgniłozielonym sprayem. Narzekał na podłe xiaoreny. Przyczyn mogło być kilka. Wszechogarniająca rozpacz, straty w ludziach, niezdrowe natężenie dygresji oraz depresjomagii. Ale bezpośrednim powodem stał się prawdopodobnie pan Roman wgryziony w łydkę Wanga Yao tak rozpaczliwie, jakby to była kamizelka ratunkowa. Bardzo przeżywał nieobecność Lorinaitisa.

NDC.


	13. Inbadczam 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Sytuacja na froncie północno-wschodnim zagęszczała się. Biblioteka od dawna uważana była za najmocniejsze ogniwo w obronie Instytutu, głównie dlatego, że najeźdźcy zwykle denerwowali Galante, a ten wyrzucał natrętów za drzwi. Książki nie lubiły niepotrzebnego hałasu. Niestety Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu nadzwyczaj szybko przyswajała nowinki ze świata wydawców i zdążyła zamienić już całego Orwella w _Igrzyska Śmierci_, Ann Rice w _Zmierzch_, a Markiza de Sade w _Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya_. Galante był na skraju śmierci, wisząc trzy metry nad ziemią i rozpaczliwie próbując się uwolnić. Ledwo oddychał miażdżony przez mięsistą mackę DUPY. Przerażone książki rozpełzły się dookoła, płacząc nad losem ukochanego opiekuna.

– Eduard, nie rób tego... Błagam cię... – wyrzęził ostatkiem sił, widząc co von Bock usiłuje robić.

Po twarzy kierownika Wydziału Mechaniki i Magisieci lały się rzęsiste łzy. Klęczał w dramatycznej pozie i spoglądał w górę na przyjaciela.

– Raivisie, to nie ma sensu bez ciebie... – zapłakał gorzko, załamując ręce.

– Nie pieprz, masz Timo! – krzyczał kierownik Wydziału Bibliotekarskiego. – Pomyślałeś o nim?! Przestań, Eduardzie, trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy się poddać!

Dygresja Ultymatywna Patrylokacyjna Akwalungu pociągnęła Galante na dół, przez zniszczone podłogi, zawalone ściany, przez świat, który znali, i który jeszcze pół godziny temu działał tak normalnie jak tylko było to możliwe. Eduard von Bock natychmiast teleportował się na parter, ale w pośpiechu źle wyliczył i zderzył się z Oxenstierną. Nawet nie zdążył zareagować, zanim Väinämöinen potężnym kopniakiem odseparował od niego kierownika Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

– Zostaw mojego kuzyna, zboczeńcu!

Kierownik Wydziału Mechaniki i Magisieci nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad obecnymi układami sił w Instytucie ani tym bardziej ekscesami często czworonożnego krewniaka. W górze Galante dogorywał w męczarniach.

– Nigdy, Ravisie – oznajmił z powagą Eduard von Bock. – Nigdy cię nie puszczę.

Oczy bibliotekarza rozszerzyły się w trwodze. Zaczął wyrywać się jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie. Kierownik Wydziału Mechaniki i Magisieci stał absolutnie pewny swego wyboru.

– Nie, Eduardzie, NIEEEE! – krzyczał Galante.

Wszyscy popatrzyli z niedowierzaniem. Nawet Oxenstierna zbladł i wcale nie dlatego, że ciężki but kierownika Biura Pośrednictwa okazjonalnie przekształcanego w Wydział Strzelecki prawdopodobnie spowodował perforację żołądka. Väinämöinen za późno zauważył, co jego krewniak pragnie uczynić, by go powstrzymać od tego dramatycznego poświęcenia.

– On to zrobi... On naprawdę to zrobi! – krzyknęła Héderváry. Andrić odszukał jej dłoń i zamknął ją w swoich dłoniach. Cały drżał.

– EDUARDZIE!

– Kocham cię, Raivisie – wyszeptał von Bock.

Andrić zamknął oczy. Jakiś koleś zaciągnął smętną nutą na trąbce. Héderváry zakryła usta, aby powstrzymać krzyk i wtuliła twarz w ramię kierownika Wydziału Zaczepno-Obronnego. Martwy Edelstein krwawił zirytowany. Kirkland jęknął w malignie. Zwingli zaprzestał ostrzału. Pracownicy Wydziału Administracji i Zarządzania wychylili głowy z kryjówek jak ciekawskie surykatki. Sørensen podjął rozpaczliwą próbę zapobieżenia katastrofie, ale leżał najdalej, a w dodatku zwolnione tempo charakterystyczne dla dramatycznych scen wcale nie pomagało. Wang Yao przystanął, pokręcił głową, mruknął coś o białasach śmierdzących masłem i podjął przerwane snucie się ze wzruszonym panem Romanem przyczepionym do łydki.

Eduard von Bock, kierownik Wydziału Mechaniki i Magisieci, rozwalił półtoralitrową butelkę wódki o podstawę zniewalającej Galante macki DUPY. Potwór przyjął nieoczekiwanego karniaka i wypuścił bibliotekarza wprost w ramiona von Bocka. Kierowca instytutowego autobusu przerwał podwieczorek i zaczął bić brawo. Väinämöinen padł na kolana i drżącymi palcami uniósł kilka rozbitych kawałeczków, na których połyskiwały ostatnie kropelki wódki. Obok przykucnął Sørensen, z szacunkiem zdejmując czapeczkę.

– To... – zaczął, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – To było konieczne.

Väinämöinen skinął powoli głową, powstrzymując łzy.

– Ty durniu... – łkał Galante w silnych ramionach naczelnego informatyka Instytutu. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś... Ja nie jestem wart...

Oxenstierna po raz drugi w życiu upuścił plik formularzy z naganami. Nie był pewny, czy tak się wzruszył, czy to tylko upływ krwi i treść żołądka wyciekająca na ważne wewnętrzne organy. Podstępna Dygresja postanowiła skończyć jego męki i pognała w tę stronę z trzecią prędkością kosmiczną. Kierownik Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa poczuł pchnięcie, poleciał do przodu, w locie zdążył obrócić się wokół własnej osi i dostrzec Maes, kierowniczkę Wydziału Zastosowań Dzieci, która zepchnęła go z trajektorii ataku. Zobaczył jej łagodny koci uśmiech, zieloną wstążkę we włosach i złote kolczyki. Oxenstierna przypomniał sobie wspaniałe chwile spędzone wspólnie. Kawiarnię, gdzie rzucali w ludzi goframi ze śledziem. Albo jak wspólnie opiekowali się Peterem Kirklandem, bo jego starszy brat, Arthur, niespecjalnie chciał się chłopakiem zajmować, ponieważ Peter nie wykazywał takich cech jak: rogi, sierść, kopyta, widzialność tylko w obecności współkierownika Wydziału, błędny wzrok, skrzydełka, linienie złotym pyłkiem czy nieparzysta ilość kończyn. Zamykali dzieciaka razem z córką Maes w tekturowym pudle i patrząc sobie w oczy, przysłuchiwali się wrzaskom i błaganiom o litość Petera. To wszystko przemknęło w głowie Oxenstierny, gdy Maes rozsypała się w różowy puch.

DUPA natarła z całą dupną siłą, jaką w sobie miała. Oxenstierna zarył w ziemię. Nie był już tym samym kierownikiem Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa. Z ponurą miną wyciągnął formularz Be trzysta sześć. Väinämöinen przeładował broń. Sørensen złapał pewnie za halabardę. Nadchodził czas pomsty...

Tymczasem Mircea Enescu, zwany Vladem, zwrócił uwagę na czołgającego się młodzieńca. Kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią prędzej czy później miał próbki od absolutnie każdego przebywającego w Instytucie. W ogóle nie kojarzył chłopaka o czarnych włosach oraz jakże szybkich i lepkich dłoniach, sądząc po tym, jak w ogólnym zgiełku zdążył obrobić Jonesa z anteny obronnej Connecticut 023 (czego kierownik Wydziału Komunikacji Międzyświatowej nie zauważył i pognał dalej nieuzbrojony, otrząsnąwszy się po utracie kurtki), a także Adnana z papierowych chusteczek do wytarcia podbródka umazanego sosem z kebaba. Wampir czując narastającą fascynację, skoczył prosto na złodzieja.

Enescu przygwoździł młodzieńca do podłogi i przez chwilę napawał się widokiem smukłych pleców, ładnie zaokrąglonych pośladków i zgrabnych nóg w przyciasnych spodniach z mnóstwem kieszeni.

– Cześć, kochaniutki. Okazja czyni złodzieja, co? – szepnął, pochylając się nad ofiarą. Z jakichś powodów ofiara pachniała jak babcia Enescu. Ach, woda różana...

– Ciężko powiedzieć, proszę pana – sapnął Waselinow z nosem wciśniętym w posadzkę. – Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to złodziej czyni okazję, ale być może mam taki pogląd dlatego, że jestem najlepszy w swoim fachu, proszę pana.

Nad ich głowami przeleciał Im Yongsoo, klnąc szpetnie. Ubrania zmieniały się na kierowniku Wydziału Nadekspresji jak szkiełka w kalejdoskopie. Widać porządnie oberwał dygresją.

– On nie był na urlopie? – zastanowił się Enescu. Szybko porzucił tę myśl, przypominając sobie o pulsującym, powabnym ciele pod nim. – Na czym skończyliśmy? Ach, tak. Na tym, że nieładnie jest przywłaszczać cudze rzeczy, szczególnie, gdy ich właściciele jeszcze żyją.

– Ten stan się w chwili obecnej szybko zmienia, proszę pana – usprawiedliwił się Waselinow. Kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią zacisnął lodowate palce na karku złodzieja. Z wprawą zawodowca wyczuł tętnicę.

– Dowcipny jesteś. – Enescu uniósł się na moment, by przewrócić chłopaka na plecy. Palce wampira natychmiast znalazły się na gardle ofiary. Waselinow zastygł bez ruchu.

– Po mamie, proszę pana wampira – wysapał.

To nieco zbiło z tropu Enescu zwanego Vladem. Ofiary zwykle dzieliły się na dwa typy. Pierwszy można było scharakteryzować okrzykiem „Nie! Nie! Zgiń, przepadnij, maro nieczysta! W imię Pana!". Drugi poznawało się po pełnych pożądania jękach „Tak! Tak! Należę do ciebie! Wyssij mnie do cna". Chłopak za całą krew 0 Rh- świata nie chciał się dopasować do któregoś. Kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią doskonale wyczuwał puls złodzieja. Nie odstawał ani trochę od pulsu osoby zrelaksowanej i cieszącej się dobrymi, a przede wszystkim długimi perspektywami na życie. Na pewno nie osoby, która właśnie była wciskana w parkiet przez wampira, gdy wokół latały różne zbuntowane kończyny tuż po przymusowym ogłoszeniu niepodległości od reszty ciała.

– Umiesz rzucać zaklęcia? – zapytał Enescu, mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając głowę. Doskonale wyeksponował wadę zgryzu.

– Nie umiem, proszę pana – powiedział grzecznie Waselinow.

Vlada dopadło niejasne przeczucie, że mimo wszystko powinien zająć się DUPĄ, a nie napastowaniem porządnych młodzieńców. Nawet jeśli kradli i śmierdzieli jak sekretarzyk damy z XIX wieku. Pokusa była jednak zbyt silna.

– Boisz się, kochaniutki? – zapytał.

– Nie... – powiedział Waselinow. – Ale odczuwam dyskomfort, proszę pana – dodał szybko, gdy zauważył zawiedzioną minę Enescu.

– Dyskomfort, ach, tak... – To było coś, do czego kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią był przyzwyczajony. Odetchnął z ulgą. – Nie bój się, kochaniutki. Trochę cię wykorzystam, a potem pokrzepiony pójdę walczyć z potworem.

– Bardzo szlachetnie, proszę pana – powiedział usłużnie chłopak, obserwując wyjątkowo udaną trajektorię lotu Sørena Ericha Sørensena. Tuż za nim leciała halabarda, która w niejasny sposób zmieniała się raz w kaczkę, a raz w bardzo zdziwionego cocker spaniela z irokezem.

Enescu znowu poczuł się niepewnie. Ofiara go komplementowała. Owszem, był przyzwyczajony do żarliwych wyznań i ostatecznych deklaracji, ale młodzieniec wydawał się mówić to wszystko z czystej grzeczności i dobrego wychowania. Żadnych posapywań i nerwowych ruchów w okolicach krocza.

– Jak masz na imię, kochaniutki? – zapytał, postanowiwszy trzymać się scenariusza. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem. Przynajmniej na policzkach miał zdrowy rumieniec.

– Borys Andrei Dimitar Waselinow – powiedział spokojnie złodziej. Jego twarz wyrażała najszczersze intencje przyjaźni i współpracy.

Enescu wyeksponował wadę zgryzu na tyle, by móc wbić się w tętnicę bruneta.

– B.A.D. Waselinow w skrócie. B.A.D. – oznajmił Waselinow i kierownik Wydziału Badań nad Krwią poczuł, że coś przebija mu szyję. Odskoczył gwałtownie charcząc i plując posoką naokoło. Złodziej był już na nogach w bezpiecznej odległości od Vlada, nie dość, że wampira, to jeszcze rudego.

Enescu złapał domniemaną rękojeść sztyletu i z całą mocą wyszarpnął go z gardła. Chciał miotnąć porządny urok w Waselinowa, ale rana jak na złość nie miała zamiaru się goić. Spojrzał na narzędzie zbrodni. Pięknie rzeźbiony krucyfiks z drewna osiki był niczym spełnienie wszystkich koszmarów Vlada. Może oprócz tych, w których Héderváry wbijała mu posmarowany gulaszem pal w ucho, a sama tańczyła nago na jego ścierwie, polewając się tokajem.

– Ssskont haaki hnoojek hak hy maa hakie hos – wyrzęził.

– Z Wydziału Neutralizowania Absolutnie Podłych Uroków – powiedział Waselinow, rozcierając szyję.

– Hiii mam huwieszyc, he Fhansis hi ho hał? – Enescu gwałtownie przeszukiwał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu ratunkowej fiolki krwi.

– Nie, proszę pana. Ludzie rzadko mi coś dają – oznajmił smutno złodziej. – Dlatego najczęściej sam sobie biorę.

Vlad znalazł, co potrzebował i wypił duszkiem zawartość. Rana zagoiła się natychmiast.

– Teraz cię dorwę, gnojku – warknął Enescu i wyeksponował wadę zgryzu.

– Uważam, że to, co pan czyni jest bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Broniłem się przed pańską napaścią. Nie powinien pan żywić do mnie urazy. – Waselinow potarł w zakłopotaniu tył głowy.

Zmartwiona mina chłopaka znowu nieco zbiła z tropu kierownika Wydziału Badań nad Krwią. Jednak wampir nie wczoraj się urodził, więc warknął wściekle i sięgnął po różdżkę. Jednak w kieszeni palce natrafiły tylko na pięciocentówkę i kawałek gazy.

– Tego pan szuka? – zapytał Borys, machając różdżką w kształcie małego pala.

– Ty... Ty... – Enescu zabrakło przekleństw, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy w jego długim życiu.

Kierownik Badań nad Krwią zamienił się w nietoperza i ze skrzekiem rzucił na Waselinowa. I pewnie z naszego śmierdzącego jak wnętrze pączka z Tesco złodzieja nie pozostałoby wiele, gdyby w Mirceę Enescu zwanego Vladem nie trafił cyc Oleny Marczenko wraz z całym dobrodziejstwem jej osoby.

– Piękna śmierć – powiedział Sadiq Adnan, zdejmując czapeczkę z głowy i patrząc na zwichnięte skrzydło nietoperza wystające z piersi kierowniczki Wydziału Czarnowidztwa.

CDN.


End file.
